


In the Blood

by Whytewytch



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 86,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whytewytch/pseuds/Whytewytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Justinia Morgan is a noted doctor back on Earth. From her birth, she's led a sheltered life. When she's sent to Atlantis, how will she cope with being constantly thrown out of her comfort zone by a man with a steady gray gaze and a voice that gives her dreams and feelings she's never had before?</p><p>Changed to a higher rating because some chapters are explicit. See chapter headers for which ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Title:** In the Blood

**Author:** Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Word Count:** 1685

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Evan Lorne, OFC

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimers:** No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

**Beta:** Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny!

 ~*~

Doctor Justinia Morgan pushed her hand into the silvery-blue event horizon of the Stargate; the tingle along her fingers as the molecules began to dissolve made her smile in delight. She remembered each and every time she had been through the Stargate, each and every time her molecules had been scrambled, sent through a wormhole reaching from one planet to another and reassembled at the other end. As part of the Stargate program, she had been to many worlds, but this would be her first trip out of her own galaxy. This time the intense rush of adrenaline she always felt at arriving on new planets was tinged with trepidation. She would live and work in the Pegasus Galaxy for the next year or more of her life. After all she had heard of the alien races that inhabited that galaxy, she hoped she would last the year.

She could hear the clanging of someone in heavy boots striding up the metal ramp that led to the Stargate, the centerpiece of an otherwise Spartan warehouse deep in the mountains of Colorado. Many people knew about the Cheyenne Mountain Air Force Complex, but very few knew that deep below the usual offices and storage rooms was a device that could transport people and objects light years away in the blink of an eye.

"Well, Doctor, are you ready?" The sergeant nodded toward the wavering event horizon which made a liquid squelching sound as she drew back her hand, placing both hands on her hips and drawing a deep breath.

She exhaled loudly. "As ready as I'll ever be," she replied. Justinia had no regrets about leaving her world or her galaxy. There were no friends to miss, no lovers. With any luck, this mission would make her name, ensuring her the pick of posts when she returned.

"No one here to see you off?" The sergeant's words were a startling echo to her own thoughts, although in contrast to her acceptance of the situation, his voice sounded confused by it. His helmeted head swiveled around, taking in rest of the group that was being transferred to Atlantis and looking up toward the people who waited behind the glass of the control room.

"There never has been." Justinia straightened her shoulders and left Earth and the Milky Way behind without a backward glance.

 ~*~

In Atlantis' gate room, Major Evan Lorne shifted his stance slightly as he stood waiting for the newest recruits from Earth. He tried not to appear as bored as he was by this detail—everyone had to take a turn at greeting new arrivals, and this one just happened to be his team's turn. It wasn't a big deal, they weren't expecting trouble, but military protocol demanded that a security team greet each new arrival through the Stargate, whether they were alien or Earthling. He grinned slightly at the idea that such a quaint old sci-fi phrase could now be used to describe the newcomers. His grin faded and he snapped to attention as the first people began to appear through the event horizon. The first two should have been military, in case of trouble, but a woman appeared, actually a step ahead of the two sergeants.

She was short, her hair pulled back in a severe bun; her ramrod straight posture and hairstyle made her gray-green Atlantis jumper look even more utilitarian than it did on most people. The yellow patches marked her as one of the medical personnel, but clashed with her blonde hair and made her pale skin appear sallow. Evan's gaze roamed down to take in the name badge on her chest—Doctor Justinia Morgan. He had heard of the doctor from his former CO, Colonel Edwards. The colonel knew not only this Doctor Morgan, but also her mother and father; Doctor Katherine Morgan was a noted xeno-biologist, while Major General William Morgan was a career military man. Justinia was their only child, and a prodigy whose fame as a xeno-physician was nearly legendary among those who were involved in the Stargate program. She seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to healing, they said.

Evan put away his weapon and stepped forward, putting on his best friendly smile and holding out his hand to help her with her bags.

"Doctor Morgan? My name is Major Lorne. Welcome to Atlantis."

Doctor Morgan turned, and for just a moment, Evan could have sworn he saw the wide-eyed excitement of a child at an amusement park. A blind seemed to snap down almost immediately though, and the blue eyes became cool and disinterested. The doctor looked at Evan's outstretched hand, then to her own hands, each of which held a bag. She either misunderstood his intent or did not want his help.

"I'm afraid my hands are full at the moment, Major. If you would show me to my quarters, I should like to get settled quickly and report in to Colonel Carter."

The smile faded from Evan's face and he shrugged his security chief persona back on. "Yes, ma'am." He snapped to attention and turned to escort the doctor up the ramp and down one of the many hallways that led away from the gate room like a honeycomb.

~*~

Justinia quickly stowed her gear and followed Major Lorne back to the office of Atlantis' CO, Colonel Samantha Carter. Justinia was nervous at the idea of meeting her new commander, but she knew enough to not let it show. As they walked, she tried to memorize the way to Colonel Carter's office. They had gone through many twists and turns, both before and after stepping into a transporter device.

Top of her class at Harvard, Justinia nonetheless had difficulty at the start of each semester finding her classes. A classmate once remarked that she would get lost inside of a paper bag; Justinia wondered what on earth someone would be doing in a paper bag in the first place.

As she followed Major Lorne back to Colonel Carter's office, Justinia looked left and right for markers to help her find her way. Many of the hallways looked dishearteningly similar, the monotony of the walls broken here and there by cylindrical lights and the occasional doorway, decorated with geometric designs. She looked up, hoping that the ceiling at least would have some more obvious differentiating marks on it. She smiled in satisfaction as the ceiling opened up into a large room, not noticing that her escort had stopped.

"Mmpphh!" Lorne's solid back absorbed the force of her forward momentum, and she bounced off of him, nearly falling onto her bottom. The major's reflexes were quick, however, and he spun swiftly, grabbing her wrist and hauling her back to her feet; in so doing, he over-compensated for her light weight and she crashed into him.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Justinia glanced up at Lorne and pulled away, her face flushing, her cheeks hot.

Lorne's smile twitched at a corner of his mouth. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Doctor. We're here. Colonel Carter's office is just over that walkway. Pleasure meeting you, ma'am." Lorne bowed lightly at the head and sauntered away.

Justinia took a moment to compose herself; Lorne's hard body and steady gray eyes had affected her in a most unprofessional way. She forced her breathing to slow, sniffed, and straightened her shoulders and spine, brushing her hands down her uniform and patting at her hair to be sure there were no loose locks. She marched across the walkway and stood before the door, waving her hand over the indicator to announce her presence.

"Enter." The voice from the other side was firm, confident, and feminine. The door opened and Justinia walked through it, coming to a rest before the desk and standing at attention.

Colonel Carter glanced up, a smile on her face as she stood, holding out her hand in greeting. She was a beautiful woman, her short blonde hair and blue eyes giving her an almost pixie-like appearance that belied her true strength. Justinia had heard many stories of Samantha Carter's courage, and only hoped she did not disappoint her new CO.

Justinia glanced in consternation at the colonel's outstretched hand. Her father had raised her to believe that it was improper for her to shake the hand of a superior officer. It seemed too rude though, to ignore the colonel's hand and so Justinia reached out, tentatively shaking it.

"At ease, Doctor. Have a seat."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

She took her seat, continuing to keep her spine straight while crossing her ankles and lightly lacing her fingers together, wrists on her knees.

Colonel Carter sat back. "We're glad to have you joining the Atlantis team, Doctor Morgan, but I think you'll find things are a little more relaxed here than at Stargate Command. How are your accommodations?"

"My quarters are fine, ma'am."

"Did you find them without any problems?"

"Major Lorne showed me to my quarters and then escorted me back here."

Justinia colored again as she spoke the security chief's name. Her breasts still tingled from the contact with his arms and chest; her arms still felt the imprint of his fingers like a brand.  _Get hold of yourself, Justinia!_ She hoped Colonel Carter did not notice the blush.

"Your schedule has been sent to the computer in your quarters. Here's your radio. I hope you'll grow to enjoy Atlantis as much as we all have."

Colonel Carter rose from her chair and Justinia stood as well.

"Dismissed, Doctor."

Justinia strode from the office and stood staring, wondering which way to go. She was saved when her CO joined her on the bridge a moment later.

"Overwhelming, isn't it?"

"A bit, ma'am."

"I'm going to my quarters. I'll show you the way to yours. Don't worry, before long, you'll know your way around as well as the rest of us."

Justinia gave a tight smile to her CO and followed her down the main hallway. She wondered idly if she would see much of the handsome Major Lorne, immediately reprimanding herself for such an unbecoming thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justinia gets lost and discovers a "major" problem with her new assignment.

**Title:** In the Blood

**Author:** Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Word Count:** 2099

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Evan Lorne, OFC

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimers:** No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

**Beta:** Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny!

~*~

Justinia folded her panties, bringing the two sides of the lilac silk to the center before rolling them from the bottom to the top—rolled clothes fit better and tended to wrinkle less. She placed the lacey bottoms next to the rolled bras in the drawer; soft, delicate underthings were one of the few luxuries she allowed herself. She closed the drawer and stowed her suitcases under the bed.

It didn't take long in the small room to find everything; Justinia used the little bathroom to freshen up, having decided to go and find the infirmary. It wouldn't do to make a bad first impression by being late because she had gotten lost. Armed with a map on which her route to the infirmary was highlighted, Justinia stepped out into the hall.

~*~

Evan jogged along the empty hallways, his breathing still even, his movements still strong. He jogged every day as part of his P.T., running a little further each time. The many deserted hallways and large, open rooms similar to the gate room allowed him to take his run in peace. He could stop wherever he wanted to and enjoy the views that came along with breathtaking suddenness along the way.

One of those views was before him now, as he jogged out of the hallway and entered one of the many high-ceilinged circular chambers that served as a hub to the numerous hallways. Beyond the tall glass windows that ran along two sides of the chamber, the Lantean sun was setting, seeming to dip into the ocean like a molten Oreo in milk. The effect was soul-wrenching in its beauty as the colors of the sunset were reflected in muted brilliance on the surface of the water—shades of blue were shot through with white and silver tracings, while red and gold rays wrapped the blue in the last of the day's warmth.

Evan noted with some surprise that he was not alone in the chamber. The new doctor stood with her back to him, her head turning from the four hallways in front of her to look down at something in her hands. When she looked up at the hallways, he could see her profile. He grinned as he saw that she was gnawing her bottom lip. There was no way he could just leave the doctor in her obvious distress. "Can I help you, Doc?"

She spun on the balls of her feet, nearly falling as she spotted him, and then she straightened. She looked a bit like a cat that had been caught in an awkward landing—she even raised her pert nose into the air like a cat would when it was caught looking foolish.

"No thank you. I'm fine." Morgan returned her gaze to the paper she held in her hands, scowling at it.

Evan frowned. His mom had drilled manners into him from an early age, but this woman was beginning to irritate him. When she had ignored his greeting and snubbed his offer of help in the gate room, he had put it down to the initial shock most people felt on arriving in Atlantis. Now she was once again refusing his help and it was a bit annoying. With his mother's voice in his head, admonishing him that maybe she was shy and scared, being the _new kid_ , Evan spoke once more. "Okay, but I was just about to take a breather and walk until I get to the infirmary."

"You're going to the infirmary? Why? You look healthy enough." She tilted her head, eyes blatantly surveying him as though looking for signs of injury.

"Thanks for noticing." Evan watched her cheeks and ears redden at his innuendo. He couldn't help the teasing grin that accompanied his words, but he decided to let her off easy. "Nah, I'm not sick. I just wanted to visit a friend." Evan kept his tone light and casual. It seemed he had been right in guessing her destination.

"Oh." She ducked her head, peering at the halls behind her, her fingers rubbing along the paper in obvious discomposure.

"Is that where you're headed, too?"

"I thought I should find the place tonight so I can get there on time tomorrow. Doctor Keller reports to the SGC."

"She does." There was something in the way Morgan's eyes darted around and the way she suddenly looked somehow smaller that made Evan think of a dog trying to please its master. Her next words, spoken into the small silence that had formed, confirmed this idea.

"People will read those reports; my parents expect that I will excel at my duties."

_God save us from overbearing parents,_ Evan thought. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Since we're both headed that way anyway, would you mind a little company to the infirmary?" Evan was close enough now to see the paper she held was a map; he had no idea how she could have gotten so far off course.

Morgan looked down at her map, then up at the halls; her eyes were round with uncertainty. She blinked and looked over at him. "No, of course not."

Evan pointed her toward the correct hallway, the third one on the right, and they began walking.

"So, why Atlantis?" Evan kept his gaze forward as they walked, watching her out of his peripheral vision.

"What?" Morgan tripped a bit but caught herself and continued to walk on as though nothing had happened. Evan suppressed the grin that wanted to escape to his lips with an effort. It was nice to see this woman, who had seemed so in control in the gate room, have human reactions.

"From what I've read of your file and heard about you from the others, you could have your pick of any post in the Stargate Program. Why choose Atlantis?"

Morgan seemed to consider for just a moment before responding. "Doctor Beckett was an incredible doctor who saved many lives with his innovative techniques. Doctor Keller is also an amazing doctor, but is still here. I thought that perhaps if I could learn from her, it would help me to be a better doctor." Evan chuckled at Morgan's stilted speech.

"What are you laughing at?" Her eyes shot daggers at him.

"Nothing." She looked really pretty with the high color rising in her cheeks and her lips pursed. "I just thought it was funny that you seem so nervous about meeting Doctor Keller, and she's just as nervous about meeting you."

Morgan stopped dead in her tracks. "You know, there's really no need to tease me. You barely know me; it's cruel."

Evan slowed and turned to face her, frowning in annoyance. "What do you mean, tease you? Doctor Keller is very eager to meet you. Come and see." Evan turned back and began walking again, noting with satisfaction a moment later when he heard Doctor Morgan's footsteps resume behind him. He slowed his pace until she caught up and they continued in silence to the infirmary—down another hallway, into a transporter and up two more flights.

At the door, Evan lightly touched her arm and leaned in to whisper to her. "Stay here unless I call you. Just peek in and listen. Trust me."

Morgan swallowed and nodded, staying where he told her to. "Doctor Keller! Good to see you." Evan raised his voice and pulled the doctor closer to the door where Doctor Morgan waited. "How go your preparations for our new doc?"

"Major, I'm sorry to be abrupt, but I still have so much to do. Is this important?"

"Nervous about meeting Doctor Morgan?"

"Of course I am. Her work on Ancient genetics helped us to realize that those who carry the ATA gene can be tracked down through their bloodlines. She's got some sort of sixth sense when it comes to alien physiology. She's a natural gene carrier herself. Now really, Major, if no one is sick or injured, I have to get back to making the infirmary ready."

"Of course, ma'am." Evan bowed his head and let himself out. Morgan face was red as he steered her away from the door and down the corridor away from the infirmary. He waited until they were back in the chamber where he had stumbled upon the doctor a few short moments ago before he spoke.

" _Now_ do you believe me?" he asked as they continued walking, entering a transport device soon after.

"I…I don't know what to say. No one's ever been nervous about meeting _me_ before. Usually they're nervous about meeting the daughter of Doctor Katherine Morgan or the daughter of Major General William Morgan, never about meeting _me_." Evan glanced at her—her eyes were scrunched up as she stared at the floor before her and a small frown turned her lips down. She was truly and honestly confused.

Evan pushed a location and the transporter flared, letting them out in a chamber similar to the other one, but with a few more people wandering about.

"The medical staff are all nervous about meeting you; the military…" Evan cocked his head to one side, thinking how best to phrase the fact that the military _were_ worried about the daughter of a major general being hurt. "The military are just nervous."

"Why?"

"It's not every day we have to keep a person of your…importance to the Stargate program safe." He didn't know why he wanted to compliment her, instead of telling her that they were afraid of repercussions from her parents. It seemed clear that she had more confidence in her parents' reputations than her own. Maybe it was her uncertainty that made him want to protect her.

"I thought that _was_ what you did every day?"

Evan grinned. "Well, I was just trying to make you feel more welcome on your first day."

"By lying to me?"

"By helping you find your way back to your quarters." Evan gestured to the door, the same as a dozen other doors up and down the corridor. Evan's temper was beginning to fray once more, and he was glad they had arrived at her room.

"How do you know this is mine?" Morgan asked, looking around at the other doors in confusion.

"Trust me." Evan knew his smile was tight; he could feel the exasperation building every time Morgan opened her mouth.

Morgan's stomach growled as the door opened to her touch. Evan smiled as the sound eased the tension a bit, reminding him that she was just another person. "When's the last time you ate?"

She gnawed her lip once more before she responded. "Breakfast. Oh-six-hundred."

Evan gave her a gimlet stare, scowling at the same time. "Give me fifteen minutes to shower and I'll show you where the mess hall is."

"Thank you, but I can find it on my own." Doctor Morgan entered the room and let the door slide closed behind her.

Evan closed his eyes and counted to ten, then opened his eyes once more and shook his head at the closed door. He was trying to be nice—after all, she was new, and the Atlantis crew was not so large that they wouldn't run into one another from time to time—but if she kept up her ice princess act, he wasn't sure how much longer he could carry on.

~*~

Inside her room, Justinia let out the breath she had been holding. From the very first, she had noted how handsome the major was, but she had tried very hard not to think about him. She tried to erase the feeling of his strong fingers gripping her arms when she had fallen into his embrace in front of Colonel Carter's office. She tried not to think of how pretty his eyes were when he smiled warmly at her. She tried not to hear the sound of his voice, pitched low and flowing over her body like muted velvet. She tried. And failed completely.

At the infirmary, she had watched him enter the room, smiling as he greeted the nurses, and asking if Doctor Keller could come and speak to him for a moment. He had seemed so genuine, his smile warm and friendly, making his eyes crinkle at the corners. Justinia knew that her own smile looked more like a rictus—her mother had told her so. She had decided right then and there to put Major Lorne completely out of her mind. It wouldn't do to think of the major that way, not when her parents were arranging a much more powerful liaison for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justinia and Evan have a very revealing lunch "date".

**Title:** In the Blood

 **Author:** Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

 **Word Count:** 1843

 **Rating:** PG

 **Characters/Pairings:** Evan Lorne, OFC

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Disclaimers:** No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

 **Beta:** Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny!

~*~

Evan stared at his watch, not for the first time in the last half hour. He was either being stood up or the good doctor was lost again; the way she acted, he figured it was a fifty-fifty chance either way.

He sighed and rose, making his way to the exit. He stopped first to show a picture of Dr. Morgan to the mess hall attendant with a request for a call on his radio if she showed. When he left the doctor earlier, she had assured him that she could find her way. When he called fifteen minutes ago, she had told him she was nearly there.

He decided to try the radio one more time before trying to track her down. Briefly, he wondered why he was going to so much trouble. She was definitely attractive, but Atlantis had more than its share of attractive women who would have been happy to be nice to him instead of being so prickly. There was just something about her that brought out his protective side, something that seemed to cry out to him, this is not me! As though she were lost in her own soul and needed someone with the patience to rescue her. Evan sighed at his own foolishness and clicked the button on his earpiece.

"Dr. Morgan, this is Major Lorne."

Her voice, when she answered, had an edge to it that told him more than anything else that she was lost.

"I'm nearly there, Major."

"Negative, Doc."

There was radio silence, and Evan could almost imagine her stopping in her tracks, confused by his response.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, _negative_. I am standing at the entrance to the mess hall and if you were nearly here, I'd see you."

"Well that's because I…I've changed my mind."

"You what?" Evan turned around fully, collapsing his back against the wall, running his hand through his hair in aggravation. He counted to ten. Again.

Her voice held a note of fear mixed in with the arrogance.

"You're right. I'm not nearly there. I've changed my mind and decided I would do better with a good night's sleep than with a late dinner. I am returning to my quarters."

"So where are you now?" Evan's teeth clamped around the words, in a vain attempt to save him from his better nature.

A moment later, her response came, and he _definitely_ heard a small note of fear this time. "I don't…I mean, I don't know what it's called. I'm in a chamber." _Well_ that _narrowed it down_.

"Is it larger or smaller than the one I found you in earlier?" Evan didn't know where she was either, but he was sure she needed his help.

"Smaller. Definitely smaller."

"Are you close to the ground level or high up?"

"I'm pretty high up."

"Did you take a transporter there?" He only hoped he could pin down her whereabouts. He made a mental note to talk to Colonel Carter about getting Morgan's tracking device installed sooner rather than later.

"Yes. I pushed on the picture of where I wanted to go, just like my directions said."

"What did the building look like?" Evan began moving toward one of the city's transporters, hoping to locate the building she had transported to.

"Tall."

He sighed. "You'll have to give me more than that, Doc. Was it the tallest building?"

"No. It was the…third or fourth tallest."

"At the center of the complex or on the outskirts?"

"Outskirts."

"Top, bottom, to your left, or to your right when you were facing the picture?" Evan had almost asked her for north or south or east or west, but realized that might get them nowhere.

"To my left."

He looked over the picture, finding a building that seemed to match her description so far. "Was the building slender, tapering at the top, coming to a point?"

"Yes."

"Are you in the pointy part?"

"Just below it."

"Can you see the water?"

"Yes."

"Hang on, Doc." Evan put his finger against the image, on the building he hoped she was in and the floor he hoped she was on. A moment later, the doors of the transporter slid open and he walked out into a much smaller chamber.

"Doc?"

"Yes?"

"What did you do then?"

"Well, I went down the second hall from the left, of course. What does it matter—I'm on my way back to my quarters now."

"Doc, the second hall from the left is blocked off." Evan looked behind him and found another hall that was not blocked. "Hang on." He took out his life signs indicator, glad he had thought to bring it with him to the mess hall, just as glad that this area of Atlantis was quite deserted. A green light blinked ahead of him, the only one in this tower. The light began to move and Evan eased into a run to catch it up. He came around a corner and nearly bumped into Doctor Morgan, whose eyes were wide and rimmed in red. Evan smiled in relief—Colonel Carter would've had his ass for losing her new doctor on her first day.

"Come on, Doc. Why don't I show you a shortcut?"

Morgan nodded in mute agreement and followed Evan back to the transporter. Moments later, they arrived at the mess hall and walked in, Morgan's posture straightening as they entered. They grabbed trays, loaded them with plastic cartons of food, and found a seat.

Evan watched as Justinia unwrapped her food, carefully breaking the seal on the sandwich and opening her water. She reached for her spoon, dipping it into her soup so delicately that there was barely a disturbance of the liquid's surface. Her stomach growled as she brought the spoon to her lips and blew lightly on the hot broth. Evan, amused by how neat she seemed determined to be, was temporarily distracted as he watched her cool her soup. His breathing quickened as she blew on the spoon once more before placing it in her mouth; the look of bliss that passed over her face for a moment made his nostrils flare. He leaned forward conspiratorially.

"I won't tell anyone if you want to tear into that food. We're practically alone here."

Morgan looked around; the only other people were just getting up and leaving. "Is the mess hall closing?"

"Nah. It's open 24/7. Go on. You must be starved."

"I am rather hungry, but…"

"But what?"

"If we give in to our bodies' baser needs, we are no better than animals." Her voice had the sing-song quality of someone quoting something they had heard often.

Despite her treatment of him, Evan found his groin reacting when she said "baser needs". He composed himself by taking a large bite of his sandwich, chewing it thoroughly and swallowing before he responded.

"So you never give in to your body's _baser_ needs?"

"Well, of course I do. But I cannot let my body control me. My body must be ruled by my mind. It's the only sensible way."

"So, you only do what you must."

Evan swallowed some water, watching as she took a small, delicate bite of her sandwich. She nodded.

"Do you ever do anything for fun?" He knew Carson had loved to fish, and Keller—well, he didn't know what Keller did for fun. His curiosity was piqued, wondering how Doctor Morgan would pass her free time. Visions of her possibly enjoying dancing had him licking his dry lips and reaching once more for the water bottle.

Morgan tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. "Like what?"

"I don't know—watching movies, reading, baking, kick-boxing…dancing?"

"Why would I waste my time on such pursuits?"

"It's not a waste of time if you enjoy it." Since that ill-fated mandated day off when Beckett had died, Evan had decided that life was too short to not enjoy yourself now and again.

"If it does not further my career, then it _is_ a waste."

"So you don't do anything in your spare time? You don't read or paint or draw or write? Or dance?" he asked, losing his voice a bit on the last word. _Damn!_

"I read medical journals and I write articles or theses."

"But those are work related." Evan was starting to think the good doctor was not human, like the holographic doctor he had seen on one of the many "Star Trek" spin-offs once.

"You suggest I draw or paint my patients or dance with them?"

 _Oh to be that patient and the dance to be a slow one._ "How about painting a sunset or a mountain or a person?"

"I haven't the time for such…worthless pursuits."

Evan pushed away from the table. His emotions were a jumble. She was caustic, biting, arrogant, and still hadn't thanked him for finding her and bringing her to the mess hall. Now she was insulting his mother, however unknowingly. And yet, he still wanted to crush his mouth to hers, taste her tongue, feel her bare skin under his hands. He wanted to throw her to the table and ravish her; instead, he chose to let out some of his anger. "Look, Doc. I've been trying to be nice because you're new here, but I can't have you insulting my family. My mother makes her living teaching such _worthless pursuits_ to children."

He strode away, back ramrod straight, then stopped, grabbing a Sharpie from the suggestion box and turning back. Before she could move, he had grabbed her arm and forced the cloth of her shirt up to the elbow.

"You are here." He made an _x_ with the marker at the hollow on the inside of her elbow, then traced a route along her arm, showing her the way back to her room. "Second right, first left. That's your quarters. Don't get lost."

He felt a little childish as he stomped out of the mess hall, leaving her alone with her supper. He was so keyed up, he felt as though his only options had been to attack her in one fashion or another. He decided to go back to his room and paint. Unfortunately, the canvas would not cooperate.

The first strokes of the brush were circular and turned into Doctor Morgan's blue eyes, round and innocent—full of relief; the way they had looked when he found her in the abandoned tower and brought her to the chow hall. He tore the page off of the tripod and let it drift; it landed on his bed. He growled at the irony before turning back to the easel.

The next strokes on the clean canvas were long and bold. They became Morgan's hair, unbound, trailing around her waist as she danced. He had caught her mid-twirl, her top dipping low over her breasts, her skirt swirling up around her thighs. On her face was a look of utter delight. Evan threw down the paint and brushes and headed for the bathroom. He took a very long, very cold shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justinia has Evan on an emotional roller coaster.

**Title:Author:** Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Word Count:** 3049

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Evan Lorne, OFC

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimers:** No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

**Beta:** Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny!

~*~

It was late when Justinia finally made it back to her room and collapsed on the bed. She had gotten lost and wound up asking for help from a scientist in one of the labs she had passed. At least she had managed to get lost in an inhabited part of the enormous city. She hated having to ask for help but knew it was better to ask than to be late for her first day at work. In the bed, she had tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, Lorne's face, full of hurt and anger, floated behind her lids. And so she was quite surprised to find said major outside her door in the morning, wearing a look of chagrin.

"Mornin', Doc."

"Good morning, Major." Justinia stared at Lorne in confusion. She was used to people being rude, sometimes even yelling at her as the major had done. She was not used to them coming back later unless they had more to add to their tirade. Lorne looked more like he was embarrassed than still angry.

"You made it back."

Justinia looked behind her at her quarters before turning back to face the major. "Obviously."

Lorne grimaced. "Look, I came here to apologize. I shouldn't have snapped at you last night. It's just, the way you dismissed my mother's entire career…it annoyed me. A lot."

Justinia drew her brows together. "I didn't mean to dismiss your mother's career. I didn't know she taught art."

"I know that. It's just that you hit a little too close to home, whether you knew it or not. Can we start again?"

She tilted her head. "I don't understand."

"Look, Doc, I'm military. We tend to get hurt out here a bit. I don't need you ticked at me if you're the doctor on duty at the time." He grinned at her and despite the words that clearly doubted her professionalism, Justinia felt her heart contract. She covered her discomfort by being brusque.

"I'm a professional, Major. I don't get _ticked_. However, I accept your apology."

Justinia turned and started walking. Behind her, she heard him call to her.

"Doc, where are you headed?" Justinia stopped and turned, confused. Lorne stood in the hallway, legs slightly separated, hands on his hips. He had one eyebrow raised as he gazed at her.

"The mess hall, of course. For breakfast. Second right, first left, just like you said."

"Doc, that was the way back to your quarters _from_ the mess hall. Come on."

Justinia followed Lorne as he led her to the cafeteria. This time they ate in silence. Once finished, Lorne dropped her off at the infirmary and then went his own way.

~*~

Evan leaned against the wall of the infirmary. It was 1700 hours and Doctor Morgan's shift was over. _So much for leaving her to fend for herself. You're sick, Evan. You know that, don't y…_ Morgan appeared in the doorway, already looking so lost and confused that he forgot what he'd been thinking about. She had her head down as she concentrated on the PDA in her hand. Once again she was worrying her lower lip, a gesture that, despite her abrasive nature, was so adorable that it made Evan's gut clench and his temperature rise. "Well, looks like I'm just in time."

Morgan jumped, dropping the PDA, which Evan neatly caught and deposited back into her hand. "Major Lorne, you startled me," she accused.

"Sorry about that." He wasn't, not completely. Aside from the fact that she had it coming for past transgressions, she had looked so adorable with her eyes wide, her mouth rounded in a silent O, and her chest heaving, that Evan wasn't really sorry at all.

"What are you doing here? Are you injured?"

"Just happened to be in the neighborhood. Thought I'd see if you'd left yet. Wanna catch a bite together?"

Morgan's stomach rumbled and she flushed. "I could do with some food. I skipped lunch."

He stared at her, his lip quirking. "You _are_ a doctor, aren't you?"

Morgan looked confused by his question. "Well, yes." She looked at her uniform, fingering the yellow patches that denoted the medical staff. When she met his gaze again, he thought he saw concern there. "Major Lorne, did you suffer a blow to the head?"

He shook his head as he responded. "You docs are always telling us what to do, how to take care of ourselves, but you rarely take good care of _yourselves_. Come on, let's go get you something to eat before you faint."

"I do _not_ faint. I am not some weak little female who can't take care of herself." Morgan crossed her arms and glared at him, her bottom lip thrust out.

Evan's gaze was drawn to her mouth, which was a source of both irritation and fantasy for him.

"Look, Doc, I didn't mean to imply—"

"You didn't imply. You were quite clear."

Evan rolled his eyes skyward and turned, walking back down the hall. "I'm going to get some chow. You do what you want."

"Well, I was just saying that I don't faint. Ever." The way she said it was a challenge, as though it was a point of honor.

Evan kept walking. "Whatever you say, Doc. Whatever you say."

It had been a long day of admin work. Pushing papers exhausted him more than blowing up a Wraith hive ship and put him in a worse mood. The doc's abrasive attitude, coupled with his own jumbled feelings about her, was wreaking havoc on his last nerve. He waved noncommittally over his shoulder as he continued down the hallway. Morgan's footsteps were quick as she caught up to him and trailed behind him until they arrived at the mess hall.

They filled their trays and looked around for a place to sit. Evan caught Colonel Sheppard waving him over. "If you'll excuse me, Doc. My CO's calling me." He moved off to join Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla; McKay was nowhere to be seen. Evan felt oddly out of sorts; he should be relieved to not have to sit through another meal with the prickly new doc and yet he was not. He sat at the table with the others and heaved a sigh.

~*~

Justinia watched Lorne walk away. His words had been a clear invitation to _not_ sit with him. She didn't know why it should bother her so much as she had never needed friends before. She had only been in Atlantis for a day or so, and already she had come to rely on the major's steady presence. Silently, she berated herself for being so touchy outside of the infirmary.

For the first time since her early college years, Justinia wished things were different, that she was just a woman, allowed to have friends and liaisons. She wondered if she might've formed friendships over the years if her parents had not trained her to dismiss the people around her. Watching Lorne as he sat with the others, she wondered if she might've had lovers. She saw him smile at the woman and her heart stuttered in her chest. She felt the sting of tears at the back of her throat. Major Lorne was someone she would've liked to get to know had her future not been already planned for her. She squared her shoulders and made for an empty table at the back of the hall, suddenly not hungry at all.

~*~

Evan could hear the blood pounding in his ears. Why was it that every time he extended his hand to the new doctor, she tried to take it off? And why did he keep extending his hand? She was acerbic, rude, and had no social skills that he could discern.

"Colonel." Evan sat down across from Sheppard, ignoring his CO's raised eyebrow. Ronon sat beside Sheppard, and Teyla was to Evan's left. Evan opened the containers and began eating without a word. Sheppard was saying something, but movement by Doctor Morgan's table had caught his eye. _McKay._ Figured. If McKay wanted to spend time with Morgan, more power to him. They deserved each other. The colonel cleared his throat and Evan blinked and looked at him, keeping an eye peripherally on Morgan.

"So I was saying, Major, that your team will lead Doctor Ambrose's mission to PX1604. They're looking for a small rodent about the size of my pinkie nail. Those rodents could hold the key to life, the Universe...well, everything, really."

"Yes, sir." Evan turned back to watch Morgan. McKay was smiling broadly and a small smile touched Morgan's lips. Evan's fists tightened around the cutlery; the plastic snapped. The colonel continued to speak.

"Tiny rodents, Major. Minuscule mice. No sarcastic comments about a mission to find rodents of unusual size? What's wrong with y…oh."

Evan glanced back at Sheppard. _Crap._ The colonel's head was turned, following Evan's line of sight straight to Doc Morgan's table. The grin on his CO's face let Evan know that he was in for a ribbing. He dropped the broken bits of cutlery; Teyla handed him a new set.

"So, that's the way the wind blows, eh?" Sheppard looked like he was channeling the Cheshire cat.

"I don't know what you mean, sir. So, rodents?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Major. Is that the new doc?"

Evan nodded. "Yes, sir." He looked over to see Ronon smirking. "What?"

Sheppard gave him a teasing smile. "Well, she is kinda pretty in a sort of ice princess way. She could definitely fit the bill on most men's naughty librarian fantasy."

"Yeah? Well, not mine. Sir. She's all yours."

"More like she's all yours." Ronan's deep voice was tinged with amusement.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Teyla put a hand on his arm and he nearly jumped at the soft touch. "It means that a certain new doctor may have a…what do you call it? A crush? On you, Major."

Evan glared at Teyla. Teyla was usually the nice one. What was this all about? "What do you mean? And how would you even…why would you…?" Evan was flustered, felt the warmth climbing up his neck.

Teyla grinned. "Last night was girls poker night. Colonel Carter was telling us that she spoke with Doctor Morgan yesterday, welcoming her to Atlantis. The colonel asked if the doctor had found her room with no problem. Doctor Morgan blushed when she said that you had escorted her to her rooms. Colonel Carter got the impression that Doctor Morgan is interested in you."

"I…we…I mean she…she just got here," Evan finished lamely.

Sheppard held up a hand. "Don't worry about it, Major. So long as it doesn't distract you from your missions. It's not like she's a fellow officer or enlisted. Go for it." Sheppard rose with the others to leave and Evan concentrated on his food, blushing even further when the colonel added, "And if you need a flame-thrower to melt all that ice, just lemme know and I'll see if I can't lay hands on one for you."

~*~

Justinia looked up from her plate. She had the oddest feeling that she was being watched. When she found him, Lorne's stare seemed to burn right into her, pinning her to her seat; she felt heat tinge her cheeks as her body reacted to that fixed gaze. The man seated across from her—Doctor Rodney McKay—was rambling on about Wraith and missions and Ancient tech, but she barely caught a word. Ten minutes later, she was done eating and she excused herself, walking over to the window by the exit to throw out the garbage and leave the tray. She felt his warmth behind her a moment before his voice shivered through her body.

"How was your dinner, Doc?"

"It was fine." After a heartbeat she added, "And yours?"

"The usual military fare. Know your way back yet?"

"Excuse me?" Justinia was unsure what he meant.

"To your quarters. I'm sorry, I shouldn't assume you're going right back to your room. Are you?"

Justinia couldn't tear her eyes away from his eyes. It was like he was boring into her soul with that look. She could've sworn the heat in the room went up and was mortified that she suddenly felt lightheaded. She blinked and wet her lips, giving her head a quick little shake before answering.

"I am. I'm still a bit tired from all of…this." She darted her eyes around to encompass Atlantis. "I think I can make it back on my own."

Justinia moved off down the hall, walking with a confidence she didn't feel.

~*~

Evan cleared his throat as Morgan turned down the first hall on the left, but she kept on walking. He jogged to catch up to her and reached for her arm, stopping her. His hand slid down her arm, making her shiver until his fingers locked with hers. Her blue eyes looked up at him, wide in surprise.

"Come on, Doc."

"But I'm going to—"

"The armory," he finished.

"No, I was going to my quarters."

"Not down that hallway, you weren't. This way."

Evan led her back to the mess hall.

"But we just came from here." She tilted her head at him in confusion.

"I know. And now we're going to leave from here. We're going down the hall until we get to the second right. Remember?" He tapped her forearm where he had drawn the map for her the previous evening. "It's a bit of a hike between the first and second hallways."

They walked in silence for a time, until they came to the turn. Evan watched her continue to walk as he slowed.

"Doc?" he motioned toward the hall with his head as she turned to look at him.

"Oh." Her look of confusion had Evan grinning.

"Have you always been this bad at directions?" he asked as they continued walking.

"Yes. Since I was a child. I was never allowed to walk to or from school. I got lost once and my parents were very angry when they found me."

"I'm sure they were just worried."

"No. They were angry. They told me that I embarrassed them, made them look foolish by getting lost so easily."

Evan stopped, looking at her in disbelief as she halted beside him.

"How old were you?"

"Seven. Old enough to know better."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. Are we here?"

"No. The next turn is the first hallway on the left." Evan didn't trust himself to say anything else. How could her parents have been so cruel to a child?

They came to the first hall on the left and Evan crowded her slightly, steering her toward the opening.

"You're angry." Her statement caught him unawares, pulling him out of the depths of the resentment he felt on behalf of a seven year old girl.

"Yes," he replied grimly.

"I know I'm a bother. I'll find someone else to escort me until I can find my way. I'm sure you have much more important things to do."

Evan stopped, grabbing her arm to halt her as well. He turned her and pulled her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze. The pain in her voice had been obvious.

"Is that what your parents said? That they had more important things to do?"

"Well, of course they had more important things to do. My mother was doing research into finding a root cure for all diseases and my father was in charge of thousands of military men. I took them away from that, made them call the police. It was on the evening news. It was completely embarrassing for them."

"And what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

Evan let her go, throwing his hands into the air and bringing them back to his head, where he ran them through his hair, nearly pulling some out as he clenched his fingers into fists. The aggravation he had felt toward her on their previous meetings was nothing compared to what he now felt on her behalf. He began walking again to work off the anger. Her footsteps soon followed his. He waited until she caught up and then turned to her slightly as they walked. "I meant, were you embarrassed? Scared? For Christ's sake! You were only seven. What were they thinking?"

"That their daughter should have been where she was supposed to be."

Evan was silent for another moment as he tried to rein in the desire to throttle something. His own mother had once joined in on a search for a lost child. Luckily, the search had ended with the young boy weeping into his mother's arms as she shook with unabashed tears of relief and joy. His father had stood with arms protectively around them both, looking silently to the sky in thanks as tears rolled down his cheeks as well. _That_ was how parents reacted to finding their lost child.

"Were your parents relieved to find you?"

"Of course. Once I was found, they could go back to work."

"That night?" Evan stared at her incredulously, his ire building as her story continued.

"Well, yes. They worked most nights."

"Who took care of you?"

"Well, at first I had a nanny, but they thought she was spoiling me, so they let her go."

"How was she spoiling you?"

"I wasn't feeling well one night and she told me not to worry about my homework. I got a zero on it and my parents wanted to know why. She told them and they fired her."

"For letting you out of homework when you were sick?"

"Yes. Of course. I should've pushed through and done it anyway. It was only a low grade fever."

"What were you? Five?" Evan asked caustically.

Morgan tilted her head at him. "No. I was ten."

He stopped and turned to Morgan. "We're here."

She looked up to find her door in front of them.

"Thank you, Major."

Evan nodded, tight-lipped with suppressed rage. As he strode away, he wondered how some people were ever allowed to breed. He headed for the gym to work off some of the feelings that were drowning him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan fights Sheppard and arranges for some help with Justinia's little problem.

**Title:**  In the Blood

**Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Word Count:**  1722

**Rating:**  PG-13

**Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne, OFC

**Spoilers:**  None

**Disclaimers:**  No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

**Beta:**  Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny!

~*~

Evan was too restless to sleep. He jumped out of bed and dressed quickly, heading for the gym. He was going off world the next day and that always made him antsy; now, he was concerned about Dr. Morgan as well. He was worried that she would wind up lost somewhere in Atlantis without him escorting her to and from work and the mess hall.

She had been here nearly a week now. Most people would have known their way around but not Morgan. Had she been any other woman, Evan might have thought she was getting lost on purpose, that she just liked spending time with him. Not that Evan was vain, but he'd had enough women throw themselves at him to recognize the signs. Teyla's words about Morgan having a crush on him niggled at the back of his mind as well, but he dismissed the idea almost immediately. The doc just had no sense of direction, that was all.

A part of him thought it would have been nice, though, if Teyla were right. He wondered what Morgan would be like if someone could  _thaw her ice_  as Sheppard had put it. Evan's fists clenched in anger at the idea of that someone being anyone other than him. He frowned, surprised by his reaction.

Evan all but barged into the PT room where Colonel Sheppard was instructing Dr. McKay in some basic defense moves. He watched for a moment, his tension easing at the humorous scene of McKay giving his all to take down Ronon while Sheppard coached from the side. It was like watching a Chihuahua take on a Great Dane. Ronon easily blocked McKay's thrown fist and struck the scientist in the solar plexus. McKay held up a finger as he stood, doubled-over, trying to regain his breath.

Sheppard grinned and looked over at Evan. "Major! Looking for a little exercise?"

"That's generally what people come to the gym for," Evan replied, a smile breaking out on his face.

"Hey, you were…showing me…how to…defend—"

"We'll work on target practice later." Sheppard turned to Ronon.

"Take a break while me and Lorne show Rodney how sparring  _should_  look."

Ronon held out his arms. "Break? I'm not even sweating yet." He grinned at McKay, who sneered back as best as he could.

"Nice. Real nice. Way to make a teammate feel bad. Do I make you feel bad about your sub-par intelligence?" He waved his arm in Ronon's general direction and Dex, grinning, grabbed it and helped Mckay to the benches, easing him onto one.

Evan threw his towel to Ronon and took up a ready position, muscles loose, eyes riveted to his opponent's face. Sheppard took a swing at him and Evan blocked it with his right hand, twisting around under Sheppard's outstretched arm to avoid the left jab the colonel had aimed at him. He tried to get Sheppard into a headlock, but the colonel's chin dropped and he threw Evan over his shoulder. Evan rolled over, regaining his feet in the process. They continued for nearly an hour, evenly matched in skill until McKay interrupted.

"Well, this is exciting and all, but I'm going to go watch some paint dry."

Evan's concentration wavered for the split second his C.O. needed to knock him flat on the ground and pounce on his prone body. "Yield," Sheppard commanded and, since Evan wanted to catch McKay, he did. Sheppard rose and reached down to help Evan up and the two men shook hands before Evan ran to the bench and grabbed his towel, following McKay out the door.

Evan had been thinking of asking the colonel to serve as Dr. Morgan's escort. However, Evan had seen enough feminine looks of admiration aimed at the colonel while they sparred. He had decided that  _anyone_  else would be a better idea. McKay would do. Even though the thought of McKay touching Dr. Morgan still made Evan queasy, he was pretty certain that the scientist was more interested in Dr. Keller. The more he thought about it, though, the more he had the idea that Dr. Morgan might be offended at him sending along a babysitter in his stead. With that in mind, he wanted to talk to McKay about the possibility of an interactive map.

"McKay, wait up," Evan called as the door closed behind him. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Me?" McKay seemed confused by his attention.

"Yeah. I need your help."

"My help?" Rodney puffed up, a satisfied smile touching his lips and Evan sighed.

"Look, is there some way to keep someone from getting lost in Atlantis?"

McKay looked askance at Evan. "As a matter of fact, there is, Major. There are these handy-dandy, new-fangled items called  _maps_. One merely ascertains where they are on the  _map_ …" McKay used air quotes around the word  _map_ , making Evan frown in irritation. "…finds where they would like to go, and charts a course."

Evan bit his lip against a sharp retort, closing his eyes and counting to ten as his mother had taught him to do when he was angry. At twenty, he stopped counting and opened his eyes. McKay was looking at him expectantly.

"McKay. If someone were cartographically challenged, is there a way to take, say a GPS, and load their route for the day into it. To tweak it so that someone would not get lost going from their quarters to their job."

"Someone stupid?"

"Someone new."

"I suppose I could tweak a GPS app on a PDA so that it recognizes all the levels of Atlantis—tie it to the Atlantis mapping device through the life signs detector."

"And account for someone accidentally using the transporter."

"Excuse me, just how does one  _accidentally_  use the transporter?"

Evan sighed as he remembered trying to find Morgan on her first night. He didn't know, either, but it was best to account for all possibilities.

"Look, can you do it or not?"

"Well of course I can do it." McKay's natural confidence in his abilities with anything technical shone through.

"Can you do it tonight?"

"Tonight? As in now? Oh, no no no no no. You misunderstand. This will take days. I  _do_  have other projects, you know."

" _You_  misunderstand, McKay. I need it tonight. I'm going off world tomorrow—"

"And you think you'll get lost on the way to the gate room?"

Evan sighed in frustration. He felt like he was ramming his head into a brick wall whenever he talked to McKay. He decided to try the only tack that truly always worked with the scientist.

"Look, McKay, you're my only hope. I need to help a friend so that she doesn't get lost while I'm off world tomorrow."

McKay frowned, then his face lit up. "Friend is it? She? Someone new? Ah, you have a thing for Doctor Morgan. I thought I had heard a rumor to that effect. Not that I can blame you, I mean she is brilliant at what she does. And she is pretty. A bit unsociable, but then—"

"McKay! Can you do it?"

"Well, of course I can do it."

"Tonight?"

"It'll be difficult, but…"

"You excel at difficult, McKay."

"Too true. Come to my quarters first thing in the morning."

"Don't let me down, McKay."

Rodney sneered in answer, holding out his hand and snapping his fingers for Evan to give him the PDA. Evan held it out and grinned as he watched McKay walk off down the hall, muttering to himself as he played with the device.

~*~

The next morning, Evan stood outside of McKay's quarters, waving his hand before the console as it chimed, yet again announcing his presence. The sun was nearly up and he was due in the gate room in the next twenty minutes; that left him very little time to get the PDA, send the app, and still arrive in time to leave with his team. He began pounding on the doors, waving his hand before the console intermittently. Finally, the doors opened and a very tousled, very peeved-looking Rodney stood there with his robe half tied.

"Do you have it?" Evan had no time for pleasantries.

"Do I…of course I have it. What time is it?" McKay scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Oh-five-thirty. Where is it?" Evan looked around behind McKay, peering into his quarters.

"Five-thirty! Have you lost your mind? Do you have any idea what getting up so early does to a person's brain? My brain needs its beauty rest."

"Sorry, McKay, but I gotta leave in twenty. Can I have it?"

McKay shuffled back into his room and grabbed the PDA, thrusting it into Lorne's hands. "Just press this icon and when it comes up, hit  _forward_ , and it will forward the app to her. I programmed it with the locations in the order you told me to."

"Thanks, McKay. I owe you one."

"You owe me two—one for getting me up at this hour." McKay turned with a look of disgust and shuffled off back to his bed as the door closed.

Evan didn't argue; he pulled up the app and sent it, along with a reminder about why he couldn't be there himself, to Dr. Morgan. He jogged down the halls until he arrived at the gate room, for once the last of his team there.

~*~

Justinia was surprised to find a message on her PDA when she left for work the next morning. Major Lorne. He was going off world with his team and would be unable to escort her to work. He had left her with an interactive mapping app—when she came to the turn she needed to take, it told her. She smiled at his thoughtfulness as the map beeped, reminding her in big blue letters to turn left and showing her where the infirmary was. His message claimed that the app would also lead her to and from the gate room and mess hall, and that she would answer to him if she skipped lunch. Once more the thought of Major Lorne, and what might have been, left her melancholy. When he got back, she would have to push him away no matter how empty and hollow her heart felt at the thought.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Evan is injured while off-world. Justinia treats him and the sexual tension gets ramped up.

**Title:**  In the Blood

**Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Word Count:**  3191

**Rating:**  PG-13

**Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne, OFC

**Spoilers:**  None

**Disclaimers:**  No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

**Beta:**  Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny!

~*~ 

Evan and his group of Air Force Spec Ops stood with the scientists, who worked in small groups around and just outside the village. The military men tried to stay focused, but the sheer monotony of the duty made them lose concentration. The geologists were more boring than ever as they exclaimed over bits of dirt in the little pre-mechanized village. Lorne looked around at the grubby natives who lived there, not for the first time wondering what they could do to help these people. The settlement, which consisted of a dozen or so dilapidated buildings, was on the edge of a precipice that overlooked a valley of sand and stone. A few dead trees sprinkled the landscape. It was hot and the sunlight beat down unmercifully from a bright sky. Evan wore his desert gear, including a Boonie hat and sunglasses, but he would be glad to get back to the cool, climate-controlled air and sea breezes of Atlantis.

"Once it was beautiful." An old man had come up to where Evan stood near the edge of the drop. Dr. Jeffries was working his way far too close to the rim for comfort.

"What happened?" Evan tilted his head at the barren landscape.

"First, the Wraith culled us too deeply. There were not enough people to work the land. And then the droughts came. The first year was not so bad. When the second year of droughts came, we thought that it could not last so much longer. It has been nearly twenty years with little to no rain."

"Why don't your people simply move?"

"Generations have lived here, have died here and been buried here. It is our home."

Evan nodded his understanding. His own family had been in the San Francisco area since the first Boston traders began arriving in the 1820s. His sister lived there with her husband and two children. His mother taught art at the same school that she had attended as a child. His father flew helicopters for the SFPD. Aunts, uncles, and more cousins than he could count lived in the area still. Despite his family's history, Evan wasn't sure he had the stubbornness it would take to stay in a place when the means of making a living were so obviously long gone, though. "Yeah, I guess I can understand that."

The old man rubbed his grubby beard. "Will your people be able to help us?"

"I wish I knew, sir. I'm no scientist, just here to protect them."

"You think we pose a threat?" The man's smile was amused and made his already wrinkled eyes nearly disappear into his face.

Evan considered. How could he tell the oldster that they weren't worried about his people without insulting him? "You have given us your word that you mean us no harm. It's just that threats…arise…from time to time." Evan's gaze shifted to the Stargate and then to the sky to punctuate his meaning.

"Indeed they do." The old man turned toward the village. "If you will excuse me, the sun tires me much quicker now than when I was a youngster."

Evan nodded and gave the man a smile; the man returned the gesture before shuffling back to the square to sit in the shade. Evan looked at Jeffries and took off his hat to wipe the sweat from his forehead, fanning himself briefly before putting the hat back on.

A bird cried out, obviously some sort of raptor from its feral call, and the scientist exclaimed in delight, running unheedingly toward the edge. Evan called out, moving to stop Jeffries, and then tripped as a small animal scampered across his path. The raptor swooped low, narrowly missing his head. He reached out to catch himself, but his hands found only air and he tumbled sideways down the precipice, trying to form his body into a ball to minimize the damage. The initial angle was sharp, and the first time his body hit the hard-packed ground, it knocked the wind out of him. He rolled down the rest of the hill until the ground leveled out, coming to rest nearly half a click from the village in what once had been a good-sized river. He saw the rock a moment before his head struck it and then everything went black.

~*~

Justinia was on duty in the infirmary when the call came in.

"Dr. Morgan. This is Colonel Carter. You're needed in the gate room immediately."

Justinia tapped her earpiece. "I'll be right there." She reached into her pocket for the PDA, but the nurse on duty had already grabbed the emergency kit and was heading out the door.

"This way!" the woman called, hurrying down the hall. Justinia followed. The gate was activated, its mercurial surface rippling. Colonel Carter stepped forward.

"Major Lorne's group escorted some scientists on a mission to TR1492. Lorne fell down a rather steep hill and is injured. He hit his head and is unconscious. His team doesn't dare move him."

Justinia nodded, moving into the event horizon with the nurse and a small escort. The Stargate swallowed her, dissolved her and reanimated her at the other end. The planet was hot and dry, and Justinia began to sweat right away. She shaded her eyes with her hand.

"This way, Doc." A sergeant directed her through the little village, turning to help her find her footing down the steep hill. They trotted over to Lorne, who was lying amid the strewn rocks of a dry river bed.

On first inspection, there were no bad breaks and only a little blood, but Justinia knew that could be deceiving. Lorne could have many broken bones and even internal bleeding after such a long fall. She knelt by his side, pulling out her flashlight and opening his eyes to check out his pupils. His eyelashes fluttered against her fingers and he stared woozily at her.

"Doc, am I hallucinating?"

"I don't know, Major. What do you see?"

Lorne's smile was lopsided, like a drunk's. "You look just like an angel, 'cept your hair's pulled back, and you're not smiling. You should smile. I bet you got a pretty smile."

Justinia was taken aback for just a moment before her professional persona took over. Lorne's words were slurred and his pupils were dilated. She had to get him back to the infirmary as soon as possible. "Yes, Major. You are most definitely hallucinating. Can you move at all?"

"Sure, I can move." Lorne started to sit up with Justinia assisting him but then fell back. Justinia jumped forward, angling her arm behind his head to keep him from hitting it on the rock again. In the process, his weight dragged her down onto his chest. "Told ya I got moves, Doc," Lorne murmured, closing his eyes.

"No! Lorne. Major Lorne. Wake up." Justinia slapped his cheek.

Lorne blinked and looked up at her, a beatific smile on his face. "Doc. What're you doing here?"

"You've been hurt, Major." Justinia nodded to the military men as she unpacked and unfolded the stretcher. "Help me roll him onto the stretcher. I've got to get him back to the infirmary."

The men did as instructed, each holding a corner of the stretcher as the four of them lifted it in synch. The soldiers nodded to Justinia, indicating she should lead the way.

Justinia looked around, found the hill with the town nestled atop it, and started off, silently thankful for easy landmarks. Once in the little hamlet, though, she stopped to let the others go first, leading her through a few twists and turns until they arrived at the Stargate.

A scientist waited by the DHD, inputting the code to Atlantis and their IDC at a word from one of the men holding Lorne. The symbols on the gate flashed, the code locked, and the event horizon whooshed out and contracted. Justinia stepped through, followed by the Air Force men carrying Lorne, and then the rest of the Atlantis team.

On the other side, Colonel Carter waited impatiently. "Well?"

"He has a concussion. I need to get him to the infirmary."

Lorne looked up and grimaced at his commander. "Sorry, Colonel."

"It's all right, Major. Accidents happen. Just let the doctor fix you up, okay?"

Lorne nodded, and Colonel Carter stepped out of the way, allowing Justinia to pass; she climbed the steps, moving off down the hallway. Just past the first hallway, she was pulled up short by the voice of the airman behind her.

"Um, Doc? Won't this way be a little bit shorter?"

Justinia turned as the man gestured with his chin toward the passage she had just walked by. She felt the blush heat her neck and patted her pocket—the app was nice, but she would really have to find her way around for more efficiency. "Of course. I'm still new here. I don't know all the shortcuts."

"Sure, Doc. Why don't we just lead the way, then?"

"I think that would be best."

They arrived at the infirmary a few moments later and the airmen placed Lorne on one of the beds before leaving. Lorne grimaced as Justinia and the nurse took his flack jacket from him and made him lie down. They hooked him up to an Ancient machine very like an EEG. The machine would let them know if his brain activity changed in any way while they checked him for other injuries. She took out the scanner and passed the wand over his body, finding nothing too serious—a couple of cracked ribs that would have to be taped and a severely sprained ankle that would keep him away from missions for a bit. The scanner showed that his concussion was not severe. She passed her finger back and forth before his eyes a few times, watching his reactions improve with each pass. His pupils were returning to normal. Rest would actually be the best thing for him now, just as soon as they got him cleaned up and into a hospital gown. Justinia was about to call a nurse to help the major when the doors to the infirmary opened once more.

~*~

Evan looked over to see Colonel Sheppard's team entering the infirmary. Rodney was moaning as Ronon helped him in and dumped him unceremoniously onto a bed. Morgan quickly moved over to check on the new patient. "What's wrong?"

McKay moaned once more. "I'm dying."

Sheppard frowned. "You're not dying, McKay. You got a splinter or two, that's all."

"A splinter? You call a hunk of tree blown off by gunfire and wedged into my flesh a splinter?"

Sheppard pursed his lips, considering. "That is the usual definition of a splinter. A small shard of wood in the flesh."

Evan grinned, well aware of McKay's low pain tolerance. He watched as Morgan took the hand McKay was cradling and peered closely.

"Where were you hurt, Dr. McKay?"

Evan shared a smirk with his CO at the doctor's attempt to find McKay's wound.

"Don't you see it? I may lose the use of my hand."

Morgan looked up, brows drawn as she chewed her lower lip. She motioned with her head for a nurse to attend Dr. McKay. Sheppard gave the doc a half smile. "He's like this. You get used to him."

Ronon's raspy voice added, "He whines a lot. Sheppard, remember the time he got shot in the a—"

"Hey! I  _am_  in the room, you know." McKay fidgeted uncomfortably. "And there's really no need to tell everyone about that, is there?"

Sheppard smiled unrepentantly. "We know, Rodney. Now let the nice nurse attend to your booboo. And we don't tell  _everyone_  the arrow in your ass story. Only the new people."

"That is so typical. Getting a chuckle out of my pain by downgrading my injuries. "

"Just deflating them to their proper proportion. We're fine, Doc. Mostly cuts and scrapes." He looked toward Evan on the bed. "I hear you fell down and went  _boom_ , Major."

Evan smiled ruefully as he slowly sat up. He'd known he was going to hear it over the way he had fallen. He couldn't have gotten injured while protecting a child from a Wraith attack. Nope. Had to trip over a furry little animal. He decided to put a McKay-esque spin on it. "Actually, I was attacked by the local fauna."

Morgan looked at him quizzically. "Attacked? I thought you tripped over a small rodent and fell down the escarpment."

Evan sighed and cocked an eyebrow as Sheppard chuckled. "Thanks, Doc. Way to chat me up in front of my CO."

Morgan turned a pretty shade of red. "I'm…I'm sorry. I…"

Sheppard grinned. "Don't worry about it, Doc. You won't damage Lorne's reputation with me. He looks worse off than my group. We'll be fine with the nurses taking care of us. Do me a favor and take good care of the major. I need my XO back on his feet ASAP." Evan frowned as his CO winked conspiratorially at him over Morgan's head.

Morgan turned back to face Sheppard. "I don't see that happening any time soon, Colonel. He's got a sprained ankle, two cracked ribs, and an arm wound that looks like it needs stitches."

"I'm fine, Doc. A couple of bumps and bruises. That's all. Nothing a good night's sleep, a hot bath, and some ibuprofen won't cure." Back at Cheyenne Mountain, prior to his knowledge of the Stargate Program, Evan might've lain in bed as long as the doctor said was necessary. In the Pegasus Galaxy, however, it was important to push past the pain sometimes.

Morgan cocked an eyebrow at him and he had the feeling he was about to be on the other end of a tongue-lashing. The thought made him warmer than he should've been. "Remove your shirt."

"What?"

Morgan crossed her arms and stared at him. "You heard me."

Morgan's demand surprised him. Sheppard leaned in close to the doc and Evan felt a wave of jealousy as his CO's closeness made Morgan blush. "Now Doc, don't you think you oughta buy him dinner and take him somewhere private first?"

Morgan turned a wide-eyed gaze at Sheppard. Evan's vision narrowed to just those two people, who were close enough that their noses were nearly touching. He sighed in relief as Morgan stepped away from the colonel and toward his bed. She nodded at him to get on with it.

Evan reached down to pull the shirt from his pants. He gripped the sides of the shirt and began to pull it over his torso, then stopped, hissing as fire raged through his chest and abdomen. He gritted his teeth against the cry of pain and dropped his arms. The world began to spin around him and he slumped forward. Two sets of arms caught him before he hit the ground, steadying him.

"I've got him, Colonel." Morgan's voice seemed to come from a long distance away. Evan's head was resting on her chest and he breathed in her warm scent—soap and something both sharp and sweet. Vanilla, he thought. And the sharper scent reminded him of the sachets his mom used to put under his and his sister's pillows to help them sleep. Lavender. A hint of sweat and dust from the planet. It was almost enough to make his head swim if it hadn't been already. She was stroking his hair, her voice sure and steady as she told him that it was going to be all right.

She helped him to lie back on the bed and bathed his forehead as the world slowly righted itself. He cracked open an eyelid. "So, about that dinner…"

_God, she looked hot when she was confused._ The way her head tilted to one side and her nose scrunched up was priceless. And he really loved when she nibbled on her lip—it made him want to do the same. "Never mind, Doc. I guess maybe you were right about my injuries."

"Of course I was. Now, while you're lying back down, let's get that cut stitched."

Deftly, she administered a local anesthetic, then cleaned the wound on the back of his forearm. A couple of neat stitches later, she was done.

"Lay there for a minute while I get your shoes off." Evan watched through hooded eyes as she grabbed the curtain and pulled it around them, shielding them from the rest of the room. She moved to the end of the bed and unlaced his boots, gently raising his feet to slip the shoes off. Placing the boots under the bed, she stood back up and gazed at him a moment. "Do you feel ready to sit up?"

"Sure, Doc. I can try." Evan allowed her to help him into a sitting position.

"Time to get you out of these clothes, Major." Morgan was all business as she leaned close to pull his shirt from the back of his pants. Evan closed his eyes and turned his head to breathe in the intoxicating scent of her again. Without conscious thought, he nuzzled the juncture where her neck and shoulder joined, his breath feathering under the cloth to the pale skin there. Morgan stiffened, leaning back a bit to reach for the front of his shirt. He jumped as her cool fingers touched the hot flesh of his belly. Evan tried to think unsexy thoughts to calm the erection that was tenting his pants, but it was no use. The scent of her, her closeness, the sound of her voice were all combining to overwhelm his too-long celibate body. A blush stained Morgan's cheeks and Evan realized she must've seen the reaction his body was having to her nearness despite his injuries.

He raised his arms, hissing in pain as she removed the shirt. He groaned, gritting his teeth.

Evan thought sure he would explode as her fingers went to his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. What he wouldn't give to be uninjured and them alone in a room somewhere. He was going to truly embarrass himself if she undressed him any more. His voice was husky with his desire as he put a hand over hers. "Doc, I think I better do the rest myself."

Morgan gazed up at him, her doe-eyes killing him. She nodded and backed quickly away, her hands tightly fisted. Her ragged breathing and the hard nipples he could see poking against her shirt let him know that she had been similarly affected.

"If…if you say so, Major. I'll send in the nurse to help you get cleaned up while I get something for your pain." Evan grinned as she practically ran through the curtain that was around his bed. Maybe he was in pain, maybe he would need ice doused into his lap to cool things off there for now, but her reaction let him know that she was human and interested in him. From the looks of things, quite interested. The grin faded as the male nurse stepped through the curtain to help Evan undress.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justinia has very un-professional thoughts about Evan. She and Evan get to know each other better as she treats his injuries.

**Title:**  In the Blood

 **Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

 **Word Count:**  2075

 **Rating:**  PG-13

 **Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne, OFC

 **Spoilers:**  None

 **Disclaimers:**  No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

 **Beta:**  Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny!

~*~

Justinia tossed and turned as sleep eluded her. Every time she closed her eyes, images attacked her mind. Evan lying hurt on the ground. Evan telling her she looked like an angel, his eyes warm and affectionate. Evan sitting bare-chested on the bed in the infirmary. She had seen men  _fully_ naked often and it had never distracted her like the sight of his bare chest had—well, rarely, she amended, staring up at the ceiling. Then, there had been his arousal. She didn't understand it, but the man had actually seemed to be attracted to  _her_. That thought plagued her, with her imagination filling in things she knew nothing about first hand. What would his touch feel like? What did his body look like completely unclothed? What would it feel like to make love with Evan? The idea that she was beginning to think of him so intimately made her shiver with fear and yet she could not seem to  _stop_  thinking of him.

She remembered the first time she had seen a naked man. It was in med school, and she had blushed almost violently at the sight as the young student stood before them. Her anatomy teacher was a firm believer in the "hands on" approach, and so pictures in the book were not good enough when he lectured on the human body. Live models were used nearly every class, although they were not always completely naked.

Her desk was in the front of the class and the student had been aroused by so many women admiring him.  _Wassa matter, sweet cheeks? Never seen a naked guy before?_ His smile was insolent, but his words too true for comfort. Justinia had tried to get out of the class, but was told in no uncertain terms that she would make a poor doctor if she could not handle seeing naked people. She had toughed it out from there, telling herself the body was only a machine and never again had the sight of naked flesh caused her a moment's pause. Until today.

Her fingers had actually been shaking as she pulled Evan's shirt out of his pants. And when she had felt his breath on her skin… He had been sitting there in the infirmary, an injured man in her care, and all she had wanted to do was throw him down and have her way with him.

She was absolutely mortified by how often and how intimately she was thinking of him lately. Even thinking of him as  _Evan_  instead of as  _Major Lorne_. That would simply have to stop. Her parents were already choosing a husband for her, and once her career was launched, she would return to Earth and marry the man they chose for her. There was simply no room for fantasies about Major Lorne in her life.

~*~

Evan moved restlessly on the bed. He tried to convince himself it was only the pain of his injuries that made him wakeful, but every time he closed his eyes, he felt Justinia's fingers brushing his abdomen, removing his belt. Saw Justinia's blue eyes, wide and innocent, full of confusion when he told her he'd better finish undressing himself, suddenly become heated, full of desire as she leaned forward to kiss him. His eyes flew open and, with a frustrated groan, he sat up. He reached for the water on his nightstand, tempted to dump it in his lap instead of drinking it.

"Are you all right, Major?" Dr. Michaels poked his head in the door.

"Yeah, just hard to sleep, is all. Strange bed." Evan smiled at the man.

"Are you having any pain?"

"Yeah, but nothing bad." Evan winced as his body seemed to respond to the doctor's question. Certain parts ached more than others and not because they were injured.

"Good. We don't want to give you too much medication right now. Don't want to exacerbate your injuries."

"I understand." Evan sighed. There was only one cure for his current condition and  _that_  wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"Try and get some more sleep, Major."

"I'll try, Doc." Evan lay back down and shut his eyes.  _Damn! Why can't Justinia work the night shift? Of course, it's probably just as well she isn't here; I'd never get any sleep…_

_~*~_

Justinia yawned and scrubbed her face with her hands. At least the program Evan provided her PDA with allowed her to make her way to the mess hall and get a coffee.  _Evan._  How would she face him this morning after the erotic dreams of the two of them together that had disrupted her sleep? Her mother's icy voice suddenly filled her mind:  _With professionalism, Justinia_. She rose and pulled out the PDA, following the lighted trail to the infirmary.

She arrived to find Evan—Major Lorne, she corrected quickly—lying in the bed, eyes shut, lashes caressing the top of his cheekbones; his breathing was deep and even. It was very hard to distance herself when he was lying there, looking so peaceful. She stood staring at him until the soft voice of Dr. Michaels spoke behind her, making her jump.

"Your patient had a restless night, but he's fine otherwise. Sorry, did I startle you?"

"I…" Justinia tried to get her breath back, but then the major's voice pulled her attention back to the bed.

"I couldn't sleep with Dr. Frankenstein skulking around the infirmary."

Justinia blinked, confused by his reference to the classic bit of literature. "Dr. Frankenstein? Who's that?"

Michaels grinned. "I think he means me. He just would rather have a woman roaming these rooms at night, is all."

"Guilty." Lorne chuckled, and then began coughing, winding up with a groan of pain.

"I can take a hint. Time for me to go." Michaels waved at Lorne, who thrust his chin out in lieu of waving back.

Justinia was at Lorne's side a moment later, helping him to sit up straighter and get his breath. She reached down to the bed's controls and moved it so that he was able to sit back at a comfortable angle.

"You really should be more careful, Major."

His smile was sardonic as he pinned her with his steady gray gaze. "Yes, ma'am."

"Let me see what's going on down here." Justinia moved down and rolled the sheets up from the bottom, exposing Lorne's swollen ankle. "What did you do?" She glared over at him accusingly.

"What do you mean?" Lorne peered down, still having difficulty seeing over the bulk of the rolled-up linens.

"This ankle is even more swollen than it was when I left here last night."

"Well, it's not like I was doing jumping jacks." His tone was snappish and Justinia flushed. She had annoyed him again. That was good; it would keep him at arm's length. She tried to ignore the roiling of her stomach and the sadness that washed over her at the idea of pushing him away. Shuddering briefly, Justinia took out the scanner and ran it over his ankle one more time.

"No. No fracture. Just a severe sprain. All right, time for another bandage. We'll ice it first. Where's the pillow I gave you last night to rest your foot on?"

Lorne glanced down at the floor by the other side of his bed. "Um, I kinda kicked it off."

Justinia scowled at him as she bent to retrieve the pillow, fluffing it up before gently lifting his leg and placing his foot back on the pillow.

"I'll be right back with the ice."

"Sure thing, Doc."

When she came back, Evan's eyes were closed once more, his hands resting on his stomach. They were strong, capable hands, and Justinia swallowed, forcing away all thoughts of how those hands felt on her, of how they would feel on more intimate parts of her body than just her arms. As lightly as she could, she placed the ice on Lorne's swollen ankle. He cracked one eye open to look at her.

"I'll be back in about twenty minutes and put on your bandage. We have to get the swelling down first."

"Can you visit with me while we wait?"

What was it about his voice that made her insides melt? "I…I really can't. I have rounds first."

"Rounds?" Lorne looked around at the nearly empty infirmary. "Look, Doc, I don't mean to downgrade your work, but there are more medical personnel here at the moment than there are patients. If you don't want to stay, just say so."

Justinia thought of all the times he had gone out of his way to be nice to her. It was definitely safer to stay away from him, but he had more than earned twenty minutes of her time. "I guess it can wait." She sat on the chair near his bed, perched on the edge, ill at ease. "What did you want to talk about?"

"How about you?"

"Me? Why me?" She hated talking about herself, hated the vulnerable feeling that came with it.

"Why not you? Are you in the Witness Protection Program or something?" His eyes sparkled and Justinia was once more uncomfortably aware of how nervous he made her.

"No. What a silly question. You know who I am."

"No. I know what it says on your file. I know you have no sense of direction. But I don't know  _you_." Justinia shivered as his steady gaze held her once more. She felt like a deer in the headlights, seeing her destruction coming at her, yet unable to move. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, how about, where were you born?"

"I was born at Pease. Lived there for the first five years of my life."

"Did you like New Hampshire?"

"Yes." The fact was that when she allowed herself to think of such things, Justinia still considered the Portsmouth area to be her home. She swallowed, looking down at her interlaced fingers. Lorne made her so uncomfortable. She looked up into his eyes—eyes that seemed to burn right into her soul. She decided to turn things around a bit before he found out just how boring she was. "Where were you born?"

He smiled. "San Francisco."

"Did you like it there?" She still felt awkward and so she echoed his question to her.

"Yeah, I did. Miss it still, if the truth be told. My whole family's there. Mind, it's been nice, seeing all kinds of new places with the Air Force. I was even sent to England and Germany for a time before joining the Space Command."

Justinia nodded. "We spent some time in Europe, too. My father was stationed at Lakenheath and Ramstein."

"Did it ever bother your parents, moving so much?"

Lorne's question confused Justinia. "I don't think so. They never spoke of it—it was just the job. They did what was required."

"My parents loved living in the same town they grew up in." Evan smiled, his face lighting up and his gaze seeming to turn inward. "They loved giving my sister and me that stability. They all live there still." He glanced at her. "You have any siblings?"

"No. Mother and Father had me. They had done their duty by reproducing. They didn't want any more children." How many times had she heard that as a child? Maybe half a dozen times? That had been their answer every time she had asked for a younger sibling. After a few times of asking, her parents had demanded she stop and so she had, but the craving for a sibling had never gone away.

"Damn, Doc, that's harsh. My parents wanted a whole pack of kids, but they just weren't able to. My sister and I are it."

"What's your sister's name?" Justinia felt an unaccountable longing to know more about Lorne's sister since she had been denied one herself.

"Katherine—well, Katy. I call her Rin; there was a girl at school once that I hated named Kate, so I couldn't call my big sister by the same name."

Justinia smiled for a brief second. "My mother's name is Katherine, too. People always tried to call her Kate or Katy, but she would let them know that was completely unacceptable. My parents don't like pet names."

"It sounds like it was a very strict house."

" _Structure creates balance_ , my parents always say."

"Mine say that life is found in the chaos."

Justinia realized that she and Lorne had been talking for some time. She had duties to attend to, including re-wrapping his ankle. She stood abruptly, calling for a nurse. She removed the ice and wrapped the bandage around his ankle while the nurse held his leg up. She turned to leave, but Lorne's voice caused her to turn back briefly.

"Better get used to the chaos, Doc. You find it a lot in the Pegasus Galaxy.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan invites Justinia on a date.

**Title:**  In the Blood

**Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Word Count:**  1642

**Rating:**  Explicit—masterbation

**Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne, OFC

**Spoilers:**  None

**Disclaimers:**  No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

**Beta:**  Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny!

~*~ 

Justinia yawned and stretched, arching her back. She closed her eyes as she rolled her head to ease the tension in her neck. With a sigh of contentment, she dropped her head forward and opened her eyes before pushing off from the desk with her hands. Carefully, she replaced the rolling chair under the desk and made her way to the door of the infirmary. Her shift was over. Time to go.

Just as she passed beyond the doorway, Evan moved forward, blocking her as he leaned in on his crutches. Justinia pulled up short, putting up a hand to avoid crashing into him. Her eyes widened in surprise, her other hand going reflexively to her chest as she gasped in alarm.  _Why does he have to_ do _that? Skulking around like a…like a…skulker? He should still be in bed, for goodness sakes!_

"Where…" Justinia licked her lips and dropped her hands, glaring up at her unruly patient. "Where to you think you're going?"

Despite his injury, Evan's presence made her feel warm and safe. She wanted to curl up against him and feel his arms close around her.  _Why, why can't it be like that? Because your parents would never approve, Justinia, that's why._  But Evan was temptation on two legs. And despite knowing she was meant to marry another, Justinia was sorely tempted.

The crutches forced Evan to lean forward; his biceps and triceps bulged. He shifted his stance and the muscles released a bit only to contract once more. Justinia's breathing became ragged and she could feel her heart racing as she thought of her dreams of the previous evening. His face was only inches away. She could feel his warm breath feathering her eyes and nose. His eyes were warm and friendly and a small smile touched his mouth. It was hard to resist leaning forward to capture that mouth with her own.

Suddenly the long, wide hallway seemed narrow and cramped. The air-conditioning didn't appear to be working. The world narrowed down to just the two of them. People walked by, but if they said anything to her, Justinia didn't notice. She barely heard his response, barely remembered asking the question.

"I thought maybe we could get some supper, then go down to the theatre." His voice was muted velvet and slid over her like the most decadent silk. Justinia could not control the shiver that ran down her body. She had a fleeting image of the two of them sitting in a dark theatre beside each other, watching  _La Boheme_. He would look  _so_  good in a tuxedo. She licked her dry lips at the thought, her teeth grabbing hold of her bottom lip and worrying it.

"Well?" Evan was staring at her and Justinia realized she had not answered him yet. She felt the heat of her blush sting her cheeks and ducked her head. She raised her eyes and blinked up at Evan.

"The theatre? Here?" she asked, confused. Why would such an important scientific and military outpost play host to a group of Broadway actors?

Evan grinned at her and Justinia's heart quickened. "Well, it's what we call the room. Don't know what it was once for, but we managed to get a projector with a DVD option. A couple of the science crew get their friends to let them borrow vids we ask for on the weekly check-in. They're not usually the best movies, but…" Lorne shrugged.

Justinia hesitated. She misunderstood; their interpretations of the word  _theatre_  were very different. One thing her parents would definitely not approve of was wasting time by going to see a  _film_ , but she looked up into Evan's eyes and was instantly lost. He looked like a little puppy, begging to have its belly scratched. And the crutches only added to the pitiful look. "That would be nice, Major."

"Really?" Evan's brows shot up. The surprise on his face almost made Justinia laugh. Almost. Except his reaction made her want to cry. The doubt that plagued her life reared up to smash away her wall of confidence.  _He didn't really want you to say yes. He's just being nice._ Besides, she thought way too much about him, even beginning to think of him as Evan.  _Evan is far too intimate, Justinia. Time to stop this now. You can_ not _be with him. Push him away. You'll get over it_. She shook her head as a little voice added,  _some day._

Justinia squared her shoulders and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over, sniffing in what she hoped sounded like disdain. "You didn't let me finish. That would be nice, Major, but I have other things to do. Important things. I haven't the time to waste on entertainment, nor company. I spend a lot of time on my own. I've gotten used to it." A wave of pain nearly rocked Justinia to her knees.  _Liar_. She hadn't gotten used to it. She'd ignored it. Until Evan.  _No._  Not Evan.  _Major Lorne._

Growing up, she had never been allowed to go to parties, never been allowed to date or to even have play dates as a young child. Other children banded together in school, laughing, talking with each other. Justinia had never been welcome among them. She had resigned herself to being alone, at least until her parents found her a suitable husband. She had learned the hard way that the only people who were routinely nice to her were currying her parents' favor. Lorne was different, she knew that. However, she also knew that letting him get close to her was wrong. It would only hurt more in the long run.

The biting tone of Lorne's voice pulled her back to reality. "Fine. If you want to be alone, don't let me stop you." She watched him for only a moment as he stormed away, the crutches clicking on the floor. Justinia's eyes began to tear up and her lip trembled. She turned and fled to her quarters before anyone could see her lose control.

~*~

Evan was seething with anger by the time he got to his room. He skipped the chow hall, too angry to eat, ditto for going to the theatre. Why the Hell did that one woman's rejection sting so much? It wasn't like she was the first to refuse him.  _Then what's got you so pissed off? You sure never reacted like this with the others._

He hobbled to the bed and sat heavily, flinging the crutches across the room. They landed with a clatter and slid into the wall. He pulled himself back until he was sitting with his back against the headboard, wincing in pain as his bum ankle rubbed along the mattress covers. He crossed his arms and glared at the empty space before him, almost willing an image of the doc to come and take his wrath.

The woman had some serious nerve, the way she treated him. Well, he was done getting kicked around, done being nice to  _Doctor_  Morgan. He would give her a wide berth from now on. She was annoying, aggravating, rude, obnoxious…she was McKay without any redeeming factors. Except her soft skin. And her ice blue eyes. And her scent—vanilla with a hint of lavender. And the way she had treated his injuries, her hands gentle but firm.

He dropped his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. She was there, waiting behind his eyelids. Only this Doc Morgan was all lush, feminine curves and soft, gentle laughter. She spoke his name, her voice low and seductive, and he was instantly hard.  _Evan_. Not Major or Major Lorne, but  _Evan_. Her teeth lightly scraped her lower lip as she pronounced the  _v_  in his name and a small shiver rippled over his body. His cock jerked in response and his breathing became ragged. Justinia leaned in and placed a kiss on his mouth, her hand fumbling with his pants. It didn't matter that the hand was actually his own and that she was nowhere near him. He just needed relief.

~*~

Justinia sat on the couch, staring at the screen of her laptop but not really seeing it. The salt of her tears had dried, leaving tracks along her cheeks and over her chin. She was exhausted from the sobbing that had torn her apart. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Evan's face. Those gorgeous gray eyes framed by dark brows, the razor nose, the mouth turned up in a grin above his strong jaw and the dimples that offset his kissable lips.  _Oh, God! How can I want him so much?_

In her fantasy, Lorne's strong hands wrapped in her hair, holding her close while his mouth ravaged hers. His hands traveled lower, brushing across her sensitive nipples, down across her belly. She pulled her knees up, squeezing her legs together, but his hand still pushed between her legs. She burned for him as she had done for no other.

When his finger found her center, opening her to its invasion, she sighed in relief. She was so wet for him as he rubbed and stroked, slipping naturally into a rhythm, his thumb resting against her clit. She moaned as the pace increased, the strokes deepening as he added another finger. Her left hand curled into a fist in the bedclothes as her hips rocked up to meet his thrusts. A third finger, the strokes hard now, and she was crying out, falling over the edge. She opened her eyes and let her feet fall off the edge of the couch, her fingers still buried inside her body as she struggled to steady her breathing. Slowly, she removed her fingers and began to cry once more for what would never be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam decides to put a stop to the cold war between her two XOs.

**Title:**  In the Blood

 **Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

 **Word Count:**  1024

 **Rating:**  PG

 **Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne, OFC

 **Spoilers:**  None

 **Disclaimers:**  No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

 **Beta:**  Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny!

~*~

Justinia avoided Major Lorne as much as possible in the next weeks. She couldn't avoid him at his check-ups, though; after all, she was his attending physician. At these times, she did her duty, no more, no less.

"Sit on the gurney please, Major."

"Take off your shoe and sock please, Major."

"How does it feel when I do this, Major?"

"You're healing nicely, Major."

Clinical. It was how she'd been taught to be. It was how she must be. She refused to meet his eyes, eyes she could easily drown in. She was curt, professional…and dying inside every time she saw him. It was going to be a long year if she felt this way in her first weeks. 

~*~

"I've called you both here for two reasons." Colonel Carter sat behind her desk, arms resting on the surface, fingers laced. She studied the two people before her, noting their discomfort. Doctor Morgan sat on the edge of her chair, looking ready to fly off at the first sign of release. Major Lorne sat back more, but he was at military correct, seeming to be at attention in the chair. Both of them looked pale and drawn, and both of them had dark circles under their eyes. Sam decided to dive right in. "First, is Major Lorne fit to return to duty?"

Morgan's eyes bore into the wall behind Sam's chair; the woman seemed not to have heard the question. Sam moved forward in her chair, pinning Morgan with her gaze, forcing the doctor to look at her. "Doctor?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" Morgan was worrying her lower lip with her teeth, her body vibrating like a taut bow that was held too long in check.

Sam raised one eyebrow, wondering if Morgan's response was an answer or a question. She decided to clarify. "So Major Lorne is fit for duty?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good." Sam sat back in her chair again, turning her gaze to Lorne. The man was as poker-faced as ever, but his gaze, which also seemed to be trying to make a hole in the wall, gave him away. Sam felt the corners of her mouth twitch.

For the last few weeks, she had heard rumors of these two literally turning around and leaving a room if the other was there. She suspected the doctor was harboring a small crush on the major, and she had heard from Teyla that Lorne had blushed furiously when teased about Morgan. Something had happened to make them avoid one another to such an extent. Sam was not usually one to play Cupid, but she could not allow two of her senior staff to let their feelings color their actions in such a way. They needed to confront it, one way or the other, either coming to a truce or having hot, nasty sex somewhere. The IOA's latest directive had given Sam the opportunity to force Lorne and Morgan together.

"I have been directed by the IOA to assign medical personnel to each away team, making the teams into parties of five instead of four."

A quick glance nearly had her chuckling—Morgan's face drained of all color and there was a telltale twitch at the corner of Lorne's mouth that might have turned into a full-blown frown if he wasn't so in control.

"Colonel Sheppard's team has been assigned Doctor Keller. Since you, Major Lorne, are second in command after Sheppard, your team has been assigned Keller's second in command, Doctor Morgan. The other teams have been assigned their medical personnel as well. I have added one stipulation to the ruling: I will not have my medical personnel going into possibly dangerous situations without proper knowledge of defense and weaponry. Major Lorne, you will begin training Doctor Morgan in basic hand to hand fighting as well as overseeing her target practice."

Lorne met Sam's gaze and she was really glad he didn't choose to raid girls' poker night—the man would've cleaned them all out. "Ma'am. Yes, Ma'am."

Morgan, on the other hand, ought to be invited to join the card game; she looked ready to faint.

"Doctor, are you quite all right?" Sam really was concerned, but she refused to let these two continue to dance around each other. It could become dangerous if their emotions clouded their judgment for even a split second.

"Yes, Ma'am." Morgan's voice was a ragged whisper; Sam was almost afraid to dismiss her for fear the woman would simply pass out if she stood up.

"You will begin the training right away. Doctor, I believe your shift is over for the day?" Morgan nodded, her face full of misery. "And Major, you had nothing on your schedule for this afternoon other than training anyway, so now would be as good a time as any to start with Doctor Morgan, don't you agree?"

Sam couldn't keep the note of humor out of her voice, and Lorne did frown at her this time; the man was great at picking up subtle clues.

"Ma'am. Yes, Ma'am." Lorne's voice was tight and Sam quickly dismissed them, afraid she would begin laughing if she didn't. She watched the pair of them rise, step toward the door, nearly bump, and step back, all as though they had choreographed it. Lorne indicated the door with a tilt of his head. "After you, Doctor."

Morgan's eyes were wide as she sidled past Lorne.

"Thirty minutes, the big gym. Be there, Doctor." Lorne sounded taciturn and Sam was glad  _she_  wasn't going to be his sparring partner. Morgan paused in her escape long enough to nod her acceptance and then she was darting down the hall.

Lorne swung his gaze back to Sam. "You did get that tracking device implanted in her, didn't you, Ma'am?"

Sam blanched a bit, remembering the request from a pile of others on her desk. "She's scheduled for the surgery this week."

"Doctor Morgan! Wait up." Lorne turned on the balls of his feet as he called, running to catch up to Morgan.

Sam finally allowed the grin to escape her lips. She had thirty minutes to finish her paperwork and get to the gym. She wouldn't miss this for the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justinia begins her training with Evan.

**Title:**  In the Blood

**Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Word Count:**  1703

**Rating:**  NC-17

**Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne, OFC

**Spoilers:**  None

**Disclaimers:**  No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

**Beta:**  Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny! Any remaining mistakes are mine.

 

~*~

The gym doors hissed open and Doctor Morgan stepped through. Her hair was down from its usual bun, in a ponytail that swished along her neck as she looked around, apparently searching for someone. John never could resist a woman who was looking for someone.

"Come here often?"

Morgan turned quickly, and John's mouth quirked up at the corners as he tried not to chuckle over her obvious discomfort.

"Colonel. I am here under orders, waiting for my sparring partner."

"Well, I'm free. I'd be happy to—"

"I'm sorry. I'm under orders from Colonel Carter."

Visions of the new doc and his commander sweating and groaning as they wrestled on the ground had John clearing his throat and shifting his stance.  _Damn, that was hot!_ "You, um, you're sparring with Colonel Carter?"

"No. She said that I must be taught by…"

John followed her gaze to the door. Major Lorne strode in and John chuckled. This was going to be good.

"Enjoy, Doc. I know I will."

~*~

Justinia's mouth went dry, and then suddenly it seemed like she couldn't swallow fast enough to stem the tide of saliva. Evan was dressed in black gym pants with a black short-sleeved shirt.

A round tattoo took up most of his upper right arm, and was half covered by the shirt. She was surprised that she hadn't really noticed it before.  _Oh, you noticed it, Justinia. It just looks even more dangerous when he's in a black tee. Mother would_ never _approve._ Somehow, that thought made it—and him—even more appealing.

Evan looked irritated, put out, and incredibly, incredibly hot. His head swung around, almost immediately zoning in on her. He advanced on her and Justinia couldn't help it—she stepped back. He raised an eyebrow at her retreat and slowed his pace; a small smile played along his lips. His eyes had darkened to nearly the black of his shirt.

"Doc." His greeting was succinct, but that one little word, spoken intimately in such a public place, sent a shiver down her spine. She realized he hadn't called her anything but "Doctor Morgan" since she had snubbed his invitation to the movies. She was torn between relief at his seeming forgiveness and worry over what that forgiveness might mean.

~*~

Evan entered the gym, sure he must have beaten her there. He was annoyed to find the gym so full. Usually it was the smaller, more intimate gyms for special training that were full of people exercising. He hoped to find a small, quiet space where he and Morgan could train. He looked around for a spot and his eyes found her almost immediately. She stood with Colonel Sheppard by her side; the colonel wore a satisfied smirk on his face as his gaze met Evan's.  _Damn it! Why do I get so mad when I see her with another man? Christ, Evan, get a hold of yourself. She's as cold as they come, best to leave her alone._

He moved toward her, and checked his pace when he saw her shrink back, nearly bumping into Colonel Sheppard. He smiled to put her more at ease, but inside he was a mess. Her hair was down in a ponytail that made him think even more about releasing it. His breathing sped up as he thought about how good it would feel to run his hands through her long, blonde hair, to bury his nose in it and smell it, to taste it on his lips when he kissed her neck. Her cheeks were nearly feverish with color and her eyes were wide. She wore a royal blue top that brought out the soft blue of her eyes and was a perfect contrast to the golden hair that brushed her shoulders and upper arms. Her arms, always before covered by her uniform, were well-defined but slender. The shirt fit her closely and it was apparent that his fantasy paintings had not been far off the mark in the size of her breasts. Evan stifled a groan as he noticed that she was either cold or excited.

"Doc," he greeted her briefly. The sooner they got this over with, the better.

"Major." Her voice was barely a whisper; Evan watched as she swallowed. He noted with some surprise that the floor around them was now clear; many of the people who had been exercising now sat casually on the tiered benches lining the gym. He glanced up to see the not-too-subtle amusement written on the faces of Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla; Colonel Carter's face was inscrutable.  _So that's how it's gonna be. Fine._

He let his gaze drift over Morgan's tense body.

"Doc, have you had any self-defense training? Hand to hand, weapons, anything?"

"Father thought I should, but Mother thought I should devote my time to my studies. They agreed that if I needed to, I would be making enough money to hire a bodyguard."

Evan frowned. The more he heard of her parents, the more he knew exactly why she was so screwed up. "Have you ever hit anyone?"

"No. It would serve nothing. Why would I do that?"

"Maybe because they were attacking you?"

"But that's why I'd have the bodyguard."

"And your bodyguard is  _where_  right now?"

Morgan looked around, her gaze finally settling back on him. She shrugged and began chewing her lower lip.

"I don't have one right now."

"Then you need to learn to protect yourself. We'll start with the basics. Let me see you throw a punch. Hit my hand."

Evan held up his right hand, palm to her, and Morgan complied. Her arm was too loose, the punch without force. "That was good but this time, do it as hard as you can." Morgan punched once more with only a slightly better result. Evan sighed. This was going to take a while.

~*~

Justinia knew she had disappointed Lorne in their first sparring match. She had seen the frustration in his eyes. She stepped into her room and put down the PDA, stripping off her sweaty clothes on her way into the bathroom. She turned on the water, setting it for hot, and stepped under the steaming spray. The nearly scalding water pulsed away a lot of her stress as it cleansed her, but she was still anxious as she stepped out and dried off, wrapping a towel around her hair and putting on her night shirt.

She walked over to the couch and sat down, opening her laptop to try to do some work. She was expanding on Dr. Beckett's research with the ATA gene therapy, trying to find a way to make the percentage of people who took to it higher than the current forty percent. She was focusing her research more on family lines than DNA strands, tracing back the ancestry of those who carried the gene the strongest and comparing them to those who did not possess the gene. In many cases, she had to make assumptions and fill gaps with hypotheses. Too many people in the modern world only knew who their grandparents were and maybe their great-grandparents, but no more.

Her own bloodlines could be traced back to early settlers in the British Isles. She had not needed the therapy. Unable to get him out of her mind, she punched Major Lorne's name into her database, sifting through a hundred or so Lornes in the USAF until she found him. Major Evan Lorne, attached to Space Command, stationed at Norad, and originally from San Francisco.

She typed his names individually into her database to trace their etymology and found his bloodlines could also be traced to the British Isles. His last name most likely came from Scotland, from the area around the Firth of Lorn on the west coast of that country. His first name was most definitely Welsh, but first names meant nothing usually. She would have to find out how Major Lorne had acquired the gene, whether he had been born with it or received the inoculation.

_Look at you. Now you’re cyber-stalking the man._ She sighed. She really had to get him out of her system somehow.

~*~

Evan let the water wash over his body. First the hot water to cleanse his skin and relax his muscles, then the cold water to calm other parts. Being so close to Doc Morgan and seeing the uncertainty and vulnerability in her eyes had him once more thinking of her in ways that made his body ache with need. Well, that and seeing how tight her shirt had been. The cold water was not enough but he stayed in the shower, trying to push images of Morgan out of his mind. Justinia. Damn it! He wanted to call her by her first name, wanted to call out to her while he buried himself in her, but a part of him was afraid his dick would fall off from frostbite.

Damn Colonel Carter and damn the IOA, anyway. He wanted to tell them exactly where to put their orders. He wanted to tell them to ship Morgan back to Earth. He wanted to tell them to beam her into the middle of a star.

Unfortunately, Evan was a good soldier. He would do as he was told. Even if it put him through Hell on every mission. She was only here for a year. That was only another—Evan groaned—forty eight weeks, give or take. Evan searched his mind desperately, wondering how much leave he had saved up, realizing it was nowhere near forty eight weeks. He could always put in for a transfer, but he was stubborn enough that he would not let her chase him away. They would simply have to deal with it, make the best of it. After all, they would only see each other on missions. And for her training. And at de-briefings. Evan's mind, which had been calming down, went somewhere he didn't want it to with the word  _de-briefing_  and his softening cock began to harden once more. It was no use. He soaped up his hand, wrapped it around himself and slowly went insane as he jerked off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justinia's first off-world expedition as a member of Lorne's team.

**Title:**  In the Blood

**Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Word Count:**  1562

**Rating:**  PG-13

**Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne, OFC

**Spoilers:**  None

**Disclaimers:**  No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

**Beta:**  Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny! Any remaining mistakes are mine.

~*~

Justinia's alarm went off and she groaned.  _It must have malfunctioned,_  she thought as she looked out the dark window.  _I only just set it and closed my eyes a minute ago._  She rolled over to read the time and stop the ringing, then groaned again as she realized it had been no malfunction. It was time to get up to go for her morning jog with Major Lorne.

Each day started the same, with a one hour run. At first, the major had allowed her to walk most of it, but each day he made her run for longer and longer periods. Her muscles shrieked in protest as she got up from the bed and shuffled to the little bathroom to relieve herself and grab a quick shower to try and wake up a bit. She was barely out of the shower and dressed when the door to her quarters chimed, announcing Lorne's presence. Justinia opened the sliding door and grabbed her scrunchie, quickly pulling her hair up and back as she stepped into the corridor.

~*~

Evan's breath caught in his throat as Morgan stepped into the hallway. She looked great, as she did every morning, freshly scrubbed with her blonde hair back in a ponytail. This morning, she was still putting her ponytail holder in, and her arms were back as she twisted the little circle into her hair. Evan forced his gaze away from her chest to look at her face just as she looked up at him. She smiled a little shyly—she had been doing that a lot around him lately and he liked it. Her face, which normally seemed chiseled from stone, became warm, and even inviting when she smiled.

"Good morning." Her voice was still a bit ragged from sleep and Evan had to force images of ice and Wraith queens into his head to keep certain unruly parts of his anatomy under control.

He cleared his throat. "Good morning, Doc. You ready for our run?"

She nodded solemnly, but he could see the dark circles under her eyes.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we wind things up at the mess hall this morning. Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like you could use a coffee."

That small smile flitted across her mouth once more. "I could. Thank you."

Evan led her to the deserted hall where they usually started their run. He forced his gaze to the wall as they twisted and stretched, warming up before their run. By the time they began jogging down the hall, Evan had himself under control once more. It was amazing how effective thinking of those Wraith queens was in calming a man's hormones.

~*~

Justinia swallowed the hot, black liquid gratefully. She opened her eyes to see Lorne sitting back in his chair, arms crossed and a small smile playing along his lips. "What?"

"You just looked utterly relaxed and content, that's all. It's nice to see it."

Justinia squirmed in her chair. Coffee was one of the few addictions she allowed herself—the others being her lacey underthings and over-dosing on chocolate once a month. She must really be dropping her guard for Lorne to have noticed how much she enjoyed her coffee. She cleared her throat but before she could respond, he spoke once more.

"You've been doing great with your training, you know."

Justinia coughed to cover her embarrassment. Rarely had anyone gone out of their way to tell her she was doing a good job. Of course, she had gotten A's on all of her papers, sometimes with the comment "good!" written in a circle, and during her internship, doctors had made the same comment as she worked, but none had told her so  _outside_  of the actual work. Somehow, all those other  _goods_  she had gotten in school paled in comparison to Lorne's simple statement. She wanted his approval, despite her parents' plans for her.

"I…I am?"

"You are. Your stamina's improving, your punches and kicks are getting stronger, and you're getting closer to the target every day at the firing range."

"I…I don't know what to say, Major. You're a good teacher." Justinia felt awkward and uncomfortable. She stood up. "I should really be getting back to my quarters to get ready for my shift."

"You want me to walk you back?"

Justinia thought of refusing, and then realized she didn't have her PDA. She opened her mouth to turn him down anyway but heard herself say the complete opposite. "You wouldn't mind?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I minded, Doc. Shall we?"

~*~

The IOA had wanted doctors on the teams immediately, but Colonel Carter had insisted the docs get a minimum one month training first. After the usual hemming and hawing, the IOA had agreed to a minimum two weeks' training. Justinia had been on ops in the Milky Way, but the Ori were more difficult to fight hand to hand, and her team's tack had been avoidance. Not that the Atlantean teams sought out the Wraith—well, not always—but it seemed the Wraith showed up often enough to make her self-defense classes worthwhile.

Her first time through the gate to another Pegasus planet had been a medical emergency with no time to think of the dangers. This time, she'd had plenty of time to consider what might await them on the other side. She stood looking at the event horizon, scared of crossing it for the first time since coming to Atlantis.

Lorne stepped in front of her, leaning close to adjust her P-90 and ensure the safety was on, checking the straps on her medical kit as well. "You'll be fine, Doc. We'll keep an eye on you." His voice, barely a murmur, was for her ears only. Justinia was grateful for his discretion, even as a shiver rode up her spine at his closeness and the intimacy of his voice. She nodded and swallowed, not trusting her own voice at the moment. Lorne turned toward the gate. "Move out, team!" They stepped through, arriving in the middle of a primeval-looking forest.

Everywhere Justinia looked was green and dark brown. The smell of the damp earth filled her nostrils and the constant  _plop plop_  of water from the leaves let her know that they had just missed a good rain. Sunlight began to dapple the ground. She watched the condensation form in front of her as she breathed out. Something about the place made her feel safe, despite the Atlanteans having never been there before.

Lorne moved them all quickly off the platform, down the few stone steps to the forest floor. "Stay here, Doc." His voice was pitched low, his body tense as he and his men scanned the surrounding trees for any sign of danger. Teyla had assured them that the people of the planet were friendly, but the major and his men were taking no chances.

A nearby bush rustled and the team turned as one to train their weapons on it as a pair of young men stepped out. The men appeared to be in their late teens. They were dressed in browns and greens, their faces and hands coated with dirt. Leaves stuck out at odd angles from their hair. The shorter of the two poked the taller one in the ribs. "Told you it wasn't Wraith."

The taller man slapped the shorter one's hand away. "Leave off, Basia. I never said it was the Wraith. I said it wasn't Teyla."

Lorne spoke then but kept his weapon trained on them. "You know Teyla?"

Basia looked at Lorne suspiciously. "How do you know her?"

"We're friends of hers. We've come to trade."

"How do we know you speak the truth? Teyla Ryershin has many friends."

Justinia frowned. She was certain she had heard Teyla's last name and Ryershin did not sound correct. Lorne grinned at the boys. "Well, I guess we're in the wrong place. Reed, dial the gate." Lorne turned back to face the Stargate, motioning for Justinia to do the same. Her gaze was puzzled, but she did as he said.

Basia stepped forward as she and Lorne were turning. "Wait! Why are you going?"

Lorne glanced at Basia and his friend over his shoulder. "Well, it appears we are speaking of two different Teylas. The one we know is called Emmagan."

Laughter rang out behind them, followed by an indignant, "Ow!"

"What are you laughing at, Richan?"

Justinia glanced back to see the shorter boy, Richan, rubbing his shoulder and grinning unrepentantly. "You thought you would fool them, but they really  _do_  know Teyla!"

Basia called out just before the last symbol was pressed by Reed. "Please! We had to be certain you were who you said you were. Do not go. Wallik would be most displeased."

Lorne turned back to the young men. "I understand. You did the right thing, Basia. It was very quick-witted of you to think of it."

Basia smiled at Lorne. "Where is Teyla?"

"She was unable to accompany us on this trip. She and her team are on another mission. I'm Major Lorne. This is Doctor Morgan, Lieutenant Reed, Lieutenant Coughlin, and Sergeant Sheffield."

Justinia noted uncomfortably that the boys' eyes remained on her as Lorne continued to speak. "Will you take us to speak to Wallik?"

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justinia's first mission with the team is a success. Evan's so happy, he could kiss her.

**Title:**  In the Blood

**Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Word Count:**  2774

**Rating:**  PG-13

**Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne, OFC

**Spoilers:**  None

**Disclaimers:**  No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

**Beta:**  Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny! Any remaining mistakes are mine.

 

~*~

Basia and Richan led the group deep into the eerily silent forest. The only sounds were the excited chatter of the boys and the chink of the soldiers' equipment as they walked. Even the birds were quiet and that set Evan on alert. He glanced back at his men, noting that each of them was also on their guard. Morgan looked awed and a little edgy as she glanced at the huge trees surrounding them.

After twenty minutes, they came to a small clearing. The clearing was bordered on one side by a stream with trees that looked like weeping willows on its far side. Basia and Richan halted. After a moment, the boys whistled a complicated tune and slowly, people began to emerge from the brush and scrub that edged the clearing. As one of the villagers emerged from the brush, Evan caught a glance of a room with a table in it.

A chair was brought out to the middle of the clearing and an older man hobbled to it and sat heavily. The boys moved forward, bowing low before the man and holding up their hands, palm out.

"Rise." The older man's voice was deep and authoritative, but tinged with pain. "We are glad to see you safe home, but you have brought strangers into our midst. Explain yourselves."

Basia stepped forward. "They are friends of Teyla Emmagan."

The old man frowned. "Friends of Teyla? How do you know this?"

The boys shuffled uncomfortably. Evan spoke up. "Sir, my name is Major Lorne. These are my team members. Basia here gave us a different last name for Teyla. He knew that if we didn't know her last name, we likely didn't really know her. But we  _do_  know her. She fights the Wraith alongside of us now."

"You are the Wraith-fighters?" the old man asked.

Evan nodded. "We are."

"And the great city of the ancestors, Atlantis, you live there?"

"We do."

The man winced as he gave Evan a weak smile. "I am Wallik, leader of this tribe. You are most welcome to sit and refresh yourselves."

"Begging your pardon, sir, we've come to talk of trade."

The old man rubbed his forehead, glaring up at Evan. "No trade. You are Wraith fighters and we are grateful for all of them that you destroy, but we cannot have you coming here, leading them to us."

"Sir, we intend no such thing. Teyla tells us you have many plants which could be of use to us as food and also as medicine. We could provide you with medicines of our own in return and perhaps help increase your harvests."

"Wallik, take your tea." A woman near Wallik's age was handing him a cup. He continued to rub his forehead, pushing away the tea.

"My wife worries for me, as I'm sure yours does for you, Major."

Wallik's gaze shifted from Evan to Morgan and Evan chuckled lightly. "I'm afraid I don't have a wife, Wallik."

Wallik looked once more from Evan to Morgan, his head cocked to one side. "Are you certain? My wife said…" Wallik's wife leaned down to whisper in his ear and he frowned before letting out a little  _harrumph_. "Well, at any rate, I am afraid we cannot be of help to you today."

"Sir?" Morgan approached Wallik slowly, mirroring the gesture of the boys from earlier. Evan watched her movements in curiosity.

"May I?" she asked, nodding toward the mug.

"Who are you?" Wallik's wife asked.

"My name is Justinia Morgan. I am the doctor for this expedition."

Wallik's wife handed Morgan the cup. Morgan sniffed and scrunched up her nose. "Willow bark?" The woman tilted her head at Morgan, clearly not understanding. The doc nodded to some trees on the far side of the clearing. "From the trees that grow by the river? The ones whose branches and leaves seem to drink from it?"

Wallik's wife nodded. Morgan took out her pack and rifled through it, coming out a moment later with a packet of sugar, which she added to the tea.

"Willow bark tea tends to taste like licking the tree. I've added a sweetener. Try it now." Her voice held the authority of her position. As she held out the tea and stared at Wallik, waiting for him to take it, Evan began to feel bad for the man. He'd been on the receiving end of that stubborn doctor stance just the once, but he knew without doubt that the only thing that would save Wallik from drinking his tea was armed rebellion. Evan seriously hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Wallik shook his head. Morgan brought the cup to her lips and drank, then handed it to Wallik once more. Wallik took it, peering suspiciously at the contents. He sniffed, and then took a small sip. He raised his head and looked at Morgan in appreciation, before downing the tea. Morgan reached for Wallik's hand and began rubbing, putting pressure on the juncture by the older man's thumb.

"Close your eyes. Breathe out. Good. Now breathe in, letting the clean air fill your lungs. Feel it travel through your head and down your spine, and then breathe it out again. Up through your spine, filling your head and pushing out all the negative energy. Good. Again."

Evan listened, amazed at how patient she sounded as she had the man repeat the breathing process nine times. With each breath, Wallik's frown lightened. By the time Morgan told Wallik to open his eyes, he was grinning. He stood and clasped her arms, kissing each of her cheeks.

"Major Lorne. Marry this woman before someone else does. My head has not been without pain for many days. Come, we will talk of trade."

At a nod from Wallik, more chairs were brought for the guests, but only Evan and Morgan sat. The soldiers stood behind the chairs, the two lieutenants with their backs to Evan and Morgan, Sheffield in the middle facing Wallik. Evan looked back for a moment to see Sheffield and Reed turn their heads to each other and share a grin. He heard Reed quietly humming  _The Wedding March_  and shot him a black look before turning back to open negotiations and make arrangements for Colonel Carter to visit and hash out the details.

~*~

Colonel Carter sat at the de-briefing table. Major Lorne's group sat across from her. She noted with satisfaction that Lorne and Morgan no longer appeared as uncomfortable as they had been around each other two weeks earlier. "So Major. What do the Gaemerons think of our trade offer?"

"Well, ma'am, thanks to Doctor Morgan, they're interested in opening talks. They'd like to speak more with our botanists about the improved farming methods we can offer. If they find the methods helpful, they are happy to give us a percentage of their crops. They have a variety of fruits and vegetables similar to what you would find in the cooler climates of Earth."

"Really?" Sam smiled, relieved that the Gaemerons seemed so open to trade. "That's good to hear. I'll speak with Dr. Brown, see when she can assemble a team to return to the planet." She dropped her gaze to look at the paperwork in front of her and scratch down a note.

"Oh, and Colonel?"

Sam looked up at Lorne, who was sitting directly across from her. "Yes, Major?"

Lorne glanced sideways at Morgan before returning his gaze to his C.O. "Their leader is interested in learning more our healing methods. He was pretty impressed with Doctor Morgan."

Next to Lorne, Morgan was turning a deep shade of red. Sam cocked an eyebrow, wondering at her modesty.

"How so, Major?"

"It seems Wallik suffers from headaches. His wife was trying to give him a tea made from…was it willow bark, Doc?"

Morgan nodded mutely as Lorne continued.

"I guess the stuff tastes pretty awful, so Doc here added some sugar—"

"I see," Carter broke in.

Morgan's smile was shy and disappeared almost as quickly as she had shown it. "Sugar is a natural antibacterial. I always keep a few packets on hand. I prefer to treat with natural remedies when I can, especially when I'm treating people who have not lived on Earth. Sugar has been around for centuries so there is less chance that someone will suffer an allergic reaction to it than a more recently devised antibacterial wash. Plus, there is research to support that sugar actually speeds the healing process when ingested, as it releases endorphins and relaxes the body."

"I hadn't read anything about that, but it makes sense. Do you know much about alternative medicine, Doctor?" Sam could've sworn Morgan was actually starting to disappear into the chair.

"A bit. It's nothing, really," she mumbled.

Lorne looked askance at Morgan. "Are you kidding, Doc? Out here, there are no pharmacies. The more you know, the better."

Sam bit her lip to stifle the chuckle that wanted to escape. It seemed her gambit of throwing the two of them together had worked. Not only were they not avoiding each other, but Lorne was actually defending Morgan. It was amusing that he had to do so against the doctor herself, though.

"It was just a hobby."

Sam cocked her head as she considered Morgan across the table from her. "That's some hobby, Doctor. Please tell us how you came to it."

Morgan swallowed, clearly ill at ease. Lorne leaned in close and Sam hid a smile as he encouraged her to speak. "C'mon, Doc. We'd really like to know."

Morgan looked up at Lorne, and then at the faces of the rest of the team, who were nodding in agreement. She sat up straighter, interlacing her fingers on the table before her and staring at them.

"During my internship, I was one of the students on regular rounds in the cancer ward. Most of the patients were wasting away, little more than skeletons covered in flesh. It was horrifying watching them fight day after day, only to lose in the end. One of them was different. She wasn't there permanently. She came and went. She was slim but not emaciated like the others. Her skin glowed with good health. Doctor Roberts showed me pictures of when this woman had been there, lying in the beds like the others, looking exactly the same as they did. I asked if the woman was in remission and Doctor Roberts said she had been for over twenty-five years and still not the slightest sign of the cancer in her body. I asked how that was possible."

Morgan shifted nervously in her chair, looking up and catching Sam's gaze. Sam nodded for her to continue.

"It seems the woman had rejected modern medicine when it wasn't working for her. She figured that she had nothing to lose and so she called in holistic healers. The healers insisted that she be moved to another facility and they treated her with herbs, organic food, meditation, acupressure and acupuncture. It worked for her. I asked Doctor Roberts why we didn't use the same procedure for everyone there and he said that it didn't work for everyone. That's when I started studying herb lore and eastern medicine in my spare time. I don't claim to be even close to an expert or anything, though."

Lorne heaved a sigh. "Doc, you cured their leader's head-ache." He turned to Sam. "What Doc Morgan is failing to tell you is that Wallik was not going to trade with us. He was afraid we would bring the Wraith. Like I said, he suffers from recurring headaches, but he wouldn't drink the tea his wife was trying to give him until our good doctor here added the sugar and took a sip herself. He drank the tea and then Morgan used acupressure on his hand, talking him through some breathing exercises at the same time. By the time she was done, his headache was gone and he had changed his mind about trading with us."

Sam looked with new respect at Morgan. "That was very quick of you, Doctor. You were thinking on your feet. Not only did you alleviate that man's pain, but from the sounds of it, their impression of you is what opened them up to considering trade."

Lorne grinned. "Yeah, that and Wallik's two nephews were all moon-eyed over her."

The other men grinned as well, clearly amused, but Morgan looked like she would like nothing better than to disappear into thin air. Sam put on her stern face. "Be that as it may, gentlemen, we are not running a  _wife-for-sale_  gambit here. Trade should be based on knowledge, not how attractive our team members may be to a potential trading partner."

Lorne and the men had the good sense to look abashed; if possible, Morgan looked even  _more_  uncomfortable. "Dismissed. Good job, everyone."

~*~

Justinia jumped out of her chair and nearly collided with Reed as he also rose. The lieutenant motioned her before him with his arm and she darted out the door, making her way back to her quarters. It had taken some time, but at least she finally knew her way to and from the gate room from her quarters and a few other key places in the city without the use of the PDA.

Behind her, she heard Lorne call out; he caught up to her as she turned down the first hallway that led to her quarters. She jumped when his hand reached out to touch her arm, gently pulling her to a stop.

"Doc?"

Justinia tried to hide her face, but couldn't do so without being obvious and using her hands. Sometimes, wearing her hair up was a disadvantage. She felt Evan's hand under her chin and looked furtively around as he tilted her head back so he could look at her face. Luckily, this hallway was deserted; the rest of the team must've gone another way.

"Doc, look at me." Justinia met his calm gaze and wanted to crawl into its safety. "I'm sorry. That last part was out of line, about Basia and Richan. But I won't apologize for the rest. Those people were not  _at all_  interested in the possibility of trade until you healed Wallik's headache and you know it. It's okay to take credit where credit's due, Doc."

Justinia swallowed. "It's all right. About the boys. You're wrong, but it's all right. And I really didn't…" Lorne cocked an eyebrow at her. She noted absently that his hand was still holding her chin. She smiled at him shyly and watched his eyes heat up. His hand moved, the thumb playing with the corner of her mouth.

"You've got a nice smile, Doc, you know that?"

Justinia swallowed again as he leaned closer, crowding her into the nearby wall. She felt the cool steel against her hands as she braced them behind her back. She could smell the mint he must have eaten on his breath and the subtle scent of sun and sweat that clung to his skin. Tiny wrinkles lined his mouth, and his tongue slowly appeared, wetting his lips; she could see the white of his teeth as he left his lips slightly parted. She knew he was going to kiss her, right there in the hall where anyone could wander by at any moment. He was going to kiss her and her parents would be furious. He was going to kiss her, and in that instant, she didn't care about anything else.

Her stomach picked that moment to rumble in protest at its emptiness. Justinia glanced up to watch the desire in his eyes turn to amusement. "Guess we better get you fed, eh, Doc?"

"I'm…I'm fine." Despite everything, Justinia desperately wanted Evan to kiss her.

Evan chuckled and released her, stepping back and gesturing with his arm down the hall toward the mess hall. "What have I told you about that, Doc?" Justinia lowered her brows in confusion and Evan continued, "You've got to take care of yourself. Sound familiar? Now, march."

"I…but…" Justinia's body tingled. She could still feel the imprint of his fingers on her chin, the warmth of his body where it had met hers. She caught herself just as a whimper nearly escaped, and swallowed it down. She didn't want food, she just wanted Evan. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him to ravage her. It was going to be a long meal, she decided as she moved away from the wall and started down the hall with Evan falling into step beside her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan receives advice from an older man.

**Title:**  In the Blood

**Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Word Count:**  1554

**Rating:**  PG-13

**Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne, OFC

**Spoilers:**  None

**Disclaimers:**  No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

**Beta:**  Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny! Any remaining mistakes are mine.

~*~ 

"It has been a pleasure dealing with you, Colonel Carter. Please won't you stay? My people have prepared a feast in anticipation of the agreement." Wallik held Colonel Carter's hand in a fatherly way, one hand underneath, one on top as he smiled at her.

Sam shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't stay, Wallik. I have pressing matters to attend to back in Atlantis. But I would be honored if you would allow Major Lorne's team to stay in my stead.”

"We would never think of celebrating without them. We will see you again soon?"

Samantha smiled at the old man's persistence. "You can count on it. Go in peace," she added, giving him the Gaemerons' own farewell.

"Return in peace," Wallik answered, bowing low over her hand before releasing it.

She nodded to Major Lorne, who stood off to the side with his men. As she and Lorne headed into the forest with Reed at their six, Sam heard Morgan call out to her.

"Colonel Carter! Where are you going?"

Sam turned and smiled. "I'm going back to Atlantis, Doctor."

"I'd like to come, too, if I may."

Sam smiled. "You may not. Your place is here with your team, Doctor. But will you walk with us to the Gate?"

Morgan frowned but nodded, falling into step beside Sam. Sam glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Morgan worrying her lower lip with her teeth. A few minutes later, they arrived at the clearing that housed the Gate. Lorne dialed Atlantis while Reed stayed near the path on guard. Sam walked to the base of the steps with Morgan and then turned to place a friendly hand on the woman's arm.

"It'll be all right, Doctor. I know this is your first full mission here in the Pegasus Galaxy, but this is supposed to be the fun part. Major Lorne's men are all good, decent men. Relax and enjoy yourself." Sam noted the strain around Morgan's mouth and eyes. "That's an order," she added with a grin before turning to climb the steps and disappear through the Stargate.

A moment after the wormhole closed, she heard him clear his throat behind her.

Major Lorne.  _Evan_. She had worked closely by his side for the last two weeks and he had never even mentioned the almost-kiss, let alone made any move to repeat it. Justinia was starting to think that she had imagined the desire in his eyes that night.

She turned to see him looking at her, his face inscrutable. He glanced up at the sky. "We should be getting back to the village."

They walked in silence for a while along the path, Evan slightly in front of Justinia, Reed a few paces behind them. Dusk was quickly turning to darkness in the forest. Almost in unison, the trio reached for their flashlights and clicked them on.

"You did good, Doc." His voice, coming out of the silence and the darkness, startled her. She jumped, nearly crashing into a bush. Evan's hand reached out to steady her and she could almost hear the laugh in his voice as he apologized. "Sorry, Doc. Didn't mean to startle you. I was just thinking. This was your first trip with the team and it was a success. You did good. Real good."

Justinia felt the heat of the blush rising up her neck. "Really, Major, I don't know why everyone keeps saying that."

"Because it's true. You know what happened on my first mission in Pegasus? I was playing bodyguard to a botanist, Doctor Parrish. We found a dead Wraith, so I brought Parrish back to Atlantis. Sheppard and I came back with our teams. Turns out, the Wraith had been killed by Sheppard's former XO, who was crazy hopped-up on some kinda Wraith juice. This guy, Ford, got the jump on me when I was looking for him with McKay. He could've killed McKay and it would've been my fault. We lost Ford when he allowed himself to be picked up by a Wraith dart. That same mission is when Ronon came to Atlantis."

Justinia pursed her lips thoughtfully before framing her answer. "It's a shame about Ford, Major, but from what I hear, Ronon's been quite an asset to Atlantis."

"Yeah, he has, but I had nothing to do with his coming. This trade agreement only happened because of you."

"Thank you, Major." Warm heat pooled in her belly at his praise, matching the heat in her cheeks. She wished…but wishing was for fools. The memory of that almost-kiss would have to last her a lifetime. There was no future for her with a major in the Air Force whose family tree was made up of normal, everyday people, even though he was a natural gene carrier; her parents would never accept someone of such modest means. She wanted to give in to the urge to cry, but they were coming into sight of the village and Wallik would be waiting for them.

~*~

Dinner was over. Evan walked outside with Wallik, leaving Morgan inside with Wallik's wife, Jesabeau. The night was cool and clear, and through the canopy, Evan could see the stars shining brightly. A light breeze rustled the leaves, bringing the smell of pine needles with it. Evan kept his pace slow so as not to tax Wallik's injured leg.

"How did you hurt your leg, if you don't mind me asking?"

"An old injury, many years ago. Your wife's…I mean Doctor Morgan's…herbals have helped, as has the pressing on my feet."

Evan looked at the older man quizzically. "Why do you keep thinking Morgan's my wife?"

"Jesabeau. She said your lives were linked. She is rarely incorrect." Wallik paused to say good night to one of the villagers; he spoke only when they began walking again. "Morgan is an amazing woman."

Evan snorted, thinking of the doctor's hot and cold personality. He had been so tempted to kiss her that night after their first contact with the Gaemerons. It seemed like her icy demeanor was melting a bit around him, but on the other hand, he was still afraid of frostbite. "Mmm. Amazing. That's one way to describe her."

Sheppard now laughingly called her the "Frost Princess," apparently one grade warmer on his scale than "Ice Princess”.

Wallik stopped, bending down until he could sit on a thick log near the stream. He patted a spot next to him and Evan sat. Leaning his head back, Wallik seemed to be studying the stars; Evan followed his gaze, watching the stars twinkle through the canopy of leaves. Idly, he wondered if one of those stars was shining on Atlantis at the moment. The sound of the water in the stream shushing by as it ran its course over rocks and roots and mud was mesmerizing. Evan's eyelids began to droop.

"Jesabeau is my second wife." Wallik spoke into the silence, startling Evan, who nearly fell back into the water that had been so soothing to him a moment before. He caught himself on the trunk, then glared over at the old man, almost sure he caught the hint of a smile on Wallik's lips.

"What happened to your first wife?”

"My first wife died in a Wraith culling." Wallik's voice was rough.

Evan frowned. "I'm sorry."

Wallik waved a dismissive hand. "That was many years ago, almost a lifetime. You were likely just a boy wondering why your voice kept croaking when I lost Shiandra. I watched her from afar for many years, never speaking to her. Finally, I worked up the courage to approach her. She was carrying our first child when the Wraith came." Wallik paused, clearing his throat.

Evan looked over at the old man as a shadow passed overhead. "It's all right, Wallik. You don't have to tell me any more."

Wallik shook his great, shaggy head. "No, I do. I can finish this. By the time I found her, there was no life left in her. My Shiandra was dead and our child with her. I mourned them from the harvest to the planting and then Jesabeau found me. Jes made me realize that I could love again. And I learned something important from Shiandra's loss. I learned not to waste time. What I am trying to say to you, Major, is that life is fragile. You never know when you will lose someone dear to you. Do not waste time."

Evan dipped his head, frowning thoughtfully as a breeze tickled his back of his neck. He remembered the deaths of so many, some he had been more friendly with than others. What Wallik said made sense, but he was tired of Morgan biting his head off every time he tried to approach her.

Although, as he thought about it, she had looked quite receptive when he had nearly kissed her on their initial return from meeting the Gaemerons. Evan frowned, staring at his hands where they rested on his knees. Long moments passed in silence until a sudden crack of lightning, followed almost immediately by the boom of thunder shook him from his reverie. Just as he and Wallik rose to return to Wallik's house the rain came down, a deluge that made it difficult to see or hear anything.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justinia and Evan sleep together.

**Title:**  In the Blood

**Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Word Count:**  1635

**Rating:**  NC-17, to be safe

**Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne, OFC

**Spoilers:**  None

**Disclaimers:**  No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

**Beta:**  Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny! Any remaining mistakes are mine.

 

~*~

 

Justinia jumped and squealed as the door blew open and Wallik and Evan stumbled in, dripping water onto the floor. She and Jesabeau ran to the men as they closed the door, pulling them toward the fire. Jesabeau went for blankets while Justinia told the men to strip.

She stood in front of Major Lorne and began to unbuckle his gunbelt, yanking on the strap to pull it open. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Evan trying to grin at her through his chattering teeth.

"What?" Justinia looked up, her fingers pausing for only a second.

"Nothing." He continued to grin, though, as Justinia reached around him to take the belt in one hand. When she bent closer, he whispered in her ear. "It just seems like you're always trying to get my clothes off. I like it."

Justinia hesitated, feeling the heat prickle her cheeks. She covered her embarrassment by assuming her brusque doctor persona. "Well, I wouldn't have to if you could just stay out of trouble, Major."

Evan tried to grin once more, but a shiver ran over his body and made his teeth chatter again. She reached for the zipper on his tac vest and helped him out of it before going for the zipper on his jacket. Justinia could feel the cold on his clothes and realized the temperature must have dropped significantly. She knew she had to get him out of the wet things and warmed up. The sooner, the better.

_Body heat_ , a naughty part of her kept thinking.  _Body heat is the quickest way._  It didn't help that each time she leaned toward him to take the clothing in one hand, she could hear his breath catch and her own heart begin to race. And his scent—soap mingled with the spicy smell of his deodorant; both scents were mixed with the cool piney smell of the woods and the clean smell of the rain. Every time she leaned in, the scents were stronger as his skin began to warm up. She jumped as Jesabeau dropped a heap of blankets on a nearby chair.

"I did not mean to startle you, Doctor." Jesabeau smiled at Justinia. "The storm will be raging for quite some time. It would be best if your group stays here in the village until it breaks."

"H..how long will th..that b…b…be?" Evan shuddered violently once more.

Wallik shivered and spoke as his wife rubbed at him with a blanket. "It…it c…could break by morning, it could be many d…days, but it would be…dangerous to w…walk in the forest while it blows."

"I'd better inform the others." Evan tapped his earpiece. His voice was steady now. "Reed?" A pause as Reed must have answered. "We'll be waiting out the storm in the village. You guys stay where you are." Another pause. "No, the doc's fine. She's with me at Wallik's house."

Justinia watched as Evan blushed before responding.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, Reed. If Atlantis dials the gate looking for us, I'll let them know what's going on. You guys get some sleep."

Another pause and Evan blushed even deeper. "Good  _night_ , Reed."

Evan pulled the radio earpiece out and placed it on the table. He grabbed a towel to dry his hair.

"I am afraid we do not have an extra bed. I would give you ours, but with my husband's condition…" Jesabeau frowned, clearly disturbed at not being the perfect hostess.

"Oh. No. I'd never ask you to give up your bed. I'll be fine out here. I appreciate the extra blankets," Justinia responded.

Evan raised an eyebrow at her as she pulled his t-shirt out of his pants. " _You'll_  be all right here?  _You_  appreciate the extra blankets? If you're going to kick me back out to go stay with Reed and the others, Doc, you might as well put my clothes back on."

Another clap of thunder followed his words, making Justinia jump yet again. "I…no…I meant  _we_  will be fine out here, I'm sure." Justinia's mouth went dry at the idea of spending the night in the small room alone with the major.

"Well, good night then." Jesabeau spoke as she herded her husband off toward their bedroom at the back of the cabin.

Justinia wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Wallik wink at Evan. She turned back to getting Evan's wet things off of him.

His fingers closed tightly over hers as they were pulling the t-shirt from the sides of his pants. His flesh was cold, in contrast with his voice. "I can finish, Doc."

Justinia gave a small smile, remembering him saying the same words to her in a similar circumstance only weeks before. Wordlessly, she nodded and grabbed a blanket, holding it between them to give him some privacy. She stared stoically at the wall behind Evan until he was finished removing his clothes.

She had absolutely no intention of ogling him. And then her nose began to itch. Terribly, horribly itch. Wrinkling her nose did nothing. As she dropped one end of the blanket to scratch the itch, she caught a glimpse of Evan's tight buttocks. Luckily, he was looking at the blanket he was bending over to retrieve and did not see her eyes go wide as she took in his muscular thighs and firm ass. She snapped the blanket back up and squeezed her eyes shut, but that did not help. The genie was out of the bottle. Her mouth went dry and then began to water as the vision of him stayed in her mind. The vision was so clear, she could almost feel his breath on her.

"Doc?" Justinia's eyes flew open to see Evan's amused face only an inch or so away. "I'm covered. You can put the blanket down now."

Justinia swallowed and moved quickly to the pile of extra blankets. Evan sat on the ground by the fire, legs crossed, as she laid the blankets out, close enough to feel the warmth from the fire, but not so close that they would catch fire in the night. She made sure at least a foot of space was open between their two bedrolls. She could feel his gaze on her as she knelt by the fire straightening out the last blanket. She looked up and watched a small smile light his face. A foot of space seemed like far too little all of a sudden.

~*~

Evan watched her make up their bedrolls. He wanted to help but knew it would be awkward what with his clothes dripping onto the dirt floor from a couple of hooks near the fire. Her features were softened by the firelight; a strand of hair had come loose and hung by her cheek. Evan was entranced by that strand of hair, wondering what the rest of it would look like unbound and framing her face. He didn't notice anything else until she looked up at him. He smiled, watching her lips quirk up hesitantly in answer.

She patted the blanket, smoothing out the wrinkles and Evan's gaze was drawn to her neat, efficient hands. He noted that she had placed the blankets so that the short sides were to the fire.

"Um, Doc, I've got some bad news. The way those bedrolls are right now, we're either going to have cold feet or cold heads. Why don't you put them side by side?"

"But if I do that, I'll be cold."

"No way, Doc. You get the roll by the fire."

"But you're the one who got chilled."

"It was a little rain, Doc. I grew up in San Francisco. Getting wet is not going to kill me. You sleep by the fire. Besides, you're smaller—I'll feel some of the warmth as it goes around you." She looked at him with what he was beginning to call her  _stubborn doctor_  look.

"Here, I'll help you rearrange them." Evan stood and began to drop the blanket, with the idea of wrapping it around his waist. Morgan blushed and Evan grinned.

"I've got it." Morgan kept her gaze steadfastly on the blankets as she moved them. Evan noted that she had moved them further apart even as she lined them up.

Evan watched as she began to lie down on her bedroll, still completely dressed.

"Um, Doc. If you go to sleep with all your clothes on like that, you're gonna be cold when you roll out of the blankets in the morning."

"Oh." Morgan looked abashed, as though she was embarrassed by her lack of knowledge.

"It's okay, Doc. Take off the shoes, the jacket and the pants and you should be fine." Morgan sat to unlace and remove her shoes, placing them neatly under the chair she was sitting in. Evan watched her remove her jacket, his gaze riveted to how much her shirt stretched as she bent her arms back. He felt his pulse begin to race but smiled at her as she looked over at him.

"Turn around." Morgan accompanied the command with a circling motion of her finger. Evan sighed but did as he was told, only turning back when she told him it was safe. Somehow, it didn't make a difference to his pulse or his ragged breathing that he hadn't seen her take off her pants. Seeing them lying neatly folded on the chair and Morgan lying on the bedroll next to his with the blankets nearly up to her chin still made him hot. Just knowing that she would be sleeping so close by and in such a state of undress had his cock twitching. He dropped to the ground and burrowed under his own covers, grinning as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Night, Doc."

"Good night, Major."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justinia wakes up with Evan & gets a new fiancé.

**Title:**  In the Blood

**Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Word Count:**  2968

**Rating:**  NC-17

**Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne, OFC

**Spoilers:**  None

**Disclaimers:**  No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

**Beta:**  Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny! Any remaining mistakes are mine.

 

~*~

 

_Sun. Warmth._ Justinia wiggled her body, trying to get closer to its source. Her body was languid as she lay on the sand. She sighed contentedly. The warmth spread from her back, snaking its way to lie heavily on her breast. Breezes tickled her ear and she moaned at how good they felt. She squirmed back further, her bottom encountering something hard. _A rock? No. A stick? Not unless sticks throb. Who cares? Whatever it is feels good._ Her hips wiggled as the hardness pushed back at her, nestling itself between her buttocks. The weight on her breast began to move as well, squeezing and pinching. Her nipples hardened. Her core pulsed.

The heat formed into a body. His body.  _Evan's body_.  _What a wonderful dream._  She stroked his hand as it kneaded her breast and he rolled the nipple between two strong fingers. His leg nudged hers apart and he stroked against her, making her instantly wet. She wanted him inside of her, the way she had heard about from the conversations of other women at college. She wanted to feel him pressing her into the ground, holding her down with his weight as he thrust in and out of her the way she had read about in the forbidden romance novels she kept hidden under her mattress.

She dropped her leg and rolled onto her back, eagerly wrapping her legs around him as he moved to lie on top of her. His mouth replaced his hand on her breast. His teeth clamped down on her nipple and pulled it into his mouth, suckling it through the cloth. Justinia moaned as the waves of pleasure rocked her body. Briefly, she wondered why she had a shirt on and then all coherent thought fled as she gave in to the dream.

"Evan…oh, yes," she whimpered, her voice barely above a whisper. She began to buck her hips as he thrust at her, growling against her breast. He stopped for a moment and pushed a finger up under the lace of her panties, stroking it along her lips, pushing between the folds. She whimpered at the unexpected force of the pleasure that washed through her and held his head to her breast. He wriggled his finger into her and she began to buck her hips once more.  _Best. Dream. Ever._

Evan moved to position himself between her legs again, his mouth crushing down on hers. He shifted to nibble her earlobe and held her hips. She heard his voice for the first time in the dream.

"Are you sure you want this, Doc?"

Justinia moaned, rubbing her smooth cheek against his whiskered one. Something about his words sounded off.  _Doc._ Why would he call her  _Doc_ if this was a dream?  _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!_

Justinia's eyes flew open. Evan's ear was right there, his mouth really  _was_  hot on her neck, his body really  _was_  pressing her into the ground and his…his… _erection…_ really  _was_  pushing against her, seeking entrance.

Justinia let out a squeak of alarm and dropped her legs, pushing Evan away and scrambling out from under him. She moved back until she was sitting against one of the chairs and pulled her knees up, fighting to get control of her traitorous body.  _What have I done?_  She closed her eyes, afraid to look at him, embarrassed by her actions. Her cheeks felt hot and other parts of her anatomy still pulsed and ached for his touch once more. But Justinia Morgan did not lose control. Ever. Then why had it felt so right?

She opened her eyes to see Evan staring at her, his chin resting on his folded arms. His eyes were dark with desire and a small smile played on his lips. That smile was almost the end of her. In the present situation, she imagined most men would be scowling but not Evan. Instead, the warmth of his gaze almost had her crawling back to him. Almost.

"Doc, you know I would never force myself on you. When you're ready, you'll know it." Evan's voice was hoarse and deep but very calming.

Justinia swallowed and nodded, then turned and reached for her pants, surprised at how much effort it took to not shed the rest of her clothes and re-join Evan instead. Her hand stopped mid-reach as he spoke again.

"Nice panties, by the way."

Justinia snagged the pants and stood quickly to throw them on before nearly running out the door and into the sun-dappled clearing.

~*~

Evan smiled as he closed his eyes once more. He had watched in utter satisfaction as the doctor's composure was completely shattered. Oh, sure, he was still hard but watching her come undone when she realized she had been responding to him had been worth it.

And she  _had_  responded to his touch— _that_  had been no dream. Her scent drifted up to him from the finger that had slipped into her and he groaned as he hardened even more.  _So close._  Another heartbeat and he would've been pushing up into her, feeling her close around him as he claimed her. Her panties were all that had stood between the two of them and heaven. But for that little scrap of lace, he'd be inside of her right now and she'd be calling out his name.

He winced as he realized what had brought her around to reality. Her name but not her name. He'd called her  _Doc_ , like he always did. If they were going to be lovers—and he was pretty sure at this point that they would be in the very near future—he'd better learn to call her by her given name.  _Justinia. Justinia. Too long. Tina? No. Justi?_ He almost laughed out loud.  _Nia. Yeah, that's it._ Her parents would flip their Bics to hear her addressed by that name, but Evan had no intention of inviting her parents to their intimate moments.

They had come so close to one of those intimate moments, but he could never push her—push Nia—into something she didn't want to do; her responses told him that she  _did_  want this, though.  _Now to convince her of_ _how much she wants me_ , he thought. He closed his eyes to imagine ice-encrusted Wraith queens before Wallik and Jesabeau woke up and things became awkward.

~*~

Justinia headed for the tree line, utterly embarrassed by her reaction to Ev—to Major Lorne. She stopped before going into the forest, well aware that her propensity for getting lost would be dangerous if she entered. Sunlight sparkled on the leaves and branches as the rain water dripped down in a steady  _plop, plop_  onto the ground. The soil smelled sweet from the damp leaves, the air clean and clear. Justinia heaved a trembling sigh, rubbing her arms with her hands as she tried to pull herself together.

_God, what a fool you are, Justinia! Thinking you could lie so close to him when…when you want him. And you_ do _want him._ Her whole body trembled, thinking of how he had felt behind her—so warm, so protective, so hard. And so right. It had felt natural to wake up with his arm around her and his erection pressing against her. Her sex tightened, going wet at the memory as her imagination took her further, showing her what might have happened if she had not jumped out of the bedroll. She closed her eyes. Her body shuddered as she felt his hands once more on her, felt him pressing against her, into her, making love to her.

"Doc Morgan?"

Justinia squealed in alarm and turned to see Lieutenant Reed looking down at her, a small smile playing on his lips. She fought to control her voice. "Lieu…Lieutenant. Good morning."

"Good morning, Doc. Sleep well?"

Justinia glared at Reed as he waggled his eyebrows at her. She liked Reed. He seemed competent and had never spoken harshly to her. He had a ready smile and always seemed to have time for the children of the village. He was, however, an insufferable tease. She huffed and tossed her head, the movement reminding her that her hair was unbound. "I slept fine, thank you." She reached into her pocket for a scrunchie and proceeded to pull her hair back into order, studiously ignoring the lieutenant, even as she felt his assessing gaze on her.

"I'll just bet you did, ma'am."

Justinia glared up at Reed. "I could do without your insinuations, Lieutenant. Now, can we return to Atlantis before the rains come back?"

Reed seemed completely unaffected by her anger. "Yes, ma'am. I'll go fetch the major. Shall I get your jacket and boots while I'm there?"

Justinia looked down in chagrin at her feet—her white socks were ruined, the mud seeping into them and chilling her toes. She hadn't really noticed the chill when she had been thinking of the major. "Thank you, yes." She turned back to face the forest as regally as she could muster under the circumstances.

~*~

Evan looked up as the door to Wallik's home opened and Reed stepped inside, a smirk on his face.

"I don't wanna hear it, Lieutenant." Reed's expression warned Evan that the teasing he had suffered the previous evening was not quite over. Evan finished pulling on his pants and closed them. He snagged his shirt from its spot to the left of the fireplace and pulled it over his head.

"Hear what, sir?" Reed blinked, trying—and failing—to look innocent. Instead, he looked like a tall, troublesome owl.

Evan frowned as he tucked in the shirt. Jesabeau had left a washbowl and some soap out, so Evan quickly made his ablutions to his face and hands, grabbing the towel to dry off. He glanced suspiciously at Reed before sitting at the table to pull on his boots. "Umm hmm. Are you guys ready to return to Atlantis?"

"We are. But if you and the doc wanna stay for a bit…"

Evan was bent over, lacing his boots. He glared up at Reed. "Don't make me hurt you, Reed."

"I wouldn't think of it, sir." Reed's grin was completely unapologetic. "The doc sent me to get her jacket and boots, by the way."

"Boots?" Evan thought back to Morgan's hasty exit and realized that she had, indeed, forgotten to put on her boots. He glanced around the little room, spotting them to the right of the fireplace just as Wallik and Jesabeau stepped from their room.

"Major, I trust you and the doctor slept well." Wallik moved into the room, leaning heavily on his cane. Jesabeau helped him to a chair. She opened a nearby window and began re-building the fire for the day.

Evan gestured to Reed to fold Morgan's blankets as he began folding his own. "We did, sir. Thank you both for your hospitality, but it looks like we have a break in the weather. We should be getting back to Atlantis."

Wallik nodded. "You should hurry before the storms return. Give our regards once more to your Colonel Carter."

"I will, sir." Evan placed the blankets on the table and put on his jacket, carefully strapping on his weapons. He strode over and grabbed Morgan's boots and jacket while Reed placed her blankets next to his.

Just as Evan was about to walk out the door, Wallik's voice caught him. "Oh, and Major…don't forget what I said last night."

Evan turned and nodded once to the old man. "No, sir. I won't."

The morning glare, cut by all the trees, was minimal and Evan spotted her almost immediately, standing by the wrong path, of course. Her back was to him and her hair was in a loose bun. The sunlight haloed her, softening her whole appearance. He called to her as he approached her and she turned, her face reddening as she spotted her clothing in his hands.

"You forgot something."

"I know." She reached for the boots and Evan gestured with his chin to the fallen log he and Wallik had sat on the previous evening. Evan watched as she laced her boots and Wallik's words rang through his head.  _You never know when you will lose someone dear to you. Do not waste time._

Morgan stood and reached for the jacket, but he shook it and held out one sleeve, indicating she should put her arm through it.

"I'm sorry about this morning, Doc," he breathed in her ear as she turned her back on him to get her other arm in the sleeve. He'd thought about addressing her by the new nickname he'd chosen for her, but then thought better of it. Another time. She turned to face him, zipping the jacket, refusing to meet his eyes. "Although you did seem like you were having a real nice dream." Evan watched her flush and turn back to the trail. "Doc. Other side of the clearing." Still refusing to meet his gaze or that of any of the other men, she walked across the clearing and followed Reed onto the trail.

~*~

Back in Atlantis, Justinia ran for her room. She hadn't needed the PDA to give her directions for a couple weeks.  _Until today_. The major had most definitely put her out of sorts. She decided to get a hot shower to calm her nerves. She shed her clothes and placed them in the hamper before stepping under the nearly scalding spray, feeling the heat melt into her muscles, relaxing them one by one. She tried not to think of the warmth of his hard male body against hers as the spray pounded gently against her back.

Straightening her spine in resolve, she turned to one side, reaching her arms around to twist her torso and crack her back, repeating the motion on the other side. She finished cleaning and stepped out of the shower, wrapping her hair on top of her head and the body towel around her torso.

On her way to the closet, she noticed her email light blinking on her laptop and slid into her desk chair to check it out. Two messages. One from Doctor Keller, reminding her that today was her day off and she should relax. The other was from Earth, specifically from her parents. Her stomach tightened as she sat to watch the vid they had sent. It was, per usual, succinct. No greeting beyond her name, no messages of love or affection, no  _we miss you_ —just straight to the point. They had found her a suitable match, see the attached video.

Justinia's fingers shook as she clicked the icon to open the video from her new fiancé. The video pulled up and Justinia was shocked to see Niall O'Connor. His family was heavily involved in defense contracting within the Stargate program. Rumors abounded that they had not always received their contracts on the up and up.

O'Connor was also on the list of one of  _People_  magazine's most eligible bachelors. At 34 years old, he had the body of a Navy SEAL, a light tan that came from natural sunlight and not the tanning salon or a bottle, black hair cut military short and glittering dark blue eyes. He wore a black suit, white shirt and gray tie. His teeth were white and even, as perfect as any Hollywood movie star's. She thought of Evan, whose hair was starting to grow out and had been tousled this morning when they woke up next to each other. He had looked so incredibly sexy that even now, the image sent her hormones into overdrive.

O'Connor began to speak, his voice deep and authoritative, not at all gentle and calming like Evan's. He greeted her much the same as her parents had, without wasting time on niceties. He did not speak to her as an equal, but as property. The clipped British tones only seemed to add to the air of superiority he wore like a purple cloak. "You will be pure." Justinia thought back to how close she had come to breaking that condition just a few hours before.  _For once in your life, you should've given in to your baser needs, Justinia. Then you wouldn't have to deal with this man at all._

She heard O'Connor's voice as a dull background noise as her body reacted to her memories of the morning. "You will give me sons." In her mind's eye, Justinia saw a boy with glittering blue eyes and a cruel mouth, and a boy with soft gray eyes and an easy smile.

"You will quit your job. You will be ready for me at all times. You will keep yourself fit and beautiful." His demands grated on her nerves and were totally at odds with the maj—with Evan, she asserted firmly—who always offered her a choice, even at his own expense, like this morning. "When you're ready," he had said. Evan had given her a choice, not an order.

And while she was used to following orders—her parents, her teachers, her superior officers, had all given her orders—she suddenly realized something. Since arriving in Atlantis, orders had been few and far between, and mostly for her own good or the good of the expedition, not because someone else wanted their own way. The members of the Atlantis Expedition had a respect for each other that she had never experienced before and that respect translated to a freedom she had never known before. She liked it.  _A lot_. But Niall O'Connor was going to be her husband. And he was demanding her immediate return to Earth. Her door chimed and she looked blankly at it for a moment before rising to answer it.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justinia and Evan go on a date.

**Title:**  In the Blood

**Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Word Count:**  2831

**Rating:**  NC-17

**Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne, OFC

**Spoilers:**  None

**Disclaimers:**  No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

**Beta:**  Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny! Any remaining mistakes are mine.

 

~*~

 

Justinia opened the door to find Evan standing there. She barely registered who it was, her brain in an overload of shock over the messages from Earth. She saw his lips move, heard sound, but did not comprehend the words. She blinked and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I asked if you were okay. You look upset. Is there something I can do?" His eyebrows were pulled down in obvious worry.

Justinia stared at him, her mouth opening and closing, with no words coming out. She glanced over her shoulder at her desk. Evan Lorne and Niall O'Connor were as different as Goa'uld and Tok'ra—on the outside, they appeared similar—both human, both males, both attractive—but their personalities were utterly opposite.

"No," she responded, turning her attention back to Evan. "No, thank you. I…I just…" She caught a slight movement out of the corner of her eye and a small smile twitched on her lips. Evan had started to raise his arms, only to drop them quickly.

He fisted his hands and cleared his throat. "Look, Doc, I uh…I wanted to apologize for earlier."

Justinia cocked her head to the side, squinching her eyes a bit at the same time. "Apologize?"

Evan dropped his gaze, licking his lips before he raised his head to capture her eyes once more. "I was rude. This morning in Wallik and Jesabeau's home. I shouldn't have teased you that way; shouldn’t have touched you like that. It was uncalled for and unprofessional and I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Her heart swelled in her chest and the tears that had been threatening to spill over began to trickle slowly down her face. She reached up to wipe them away, her hand colliding with his. His face was a mask of concern and Justinia wanted to alleviate that feeling for him. She curled her fingers around his hand and forced a hesitant smile to her lips. "Ev…Major. That is just so, so… Apology accepted, but you really didn't have to."

Evan pulled her hand down, holding it between them at chest level. He reached his right hand to her left cheek, catching the bit of hair that had escaped from her towel and rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. "I did. And even if I didn't, I wanted to. I don't want you to feel like I’m pushing you into anything you’re not ready for, and I don’t want you to be angry with me, either, Doc."

"I…I'm not…it's just…" Justinia wanted so much to confide in Evan, to tell him of her hopes and dreams, but she wasn't even sure what they were anymore. For so many years, she had done what was expected of her and now, she was going to be forced to marry someone she didn't know, who didn't know her and who seemed to have no concern for her feelings.

Evan's voice was husky when he spoke again. "It's all right, Doc. You don't have to tell me what’s wrong, but if you ever decide that you want to, I'll listen and it'll go no further. Deal?"

Justinia stared at him for a moment. He reminded her of the first alien she had seen. She had known they were real, but until she had seen her first Asgard and spoken with it, they had been relegated to the part of her mind that dealt with fictional things. In the same way, she had grown up knowing there were caring people out there, but she had come across them so rarely that they were like the Asgard—something someone's aunt's best friend's hairdresser saw a long time ago. Possibly when they were drunk. He was standing there, pinning her once more with that steady gaze of his. Justinia nodded, unable to trust her voice.

"All right, then. G'night, Doc." He dropped his hands and turned to go.

Evan was halfway down the hall when he heard the doc's voice. "Major?" She sounded nervous and Evan smiled, careful to keep his expression friendly as he turned back to face her.

"Doc?" Evan watched as she stepped out into the hallway like a deer stepping into a clearing.

She cleared her throat. "A few weeks ago, you invited me to see a movie and I very rudely declined. I was wondering if you'd reconsider the offer?"

Her eyes were huge in her face and he watched in fascination as her tongue darted out to lick her lips. Evan wanted nothing more than to manhandle her back into her room and drop those two towels to the floor, but a movie might be a better place to start. He grinned and watched her flush.

"I'd like that, Doc. When?"

She cleared her throat again, her fingers playing distractedly with the corner of the towel where it was tucked in by her left breast. Evan nearly groaned, praying the knot would come undone, but hoping for her sake that it wouldn't. She probably didn't even know that she was standing in the middle of a very public hallway nearly nude. Evan shook his head a little at the sound of her voice. "I'm sorry, Doc. When?"

"I said would tonight be all right?" She sounded so unsure of herself and Evan wanted to pull her into his arms and fill her with the confidence she seemed at no loss for in medical situations.

"I'll pick you up at six and we can get something to eat first." Evan watched her flush and an uncertain smile played with her lips. She nodded and he turned to leave again, whistling as he moved away. He grinned ruefully as he caught himself whistling his parents' song—"Wouldn't it be Nice" by the Beach Boys. If this was the start of something new, it certainly  _would_  be nice. And there was just not enough nice in the Pegasus Galaxy.

~*~

Justinia ducked back into the room. The door closed and she leaned against it for support, letting out a shaky breath.

_He said…yes. He said yes. He said_ yes _! Oh my God._ He said yes _. Now what do I do?_

_You get ready for your date, Justinia._

_My date. Yes, my date. How do I do that?_

All this time, she'd been worried about his rejection, but he hadn't turned her down after all. And now she had no idea how to proceed.

_Start at the beginning, that's all. What to wear?_

She dropped her head, her eyes saucering in dismay as she realized she had not put on clothes before answering the door. She hoped no one else had walked past but to be honest, she'd been so focused on Evan she hadn't noticed if anyone had or not.

She snorted and shook her head, rolling her eyes at her foolishness.  _I might as well go out with Evan. He's already seen more of me than any other man has._ She pushed away from the wall and untwisted the towel from her head, dropping both towels to the floor in her haste. At the bathroom door, she paused, feeling guilty, and walked back over to pick up the towels and place them correctly on their racks.

She gazed at the damp ragamuffin in the mirror before reaching for her comb and hair dryer. Her hands shook and she had to hold them to her chest briefly to steady them. She closed her eyes and took deep belly breaths to calm the mad pounding of her heart. The butterflies in her stomach refused to leave, however, no matter how hard she focused. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and started combing her hair.

~*~

At exactly 6:00 pm, Evan waved his hand over the indicator outside of Justinia's door. The door opened almost immediately and she stood there, framed by the dim light of her quarters.

Her hair was slicked back in a ponytail, but she had pulled some hair out to hang in front of her ears and also as bangs, softening the look. Her silk shirt was cherry blossom pink, the top buttons left undone. A long silver necklace nestled between her breasts, making Evan long to pull it out with his teeth. She wore a dove gray skirt that flirted with her knees; her low-heeled shoes matched the shirt.

She looked like a secretary on her way to work and yet at that moment, Evan wanted to skip dinner and the movie. He spotted her desk off to the side and suddenly Colonel Sheppard's voice spoke in his mind.  _You know what they say about secretaries, Major. They're not permanent until you nail 'em to the desk._ At that moment, it sounded like the best idea he'd ever heard.

She moved into the hallway and the door slid shut behind her, breaking the spell. She smiled hesitantly at him. "Is everything okay, Major?"

He nodded appreciatively. "It certainly is. But under the circumstances, I think you should call me Evan."

She dropped her head, blushing fiercely. Evan held out his arm, taking her hand and placing her arm in his.

~*~

Dinner had been light and eaten rather quickly. Despite the fact that they were sitting in the back, Justinia felt like every eye in the room was on them. It hadn't helped that she had seen Colonel Sheppard smile in amusement and raise his glass to the two of them when they'd walked to their table. Either Evan didn't feel it or he didn't let it bother him, but Justinia had felt like a new species of microbe under the microscope.

Soon, but not soon enough, they left for the theatre. Evan grabbed them a bag of popcorn and some candy at the refreshment table, gesturing with his head for her to snag them two sodas.

The room that was used as a theatre was a converted conference room. It was small and intimate. Extra office chairs served in place of real movie theatre chairs. Placed between every two chairs was a small tray table for the snacks.

Evan found them two chairs next to each other at the back. They sat and settled in, waiting for the lights to go down. Evan offered her some popcorn. Justinia hesitated but accepted after a moment. She placed a kernel in her mouth, closing her eyes in bliss. It was light as a puff of air; the sweet taste of the butter mingled with the salt. It was the best thing she had ever tasted.

Evan shifted in his chair, turning his back a little to Justinia to hide his growing erection. The sound of her pleasure made him want to grab her hand and yank her away, back to whoever's quarters were closer. Or a handy alcove in the hallway. Whichever.

"Oh, mmmyyy… Oh, Evan, that is  _so_  good."

Evan nearly whimpered, turning quickly back to Justinia as a technician sat in the empty chair beside him. He made sure the popcorn bag was strategically placed on his lap.

"So, um, Doc. How long's it been since you had popcorn?" He couldn't help but smile; even while her enjoyment was killing him, it was amusing to watch her reaction to such a simple thing.

"I've  _never_  had popcorn before," she responded, reaching for the bag.

Evan's brows shot up and he nearly shoved the bag at her. He wanted her hand in his lap, just not in a public, well-lit place. And not in a bag of popcorn. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Popcorn was not on the  _approved snack list_." She dropped her voice for the last part and rolled her eyes, a sardonic smile touching her lips. "Only fruits and vegetables."

"Then you are in for a real treat. Here, hold out your hand, palm up." He poured some M&M's into her palm, stopping her when she would have eaten them. "Wait. Here." Evan took a few kernels of popcorn and placed them in her hand as well. "Now, eat them together." He watched her gingerly reach for the food in her hand and stopped her again. "Nope. Like this." He brought his hand to his mouth, urging her to do the same. She watched him warily out of the corner of her eye, but did as he bade. Her eyes widened before closing in pleasure.

Evan sighed in relief as the lights dimmed and the movie began. One good thing about watching movies on Atlantis was that they skipped over the credits and went right to the show. It just so happened that tonight was one of Evan's favorite movies— _Ocean's Eleven_. The movie had subtle humor, an intelligent, well-thought out plot, witty banter, a romance—albeit a bit warped—action and adventure. At first, Justinia nearly drove him crazy asking question after question until he shushed her by placing a finger on her mouth.

"Just watch," he whispered in her ear and from then on, she did. A couple of times, he heard her laugh lightly, a gentle exhalation of air through her nose as though she were unused to laughing. He looked over from time to time to see a smile tugging at her mouth. Whatever had so upset her seemed to be forgotten in the banter between Brad Pitt and George Clooney. He liked that she seemed to latch on and get the one-liners and some of the understated gestures that added to the comedic moments.

Every so often, her legs shifted and came into contact with his right leg, making him harden with need. By the time the lights came up, Evan thought that going to the movies with Justinia Morgan should be registered with the Geneva Convention as a form of torture.

When the lights came up, Justinia glanced over at Evan, a huge smile on her face. She had never had so much fun in her life. The movie had been fantastic—not a horrible waste of time or garbage written by no-talent hacks as her parents had declared all movies to be. The popcorn, candy, and soda had been an experience in epicurean decadence on a common level that her parents would never have approved of.  _Next thing you know, I'll be eating hot dogs and beans,_  she thought, chuckling at the idea.

"Didja like it?" Evan asked, his own mouth widening into a smile.

Justinia nodded. "It was wonderful. Can we do it again?"

"Sure, just not right now. Remember, we're back on duty tomorrow at 0700." He touched the back of her hand and gestured toward the people who were shuffling toward the door. "Let's go."

Justinia smiled and stood. Evan's hand was on the small of her back, guiding her out. Gestures like that had always smacked of the man declaring his ownership of the woman and Justinia had wondered how the women stood it. Now she knew. Not only did she feel protected by the simple gesture, but having his hand on her in such an intimate way sent shivers of desire coursing through her blood, pooling in all her most sensitive, most feminine, places.

In the hallway, he took his hand from her back, once more linking her arm through his. She felt the loss immediately. She was sure her disappointment showed on her face and so was careful to keep her gaze on their path back to her quarters.

At her door, Justinia turned to him, the action disengaging their arms. "Thank you again for accepting my invitation…Evan."

He smiled warmly at her. "I'm glad you suggested it. I'll see you tomorrow for our run?"

Justinia was horrified when a small groan escaped her lips and Evan laughed at her. He took her hand, giving it a squeeze before releasing her and starting back for his own quarters. "G'night, Doc."

"Good night, Major."  _I guess we're back to formalities_. Justinia waved her hand in front of the door panel and the door slid open. She spotted the computer right away and was reminded of the messages from Earth.  _You will be pure_ , he had demanded.  _And what if I'm not?_  Justinia thought rebelliously.  _What if…?_

Still standing before the doorway, she glanced to her left. Major Lorne—Evan—was only a few yards away. What if she called to him? What if he came back? A flash of memory from the morning had her body clenching in desire, overriding the fear of what she was about to do, what she was about to offer up to Evan Lorne.

"Major? Evan?"

_What are you doing, Justinia. What are you doing?_

_Taking charge of my own life for once. I want him, more than I've ever wanted anything else._

_And if that just happens to negate the contract with O'Connor, then so be it._

Evan turned and looked at her expectantly.

"Please don't go."

She sighed in relief when he smiled and walked back to her, entering her room with her and shutting the door.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justinia tells Evan about her fiancé. Will he help to take away her "purity" or leave her?

**Title:**  In the Blood

**Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Word Count:**  3259

**Rating:**  NC-17

**Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne, OFC

**Spoilers:**  None

**Disclaimers:**  No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

**Beta:**  Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny! Any remaining mistakes are mine.

 

~*~

 

Evan wasn't sure how much longer he could keep control. His body demanded that he take her even though she had barely touched him. As the door slid shut behind him, she stepped closer. Her scent washed over him once more—vanilla, lavender, with a hint of the chocolate from their snacks sweetening her breath.

She angled her head up and put her arms around his neck, molding her body to his. The man in him responded, wrapping one arm around her waist to pull her closer, even as he buried his other hand in her hair. He gazed deep into her eyes, reading not only the desire that burned there but a hint of fear as well. She wet her lips, parting them slightly and Evan could hold back no longer.

He leaned down, pulling her head closer at the same time, and captured her lips. They were warm and soft, inviting him to take more. He pushed his tongue against her lips, feeling her resist for only a moment before she opened to him and then he was in her mouth, the wet heat surrounding his tongue.

His cock strained against his jeans as she leaned into him, her mouth picking up his cues and responding to him. Her fingers kneaded the back of his neck and her hard nipples pressed against his chest.

He groaned into her mouth and his hands pulled her even closer. He wanted to devour her. He wanted to plunge into her again and again, claiming her, branding her as his. He wanted her so badly that it was physical torture to be this close and not be inside of her. Her responses to him only made it worse; it was obvious that she wanted him as desperately as he wanted her. He took a step forward, holding her as he began to crowd her toward the bed, their feet shuffling on the tiled floor.

She whimpered and somewhere in the back of his mind, a little voice reminded him of how upset she had been earlier, of how scared and vulnerable she had looked. He pulled away from her and lay his forehead on hers, pushing her away as she tried to kiss him once more.

"Justinia. Doc. Stop." The confusion and hurt in her eyes was almost his undoing. "I want you, don't think I don't. Just not like this. You were so upset earlier and I won't take advantage of you." He winced at the rough edge to his voice.

"You won't be taking advantage of me. I swear it, Evan." Her voice sounded as desperate as he felt. She pushed against his hands where they held her shoulders and tipped her head up.

Evan groaned at the touch of her lips on his once more and he pulled away with effort.

"Justinia." She strained against his grip. "Justinia, stop. Please. How do I know I won't be taking advantage of you?" She tried to answer and he cut her off. "No. When I stopped by earlier and you answered the door in your towel, you looked like you were ready to cry." Evan watched her cheeks bloom with color.

"Then you asked me on a date. Now we're back here and I want nothing more than to take you to that bed over there," he nodded to the furniture in question, "and strip these clothes off of you." Evan demonstrated by pulling the silky shirt off of one shoulder. He bent down to nuzzle the juncture of her neck and shoulder, giving her shoulder blade a little nip. A shudder wracked her body.

"I want to expose every inch of you to me." Evan reached between them and unbuttoned the top button on her shirt. He could feel her trembling against the back of his fingers as they worked the button. "I want to kiss you," he breathed in her ear, "and I want to touch you. Everywhere."

He ground his hips against her before he bent further to push aside the cloth of her shirt with his face. He licked the top of her breast. She tasted warm and sweet and salty like the popcorn and candy. Justinia bowed her back, her hands tangled in his hair. Her breathing was ragged and Evan smiled as a small moan escaped her lips. He raised his head so that he could feather kisses across her face, then held her chin to pin her with his gaze. She looked feverish; her eyes large and warm with desire, her cheeks flushed with her embarrassment and her need.

"I want to lay you down and make love to you until you scream my name. I want to thrust into you over and over until you lose control." He demonstrated by moving his hands to her buttocks and thrusting lightly against her a couple of times while he held her in place. Her eyes were round and unblinking as he held her with his gaze, a snake charming its prey. He  _felt_  a bit like a snake, but he didn't care. He wanted her and she was going to know how much.

"I want to bury myself in you and forget about the Wraith, forget about the Replicators, forget about the Ancients and all the trouble they started."

Sadness washed over him as he thought of all those who'd been lost. Atlantis' first C.O., killed while they were escaping the Replicators, brought back to life by nanites and lost to the Replicators once more. A certain Scottish doctor who spoke softly but commanded unswerving respect, blown to bits saving another from that very fate. Stephens and Walker, killed by Evan's own thrown grenade to save them from a far slower, more painful death.

He shook his head to clear it, bending to take her mouth, knowing as he did so that he was likely bruising her lips. She let him have his catharsis, accepting the urgency of his kiss as he ravaged her mouth. When he pulled back, they were both breathing heavily again. He leaned down until their foreheads met and closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. When his breathing was calmer, he opened his eyes and spoke again, his voice still ragged with need.

"I want to take you again after that. And again. Until neither one of us can move." Her eyes were huge, her body trembling against his. "I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up with you snuggled against me and start all over again." Evan bent and took her earlobe in his mouth, suckling it gently, releasing it to whisper in her ear. "And despite the fact that you seem to want me just as badly as I want you, you don't strike me as the  _sex on the first date_  kind of girl."

Justinia dropped her gaze, her cheeks reddening further. She swallowed and looked up at him once more, her eyes bold. "How do you know what kind of girl I am?"

Evan reached up one hand to stroke her cheek, tracing around her mouth with his thumb; his other hand remained on her bottom, holding her to him. "I don't. It's just the vibe I've gotten from you."

Justinia shook her head angrily, trying to dislodge the hand on her chin. Evan held her. She pushed against his shoulders to no avail, then gave up and crossed her arms. She glared up at him as he held her in place. "Well, maybe you're wrong. Or maybe it's just that I want  _you_ , did you ever stop to think about that?"

Evan chuckled. "I haven't exactly had much blood going to my  _brain_  in the past few hours. I'm leaving now before we get carried away and do something we regret."

He released her chin and took his hand from her bottom, stepping back.

" _No_. You can't." The desperation in her voice had him raising an eyebrow. He glanced down at her hands where they had grabbed his and were squeezing.

"Why not?" Evan tilted his head to the side. This was not typical Dr. Morgan behavior. Just this morning, she'd squealed and scrambled out from beneath him and now she was practically throwing herself at him, acting utterly wanton for Justinia. He narrowed his eyes, wondering at the sudden change in her.

She swallowed and dropped her chin, closing her eyes briefly as though saying a quick prayer. Squaring her shoulders, she raised her head, catching his gaze once more. "Please, Evan. Stay with me tonight."

He stepped closer again and cupped her face gently in his palms as he nuzzled her mouth. "We'll have other nights. Why is it so important I stay tonight?"

She licked her lips nervously. "I can't explain. It…it just is."

Evan lifted her chin up with his finger so he could stare into her eyes. "Justinia." His voice held all the authority he had learned in his years of command. "Talk to me. Now. Why tonight?"

Justinia glanced over at the computer, then back up at him. She sighed, looking resigned. "I…I received an email from my parents. It's why I was so upset."

Evan rubbed his hand along her cheek. "What happened? Is everyone okay?"

Justinia was touched that the first thing he would think of was her family's welfare. "Yes, everyone's okay. But…" She moved out of his embrace and fired up the computer, opening her email, hovering the mouse over her parents' video.

She pulled out the chair and gestured for him to sit. He did so, watching her lean over the desk. She drummed her fingers on the desk and began chewing her bottom lip. Her left leg was steady, but she rested on the ball of her right foot and bounced her leg with rapid, short movements. She glanced at him, then quickly looked away to stare at the computer screen.

The video was pulled up and ready to play at the touch of a button. Evan reached for the mouse, but she grabbed it first and held it without clicking. She licked her lips and he noted a fine sheen of sweat on her upper lip. Evan waited patiently. He'd never seen her act this scared before. Whatever she wanted to tell him, she was afraid to tell. He continued to sit quietly. When she spoke, it sounded like the words were being wrenched from her vocal chords.

"Ever…" She stopped and wet her lips once more, glancing down at the desk before returning her gaze to the computer. He noticed that she steadfastly refused to look at him. "Ever since I was born, my parents… They've been trying to find me a  _suitable_  husband." She paused once more and Evan looked at her in shock.  _What are they, living in the dark ages?_

"One they considered worthy of the daughter of the great  _Doctor Katherine Morgan_  and  _Major General William Morgan_." The biting tone to her voice told him more than the actual words.  _She's not happy with her parents._  He couldn't blame her. He'd heard enough about her parents even before this moment to wonder why they even bothered to have a child. This…this was just weird. No one arranged marriages anymore—well, very few people in the Christian world. Even royalty married for love in most cases.

She swallowed and continued, her voice gaining strength with every word. "Since the discovery of the ATA gene, that became even more important to them. Once they discovered that they were both carriers and that I was as well, they narrowed their search. Not only would my husband have to be rich and politically connected, but a gene carrier as well."

She paused and turned to look at him for the first time. Her eyes were full of pain and confusion and fear and they darted back to the screen as she clicked the icon. "It seems they've found him." She stood up and crossed her arms, fixing her gaze on the computer. Evan shifted his own gaze to the screen and leaned back, hands on his thighs, to watch. He had no idea what to think, his mind a mass of confusion.

The videos played, first the one from her parents, then from her fiancé. Slowly, his hands fisted. His lips pursed. Justinia's parents were about as warm as New Year's night at the North Pole. Naked on an ice plain with no shelter. In a snow storm. The man they'd chosen for her had all the personality of a dictator and about as much warmth as her parents. And she was engaged to him. The video ended and Evan stood, pushing the chair back with his legs. He was shaking with anger and even more confused by his feelings.  _She's engaged_. He wanted to fight that fact, to carry her away, to protect her, to take her for himself.

A little voice nagged him, a devil on his shoulder.  _She knew all along she couldn't be with you, that her parents had other plans for her. Why didn't she tell you? She's playing you, Evan. Just like Sarah did._ Evan felt his blood begin to boil as he thought of his ex and how she'd been cheating on him for their whole relationship. His gut clenched. The world began to spin and he had to grip the chair to steady himself. The cloth was rough under his nails. A dust mote danced in the air in his peripheral vision. He took a deep breath. Her scent drifted toward him—an innocent scent.  _A lying, cloying scent._

He stared at the screen as he spoke. "Justinia, I don't understand. If you're engaged…" he broke off, taking another deep breath to calm his nerves. The attempt failed miserably. "If you're…then why am I...?" He turned to scowl at her as she hung her head.

She took a deep breath also before looking up at him, her eyes defiant.

"You heard O'Connor. He wants a pure bride. You were right when you said you don't think I'm the type of girl to sleep with a man on the first date." She paused. "And this  _was_  my first date, Evan. Ever."

The full meaning of her words hit him like a tsunami hitting a beach. He stared at her incredulously. "So you're a…a…?"

Justinia nodded miserably. "I have always known this day would come. I've never had any sort of romantic feelings for a man before and so it didn't matter to me." Movement caught his eye as Justinia began rubbing her interlaced fingers against each other.  _One of her nervous habits_ , he remembered. "My parents have made every decision in my life for me, right down to the clothes I wear. This was little different to me before I came here."

_Her parents again_. What would it feel like to have every decision made for you like that? To grow up without love, only knowing discipline? Her eyes were wide, tears fringed her eyelashes; it was obvious she was fighting them back. Evan's anger began to lift as she continued to speak.

"And then I saw you and I knew right away you were trouble. I thought about you too much and it scared me so I tried to push you away. It worked for a little while." She glanced up at him, biting her lip before continuing. A single tear spilled over and began to track down her cheek. Evan lifted a finger to wipe it away.

Justinia closed her eyes and leaned slightly into his hand. She opened her eyes and continued. "Until the IOA's new directive. Until Colonel Carter put me on your team. I knew I was fighting a losing battle, but I also knew I could never be with you. It was nebulous and noble until I got the email." The pain in her voice was obvious and more of the anger left Evan.

"O'Connor began speaking and something inside me snapped." Her eyes flashed fire and Evan raised a brow at her—cool, calm Doctor Morgan was one thing. Sad, hurt Justinia brought out his tender side. But angry, outraged Justinia was ramping up his hormones again. She didn't seem to notice that his breathing was becoming ragged.

"I knew I could never be his broodmare, and that was exactly what he wanted. You heard him. Not only must I be pure, but I must stay home and provide him with children. Period. No more work, just being his obedient little wife. I knew I couldn't do it. That's when you came to the door. You apologized to me for hurting my feelings and I realized what I had to do."

"What do you have to do, Justinia?" His voice was husky as the desire swept over him. He wanted to be angry with her still, but he knew that was impossible at this point. She was scared, hurt, angry…and had just confessed that she wanted him. The last bit of anger dissipated, like morning dew under the sun's bright gaze.

She reached up and squeezed his hand, the action tentative, as if she would drop her hand again at any moment. She stared into his eyes and he saw determination there. "I have to ensure that I cannot live up to my part of the bargain. If I'm no longer a virgin, he won't want anything to do with me."

Evan chuckled. "So I'm your  _out clause_? I thought I meant more to you than that." His brain was telling him to be angry; his cock had a much more physical goal.  _She wants me to be her first_.  _Who am I to argue?_

She licked her lips and swallowed. Evan's gaze locked on her mouth, watching her lips move as she spoke. "You do. It's just…we're going to do it anyway. Can't we do it tonight? Then it'll be done. I just…I don't want to lose my nerve."

Evan raised his eyes to meet hers. He knew his eyebrows must be nearly to his hairline as he dropped his chin. His cock was practically jumping for joy despite the clinical words. " _It'll be done_? Justinia, this is not some surgical procedure. If you want me and you don't want him, then you have to tell them. Tell your parents. Tell O'Connor."

Evan traced the frown line along the left side of her lip; his left hand moved to her hip to hold her there. "And then, one day soon, you and I," he bent closer until their lips almost touched, "will make love. I'll be your first, because Heaven help the man who touches you now. But I'm going to savor every. Minute. Of you."

He closed the final distance, pushing his tongue into her mouth. His right hand tangled in her hair and on a whim, he pulled out the ponytail to let her hair fall, natural and unadorned. He moved back, breaking the kiss, and stared at her. This was how he imagined she would look after they made love. Hair wild, eyes glowing, skin flushed. He knew that if he didn't leave immediately, he would have to take back the words he had just spoken. It was hard to think, let alone to move, his cock was so heavy with need of her. Somehow, he managed to turn. At the door, he stopped a moment, turning to glance back at her. "I'll see you at oh-five-hundred." Walking out the door was the hardest thing he had ever done.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan wakes Justinia up, in more ways than one...

**Title:**  In the Blood

 **Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

 **Word Count:**  3056

 **Rating:**  NC-17

 **Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne, OFC

 **Spoilers:**  None

 **Disclaimers:**  No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

 **Beta:**  Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny! Any remaining mistakes are mine.

 

~*~

Justinia watched the door close behind Evan. She wanted to run after him, to drag him back and make him take her to bed, but her legs had turned to rubber. She swallowed and sank to the chair in front of the desk, trying to regain command of her wayward body once more.

The video was still open on her computer desktop, the last still frame of Niall O'Connor's handsome face staring back at her accusingly.  _I am so imagining things_. She sat with her elbows on the table, her chin cupped in her hands as she stared at him. She reached out to the screen, tracing his dark head, strong chin, sensual mouth. Most girls would give their eye teeth to share this man's bed for even one night. The thought of a lifetime with him left Justinia hot, but not with desire.

She reached up to push a wayward strand of her hair back over her ear.  _Tell them_ , Evan had said.  _If you want me and not him, you have to tell them._ Justinia pulled the strand of hair over to her mouth and began chewing on it, catching herself when she tasted hair spray. Memories scurried through her head, rats before a flood.

Evan greeting her in the gate room. Evan helping her find her way around Atlantis. Evan hurt and telling her she looked like an angel. Evan crowding her into a wall in the hallway after their first return from meeting the Gaemerons. Evan staring up at her just this morning in Wallik's cottage after he had come so close to slipping inside of her. Evan telling her tonight in great detail how badly he wanted her. Evan angry, Evan hurt, Evan smiling, Evan needy. How could she even consider obeying her parents when losing Evan would be the price?

She closed out the video and opened a new e-mail message. They wouldn't go out for two days, but she would get the messages written now, before she lost her nerve.

 _Mr. O'Connor,_  she typed.

~*~

An insistent beeping awoke her. That and the sound of a voice, calling her name. Disoriented for a moment, she reached for her radio, thinking there was some medical emergency. No one was calling to her. She blinked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and found the source of the beeping. Her alarm clock read 5:05—it had been going off for twenty minutes. Not good. No self-respecting doctor slept so heavily. But then she remembered she hadn't really slept at all.

Evan had left close to midnight. It had taken her nearly two hours to compose the emails, writing and re-writing, trying to decline gracefully, knowing in the end that  _how_  she declined would not matter at all. After hitting  _send_  to put them in the queue for compression, she'd wandered her little room for almost an hour, her body a messy combination of nerves and need. Finally, she had stripped off her clothes, collapsing on her bed to sleep in nothing but her panties.

The knocking stopped. Her room was quite suddenly lit from the hallway and almost immediately plunged back into darkness as someone opened the door and stepped in. It took Justinia a moment to realize what had happened. The dark dissipated into a soft glow and Evan stood before her door, just inside her room. He stared owlishly before clearing his throat and jerking his head away.

Heat flooded her cheeks as she reached for her gym clothes which were neatly folded on the chair beside her bed. She jumped off of the bed, turning her back to Evan as she donned the clothes.

"Sorry, Doc. When you didn't answer, I thought something might be wrong."

"I…" Justinia contemplated telling him that she hadn't slept well.  _Never admit to weakness_ , her father's voice echoed in her sleep-addled brain. She nearly groaned, thinking of the emails she'd sent to her parents and O'Connor. The repercussions were going to be…Justinia couldn't even think of a strong enough word for how angry her parents were going to be. She had  _never_  disobeyed them. Not once in her entire life.  _Maybe I should write them again? Tell them I was drunk or drugged? That might be better._

She grabbed her sneakers and sat on the chair, bringing Evan into her sight once more. She stopped with her heel on the edge of the chair, shoe paused by her toe. He had his head turned away, his eyes closed. Last night he'd told her how badly he wanted her and yet here he was today, being mindful of her embarrassment. Her body stirred and her mouth went dry as she remembered the words he'd spoken the night before, the way his mouth and hands had felt on her skin. She knew she could never be untruthful with him, not after that. And she could certainly never marry O'Connor. She shoved her sneakers on, one at a time and tied them carefully.

"I'm ready, Evan."

He turned as she rose, their eyes locking and holding. He stepped around the bed. Justinia swallowed at the intensity of his gaze.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

She nodded, feeling a bit like a rabbit trapped in its hole. He reached a hand forward and brushed aside a loose strand of hair. His hand was warm, smelling of the soap he'd used earlier. His touch was gentle, but she knew he was very strong, could still feel the imprints of his fingers on her buttocks, branded there.

"I…I was up very late. After you left." She blinked and nibbled her lower lip. She fisted her hands by her sides as she struggled to tell him. Last night seemed very far away at this moment and, as she had known it would, all her nerve had flown with the coming of morning.

His thumb traced the line of her mouth, causing her to release her lower lip. "You should've gone to sleep, Doc. What am I going to do with you?"

His voice was pitched low. Justinia shivered, her womb clenching, her nipples hardening. Her breathing became ragged as he leaned in closer, placing a gentle kiss on her mouth. She moaned at the taste of him and threw her arms around his neck, leaning her body closer. She could feel his thick erection growing through the fabric of his jogging pants. Wonder filled her once more at the thought that this good man wanted her.

He broke the kiss to nibble along her chin and neck, cheeks and forehead, finally resting his head on top of hers. "You should go back to bed, Doc. Get some more rest."

The last thing Justinia wanted in the bed right now was rest. Her body was coming awake in more ways than one. If she climbed back into that bed at this point, she wanted Evan with her. Boldly, she tipped her head back and kissed the underside of his chin. He tasted of water and a hint of sharpness from the shaving cream he used. The subtle spice of his after-shave filled her nostrils, turning her on even more. Her teeth scraped his jaw; his answering moan had her smiling. She pulled his head down so that she could reach his mouth again.

Evan moved his hands down her body, trailing fire until they reached her hips, yanking her to him, holding her firmly in place. His tongue delved deep, claiming her. Desire consumed her, filling every cell of her body until he wrenched himself away, moving back a couple of steps, his breathing as ragged as hers.

She stared at him, her eyes wide with surprise and confusion. "What's wrong, Evan?"

He blinked and shook his head. His hands fisted and un-fisted before him as if they felt the loss of her body as much as her body felt the loss of them. "Justinia." His voice was hoarse and raw. He cleared his throat and started again. "Justinia, I told you, I won't be your out clause."

She stepped toward him and he stepped back. Justinia couldn't help but feel hurt. She should turn away, but he hadn't said he didn't want her. She remembered his words from only a few hours before and realized she hadn't yet told him that she had done as he asked. "I emailed them. Last night. My parents and O'Connor. I told them I was not property to be bought and sold, that I wanted nothing to do with an arranged marriage. The emails are waiting to go out with all the others tomorrow. I imagine by next week's check-in, there'll be a nasty response or two, but I don't care."

Justinia swallowed, terrified but knowing she had to say the words. "I want  _you_ , Evan. But if you're afraid of the fallout, I won't think poorly of you. I'm sure my parents and O'Connor could make things difficult for you."

Evan smiled, his eyes shining warmly at her. He reached out and took her hands in his, rubbing the backs of her knuckles with his thumbs. "You obviously don't know me very well if you think I'm afraid to fight for something I want." His voice was matter-of-fact, with no rebuke in it.

The pads of his thumbs were mesmerizing, his intense gaze enthralling. Looking into his eyes when they smoldered with heat the way they were now was like falling into a soft bed of gray silk. She felt comforted and decadent all at once. How could she let him come to harm? "I won't let them ruin you, Evan. Not for me."

His smile was slow and sexy and had her stomach doing flip-flops. "They won't." He reached up to take her cheeks in his hands, continuing to stroke her skin with his thumbs. "I've seen and done things in my military career that most men only dream of. Well, have nightmares about," he amended with an ironic grin. One of the things she loved about him and yet found odd was his ability to find humor in nearly every situation. "If it ended today, it's not like it's been boring. I could always teach art to kids like my mom does. From what she says, my military experience will serve me well in the public schools." Again that grin.

"Evan," she began, but he placed his mouth on hers. The kiss was slow to build, a smoldering fire that had her bones turning to liquid. How could his touch ignite a passion in her like this? As her body molded to his and her arms slipped around his waist, he groaned, the vibrations rocking all the way to her core, making her even wetter.

His hands traveled down to her hips, drawing her closer as he pressed his erection against her. He turned her and laid her down on the bed, pushing himself between her legs. He rolled to the side and bent over her, his mouth finding her pert nipple and tugging on it through the fabric. Justinia whimpered as his fingers slid under her waistband and began rubbing between her legs; she hissed in pleasure as one finger wiggled between her lips.

As he began to slowly thrust the digit in and out of her, her hips found the rhythm. He continued to suckle her nipple, growling now and again low in his throat. Slowly, he picked up the rhythm, increasing not only the speed but the intensity of his thrusts. His knuckles slammed into her pubic bone as his finger flashed in and out. He stopped sucking on her nipple, hitching himself up on the bed so he could reach her ear.

"That's right, that's it," he whispered. "Let go, Justinia. Justinia—you know, I've been thinking about that." His voice was low, little more than a throaty whisper. "About a nickname for you. You know, for when I'm making love to you, burying myself all the way into your soft flesh while you squeeze me tight. Like that," he added as she squeezed his finger.

He slowed the thrusting, adding another finger. Justinia was coming apart, her body shattering, the shattered pieces melting into a molten pool. "Justinia is just too long of a name—too many syllables to call when I'm coming inside of you. So what should I call you when I'm inside of you, Justinia? When I'm right…" He thrust his finger hard into her and she cried out. "…here?  _Justi_  won't work. Doesn't sound right." His finger pulled out and moved back in as his thumb began stroking her clit. She gasped and writhed as he began to thrust slowly again, this time with two fingers. "You're not exactly the _Tina_  type.  _Doc_ 's a bit too formal." His tongue flicked out to stroke along her earlobe.

Justinia didn't care what he called her so long as he released her from this exquisite torture.

"Mmmm. I'm thinking, maybe…how about  _Nia_? Would you like it if I call you Nia when I'm thrusting up inside of you, driving you over the edge, filling your body until you scream in pleasure?" She whimpered and nodded as he continued. "Touch me, Nia. Reach under my pants and take me in your hand. Feel how much I want you."

Blindly, Justinia reached between their bodies until her fingers found the top of his gym pants. Running on instinct, ignoring her mind, which was trying to tell her that this was improper, she slipped her fingers under the waistband. Silky skin, pulsing with heat, met her touch. The second her fingers made contact, his cock jumped. Warm pre-cum slid under her fingers as she began to stroke and massage him.

Evan groaned in her ear, his fingers unmoving, buried inside of her. He thrust a couple of times into her hand. Justinia was amazed at his reactions, amazed that  _she_  was causing them. His voice in her ear was hoarse with need. "That's perfect, Nia." He nuzzled her earlobe and neck as his hips pushed against her, his cock sliding through her fingers. A few more thrusts of his hips and he began moving his fingers in and out of her body again, increasing the pace with every inward push. His cock throbbed in her hand and Justinia felt the pressure building up in her core. She turned her head to face him, blind with her need. Evan's mouth closed on hers, his tongue demanding entrance; Justinia opened for him and gave back to his demand with her own.

She tightened her grip on his erection, the hair on his lower belly tickling her knuckles. He growled in response, taking her lower lip between his teeth and thrusting his fingers even faster and harder. He pulled his mouth from hers a moment before the wave caught her and swept over her body. She cried out as she tightened around his fingers, milking them, her core pulsing madly.

Evan watched as the orgasm overtook Justinia. Her face tightened, her eyes squeezed shut, her lips trembled and a cry escaped her throat. He'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Her muscles contracted around his fingers, squeezing them in a tight vise. Somehow, she didn't tighten her grip on his cock, even as her body was wracked by spasms and after-shocks.

He leaned over to capture her mouth once more as he slowly slid his fingers from her body. He shifted his hips back so that her hand slowly released him and nibbled his way to her ear. "Now, go back to sleep, Doc. I'll call you in an hour to be sure you're up."

Rising, he turned her so that her head was on the pillow. Her body was limp, her eyes languorous as she peered at him from under her lids. "What about you?" she murmured sleepily.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." He pulled the covers up over her turned away.

Her voice stopped him. "Evan?"

He glanced back at her on the bed, her lids half-closed, her face peaceful. "Yeah?"

"I love you," she sighed, closing her eyes completely.

"I know, Doc. Go to sleep."

Evan walked into the bathroom to clean up. Turning the tap on, he glanced up into the mirror as he washed his hands.  _You're a shit, you know that?_ He scowled at his reflection as his eye caught movement from the bed. Justinia sighed and rolled over.  _She told you she loved you and all you could say was_ "I know"?

An image of his ex, Sarah, when he caught her in their bed with two of his squad mates superimposed itself over the image of Justinia in her bed.  _You're too straight-laced_ , Sarah had claimed.  _I knew you'd never wanna share me._  Her face had been full of loathing, her skin still sweaty from sex with Jim and Al.

The men at least had the good grace to jump from the bed, get dressed and leave. Not Sarah. She'd sat there in their bed and told him he was not enough man for her, that he never had been. His chest still hurt whenever he thought of that day. In the end, it had been why he'd thrown his name on the volunteer list for Atlantis. The further away, the better.

And now, here was Justinia, telling him that she loved him, just like Sarah had.  _No. Not just like Sarah. Justinia's_ nothing _like Sarah._  When he'd first seen her in the gate room, he'd known he wanted Justinia. And in the beginning, he could convince himself that was all he wanted—to have sex with her; brief, casual encounters before they went their own ways. Then she started to get on his nerves and under his skin. Next thing he knew, he had feelings for her. Real, honest-to-God feelings.  _Sarah was right about one thing—you're not a casual encounter kinda guy._

But a relationship with Justinia might spell the end of his military career. After all he'd seen and done in the Pegasus Galaxy, could he go back to Earth and teach art as he'd told her he could? He shook himself from his reverie. No sense buying trouble. He dried his hands and let himself out quietly to work off the tension with his morning run.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justinia learns that she's really part of a team as she waits to hear back from her emails.

**Title:**  In the Blood

**Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Word Count:**  3203

**Rating:**  NC-17

**Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne, OFC

**Spoilers:**  None

**Disclaimers:**  No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

**Beta:**  Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny! Any remaining mistakes are mine.

 

~*~

True to his word, Evan arrived promptly at six thirty, steaming cup of coffee in hand.

"Don't you have one for yourself?" Justinia asked, nodding at the cup.

"Nah. I'll get my shower first," he responded, smiling warmly.

Justinia was surprised that she was not embarrassed to see him again. She should be mortified. After all, the man had not only seen her at her most vulnerable, he had been the one to cause that vulnerability.

He handed her the mug and her heart skipped a beat as their fingers brushed. She thought of where those fingers had been, what they had done to her body and she was instantly wet. Her breathing became ragged and her nipples ached as she took in his appearance. His hair was tousled, his eyes boring into her soul. His arms were crossed over his chest and the bottom of his tattoo peeked out from beneath the sleeve of his t-shirt. Somehow, he looked friendly and dangerous all at once; the combination was devastating to her nervous system.

Justinia shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs that Evan Lorne seemed to place there all too easily. It suddenly occurred to her that she was being incredibly rude. She stepped aside, gesturing toward her room with her head. "Come in for a minute?"

Evan's smile widened into a sardonic grin. "I've just spent the last hour trying to work off the past twenty-some hours of sexual tension and you want me to come in? I'd better pass, Doc."

Justinia blushed, looking down at her feet. As she glanced back up, he uncrossed his arms. He leaned forward, catching the door jam with his right hand. His left hand brushed along her cheek and down to grasp her neck and pull her toward him.

She stared into his eyes as he leaned in further, his breath feathering her face for just a moment before his lips met hers. His tongue delved into her mouth, seeking, devouring. He tasted like sin. He tasted like salvation. His mouth claimed hers, branded her as his. With a noise somewhere between a whimper and a sigh, she wrapped her arms around his neck, molding her body to his.

Evan groaned into her mouth, chuckling as he pulled away. The heat remained in his eyes. It was obvious that he was fighting for control as he cleared his throat. "What are you doing for lunch today, Doc?"

Justinia blinked, trying to focus on his words. "I...I was just going to grab a quick sandwich in the infirmary."

The pad of his thumb caressed her swollen lips. "I don't think so, Doc. You need a real meal, away from work. Meet me at the mess. Twelve hundred hours, okay?"

Justinia nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, all right."

Evan smiled and turned to go, leaving Justinia tingling in the doorway of her room. She shook herself once more, and then turned and headed for the shower.

~*~

Justinia's muscles burned and sweat poured off her body as she lay on the weight bench. Her arms shook with mini-spasms as she tried to push the barbell back up.

"You need help, Doc?" Coughlin stood by her right cheek, his hands hovering nervously, ready to grab the weights. Sheffield stood in a similar stance by her left side. Evan and Reed sat on the other side of the gym, heads close in conversation.

"I'm fine," Justinia grunted through gritted teeth. It had been nine days since she'd written her emails to her parents and O'Connor. Today was the weekly check-in and she knew that no good news awaited her in her quarters. She managed to push the barbell up another inch or two before her wrists began to spasm.

Her spotters acted quickly, snatching the weights from her hands before they could fall on her collarbone. Sheffield placed the barbell onto its holders and Coughlin pulled her to a sitting position. The padding of the weight bench sank as the lieutenant sat next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder to steady her. He pulled her head around to face him.

"Doc, are you okay?"

Gradually, the three blurred faces of Lieutenant Coughlin became one clearly concerned face.

"Justinia, are you all right?" The warmth of Evan's hands penetrated through the thin material of her yoga pants. She turned her face to see him staring up at her anxiously as he knelt in front of her, hands on her knees.

Her tongue felt thick and heavy, too big for her mouth as she licked her lips and opened her mouth to reply. "I'm fine, really. Just tired."

Evan's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, well I still think we ought to call Doc Keller."

He reached for his earpiece. Panic welled in Justinia's chest as her father's voice echoed in her mind,  _never show weakness, Justinia_. She grabbed at his wrist. "Please, Evan, don't."

He cocked one eyebrow at her as he held his finger poised over the radio button. "Why not?"

"I'm...I'm just tired, like I said." The excuse sounded lame to her own ears, even if she hadn't heard every excuse in the book for refusing treatment.

"No," Evan replied. The tone of his voice told her that he'd heard the flimsiness of her excuse. "You're not just tired. You're exhausted. You've been pushing yourself for days now and on top of that, I can't remember the last time I saw you eat a full and proper meal."

He would know her eating habits, since they'd taken every meal together, either in one of the mess halls or out on one of the piers, particularly the southwest pier as it was smaller and more intimate. Despite knowing that he had seen what she ate, Justinia tried to argue. "I have so..."

Evan's black look stopped her and she swallowed. His finger was still poised dangerously close to the radio button. He licked his lips and spoke to the sergeant without taking his eyes from her. "Sheffield. Go to the mess and get the doctor some supper. A cup of chicken soup and a turkey sandwich should do. Bring two waters," he added, lowering his hand from the earpiece.

Sheffield jogged off as Reed re-entered the room with a bottle of water in hand. "Thought you could use this, Doc," he said, glancing down at the empty bottle beside the weight bench. He cracked open the top and handed the bottle to Justinia, who drank gratefully.

When the bottle was empty, Coughlin cleared his throat. "I'm gonna take the doc for a little walk, major. Help her get her balance back," he declared.

Evan, who had been glaring at her the whole time, shifted his attention to the lieutenant. He stood and backed away as Coughlin helped Justinia to her feet.

The lieutenant kept his left arm around her shoulder, his right hand holding hers as he steered her toward the wall. They walked clockwise around the room so that Jusintia was close to the wall at all times.

After a moment, Coughlin spoke, his voice pitched low, obviously for her ears only. "Look, Doc, I know it's not my place, but there are some things you should know. First of all, we've all come to care a lot about you. Me, Reed, Sheff, but mostly the major."

Heat suffused Justinia's cheeks over the fact that she and Evan were so obvious that others had noticed. Coughlin went on, seemingly oblivious to her discomfort. "We'd all die for you because that's our training—to protect our team members at all costs. But it's more than that. We like you, Doc. You try to come across all bluster and business but you're not like that at all."

He paused. Justinia's heart contracted. No one had ever told her that they liked her before. He swallowed and continued. "With the major, well...anyone with eyes can see he cares a lot about you. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. And we've been to some planets with some pretty hot women."

Justinia glanced over, catching his small teasing smile. She stumbled and Coughlin caught her smoothly, never breaking stride. "I can also see that you've got some demons haunting you. It's why you've been pushing yourself so hard lately, even more so than usual. Am I right?"

Justinia ducked her head, refusing to answer and Coughlin carried on. "I know I am. You don't need to tell me. I can see when someone's running from something. But the thing is with these mental demons, Doc, that you can never outrun them. It's best to turn and face them. Fight them. What I'm trying to say is, when you decide to fight, we're behind you—the whole team, especially the major. No questions asked. Capiche?"

Justinia nodded, her gaze on her feet, unable to meet the lieutenant's eyes for fear that tears would overwhelm her. Sheffield picked that moment to return. Coughlin steered Justinia to a chair and helped her to sit as Evan came over and sat beside her.

"Eat all of it, then I'll walk you back to your quarters so you can rest. If you leave one single bite, we stop off at the infirmary." Evan's tone was firm, full of command.

Justinia glanced at Coughlin, who nodded encouragingly, before she turned back to meet Evan's eyes, which were still bright with worry. "Yes, sir," she replied solemnly, sitting up straight and saluting him before taking a bit of her sandwich.

~*~

Despite Justinia's claims that she was feeling better and could walk unassisted, Evan steadied her all the way to her quarters. He kept his left arm around her waist, his right hand holding hers. The stance was so similar and yet so different from the way Coughlin had guided her around the gym. Coughlin's arms had felt brotherly; there was nothing brotherly in the way Evan held her. Justinia's face was hot with embarrassment by the time they arrived at her door from all of the raised eyebrows and knowing smiles of the people they passed along the way. She even saw McKay and Zalenka exchange money, a superior smirk on the Canadian's face, a grimace of disgust on the Czech's.

Evan stopped in front of the door and it opened. Justinia had not thought it open, so she knew he had opened it for her, a sure indicator that he was still concerned for her. Normally, he would have allowed her to open her own door, particularly since physical action was not required by those with as strong a natural ATA gene as she and Evan both possessed.

A quick glance inside made her heart stop and then go racing as her blood turned cold with dread. Her laptop sat there on the desk, its screen dark. She had chosen this laptop as one of her personal items to bring. She knew it was foolish since the expedition supplied her with her own much more portable tablet, but this was the same battered old laptop that her parents had presented to her just before she went off to med school. She had fallen asleep more times than she could count on its dependable keyboard, all those late nights spent writing papers and studying. Her old friend seemed suddenly to be an enemy; the dark screen looked rather ominous as she wondered if her emails from Earth had arrived.

"Justinia, will you be all right?" Evan's voice in her ear was gentle and comforting.

Justinia nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just…I mean, they're only emails, right? That is, assuming they sent replies." She knew her eyes were wide and full of fear, and she blinked to try to bring them back to normal as she let her gaze roam between Evan and the laptop. She took a couple of shuddering breaths to calm her racing heart.

Evan's gaze was as gentle as his voice had been, the steady gray eyes giving her encouragement. His hand squeezed hers, his other hand slid from her waist to her shoulder, massaging gently. "Do you want me to come in with you? Just until you see if your parents sent replies or not."

Justinia swallowed and shook her head. "No." The word came out too low and she cleared her throat to try again. "No. I'll be all right."

His lips lifted in a roguish grin. "Well now I'm definitely calling Doctor Keller. You've been trying to get me to stay in your room for the past week and  _now_  you're kicking me out? You must be sick."

Just like that, the weight lifted from Justinia's heart. Evan always knew what to say to make her feel better, always knew how to make her smile. "I just think I'd better do this on my own."

His expression turned serious. "All right, but promise me you'll listen to your heart. Don't let them bully you into something you don't want. Don't let  _anyone_ bully you, ever. Got it?"

She nodded once more. "Yeah, I've got it."

He pulled her around the rest of the way so that he could place both hands along her jaw. Slowly, he bent toward her, his gaze fixed on hers. He stopped just before his mouth touched hers. His breath was warm as it danced over her face.

Desire slammed into her gut, a wild animal clawing for release. She wrapped her arms around his waist, bunching her fingers in the small of his back. She parted her lips and met him as he lowered his mouth to hers. His tongue caressed hers, his mouth worshipping hers. He closed his eyes and Justinia followed suit. Suddenly uncaring of all those people who had seen them walking from the gym and of all those who might see them right now, Justinia leaned further in toward him, slipping a hand down to cup his buttocks. The fingers of her other hand danced along just under the waistband of his gym pants. His skin was warm and sensitive, jumping under her touch. He moaned into her mouth, one hand traveling back to her shoulder.

With a pain-filled groan, he pulled away, pushing her to arm's length at the same time. He opened his eyes and they were glazed with desire. He cleared his throat, but even so the words were rough-edged. "I'll meet you at the main mess at 0700. No run tomorrow."

Despite the heat coursing through her body, Justinia smiled. One thing she'd discovered with Evan was that she enjoyed teasing him. "And how will I be able to outrun the Wraith or the Replicators if I don't get my run in every day?"

A small chuckle escaped Evan's lips and his mouth turned up in a grin. His eyes sparkled with mischief. "You don't have to outrun  _them_ , just Reed. And you're already faster than him."

Justinia smiled wickedly at Evan and rolled her eyes as she laughed. "Good  _night_ , Major Lorne."

His grin was completely unrepentant. "G'night, Doc."

~*~

Justinia decided to shower first. She knew the emails would contain bad news and was in no rush. She had a week to watch the vids and respond. They could at least wait until she was clean. She took her time, even shaving her legs all the way up to avoid the inevitable for that much longer.

Finally, she was clean, dry and dressed. She couldn't put it off any more. She grabbed a bottled water from the dorm-sized fridge that was standard to all quarters and sat at the desk. She cracked open the water and leaned forward to open the first email. Sitting back, she pulled one leg up on the chair as the video loaded.

Her parents were, as expected, scathing. Her mother declared that Justinia must have caught some weird alien disease to so embarrass the family and that Justinia must return to Earth immediately for evaluation. Her father simply went into command mode. "I will inform your fiancé of your mother's diagnosis. You will come home immediately and do as you are told."

Panic made her stomach roil.  _How can I disobey them? They're my parents. They've had my life planned out for me since I was born—maybe even before then._ She closed her eyes and heard a deep voice whisper huskily to her,  _Don't let them bully you into something you don't want. Don't let_ anyone _bully you, ever._ A pair of soft gray eyes materialized in her mind's eye, followed by a nose and cheeks, dimples framing a sexy grin.

She smiled as the panic dissipated and her stomach settled. Opening her eyes, she clicked on the next email, mousing over the little "play" triangle and clicking on it.

Niall O'Connor's handsome face appeared, his eyes scrunched and lips turned down in a frown. His tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"I must say that I was...surprised by your email, Justinia." His voice was tinged with confusion, his accent all cultured Brit. He tilted his head to one side. "No one has surprised me in a very long time. If you wished to attract my interest, you have done so."

Justinia groaned as he continued. "We are a good match, Justinia. We both come from wealthy, powerful families, although my family has been so for many,  _many_  generations." His insinuation was hard to miss— _unlike you_. "We are both involved in the Stargate program. My family provides the materials that make it possible for you to do your job. We have always been involved in building the Pegasus-class ships that re-supply Atlantis and come to her aid in times of need." Again, the unspoken words were nearly screaming— _you need me and my family's connections._

Justinia's stomach tightened and she could taste bile at the back of her throat. It was obvious that he was driving home to her just how very much power he wielded, and that power was vast.

He cleared his throat and continued. "We both carry the ATA gene. Our children can be—quite literally—masters of the known universe." He raised a sardonic eyebrow and a grin touched his lips, turning his face from implacable to inviting instantly. It was obvious he had used his good looks and charm to his advantage on many occasions. His next words startled Justinia, echoing her thoughts as they did.

"I have also been told that I am not unattractive and would make you a more than satisfactory bed partner." His voice dropped, becoming seductive as he leaned toward the camera. "Come home to me, darling. You will not regret it. I will wait for you in the gate room of the SGC next week. Until then."

The screen went black and Justinia stared at it in shock. The man had some serious  _nerve_. Justinia pushed away from the desk, nearly toppling the chair. She paced back and forth across the room, wondering what to do, wondering what she would say in response. After a time, her pace slowed as exhaustion overtook her. She collapsed onto her bed and climbed under the covers, closing her eyes and willing sleep to come.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justinia makes a new friend.

**Title:**  In the Blood

 **Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

 **Word Count:**  2900

 **Rating:**  NC-17/MA

 **Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne, OFC

 **Spoilers:**  None

 **Disclaimers:**  No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

 **Beta:**  Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny! Any remaining mistakes are mine.

 

~*~

_The door indicator chimed, waking Justinia from a restless sleep. She rose from her bed and crossed to the door, allowing it to open. Evan stood in the hallway. He was dressed in his usual workout attire—a black t-shirt, black jogging pants and sneakers. His arms were crossed over his chest and a wicked smile played over his lips. Justinia's heart sped up as he pinned her with his gaze._

" _Evan. What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night." She swallowed nervously at the hot desire in his eyes._

_In answer, he uncrossed his arms and stepped into her room, crowding her until she had to step back. The door shooshed closed behind him. Dim light flickered as candles sprang to life. He reached out and took hold of her around her neck, pulling her close._

_His mouth closed on hers, devouring her. His hands stroked down her body, massaging her breasts and tweaking her nipples through the silk of her nightgown. He let go of her mouth and a moan escaped her as his lips trailed fire down her neck and collarbone. She whimpered, her hands twisting in his hair as he began suckling at her breast._

_She didn't know what had made him change his mind, but she was not about to stop him as he reached for the hem of her nightie, pulling it up and over her head. Instead of touching her right away again, he crossed his arms to pull his t-shirt off. One at a time, he toed his sneakers off. Placing his thumbs in the waistband of his pants, he yanked them down and stepped out of them._

_Justinia sucked in a breath. He was hard and long, thick and pulsing for her. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, depositing her gently among the sheets and pillows. He wedged her legs apart and lay between them. She could feel him nudging at her entrance and opened her legs wider. Grabbing her hips, he surged forward, burying himself all the way in one thrust. Justinia cried out as he began riding her, his strokes smooth and even as he plunged into her again and again._

_He gazed into her eyes as his body continued its smooth motion. "Now you're mine, Justinia. O'Connor can never have you. Not if he wants a virgin bride."_

" _I don't mind, actually." A deep British voice spoke from the shadows. A body unfolded itself from her easy chair and moved forward, resolving itself into the form of Niall O'Connor. "Now that you've broken her in, do you mind if I have a go?"_

_Justinia stared in horror. Evan shrugged. He pulled out and backed off of her, standing to one side and gesturing for O'Connor to take his place. Instantly, O'Connor was on her, thrusting in and out of her._

" _See? I'm not so bad as all that." He smiled at her warmly. Justinia wanted to struggle but her body reacted to him instead, hips thrusting back at him, arms twining around his neck. She wanted to tell him to stop, to get off of her, but instead she was groaning, begging him for more._

" _That's right, Justinia," her mother's voice sounded approvingly. Justinia cracked an eye open to see Doctor Katherine Morgan standing at attention between her husband and Evan. "You just lie there and let Mr. O'Connor mate with you. You'll soon make me the grandmother of the future kings and queens of the universe."_

_Her father nodded his approval. "That's a good girl, Justinia. We must always do our duty." He turned and clapped Evan, who was now clothed as a general, on the back. "You did the right thing in stepping aside, son. Congratulations on your promotion."_

" _Thank you, sir," Evan replied, shaking Major General Morgan's hand._

_Justinia stood by a podium in a dark navy skirt suit. O'Connor stood behind the podium, being sworn in as ruler of the universe. Behind her, several boys and girls with black hair and blue eyes stood formally at attention, all wearing suits. One little boy was off to the side. He was smaller than the others, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He was standing with his side to her, an easel before him, a palette in one hand, paintbrush in the other. He looked over and smiled. His eyes were a soft grey._

Justinia's eyes flew open and she sat up quickly. Cool air hit her body. She gulped the chilly night air as her lungs burned. Sweat began to dry on her skin, making her shiver. It was a long time before she fell back to sleep.

~*~

Justinia hesitated at the door. Her parents had always believed in self-sufficiency and in keeping one's problems to oneself. Her parents, however, were not stationed in a galaxy with life-sucking bug-people and murderous machines. Her parents were not betrothed to one man and in love with another. Justinia had heard from many people how helpful Dr. Kate Heightmeyer was. It was high time she found out for herself.

Just as she was about to knock, the door opened. Justinia simply stared, fist poised in the air, eyes wide. Of all the bad luck. Not only caught at the psychologist's door, but caught by someone she knew. Her stomach clenched and her mouth went dry. She'd really been hoping to be in and out of Dr. Heightmeyer's office without being seen. She could talk with the psychologist, get fixed up and be at supper with Evan in another hour or so.

"Dr. McKay," she breathed out, hand jumping to her chest to play self-consciously with the lapel of her jacket.

"Dr. Morgan. I was just…I mean, that is…" McKay's cheeks were red, his eyes darting back and forth between the office he'd just left and the hallway.

McKay's obvious discomfort eased Justinia's nervousness. She smiled her best reassuring smile at the scientist. "I understand, doctor. You were just inviting a friend to dinner. I'm sorry to have interrupted."

McKay stared at her for a single heart-beat before his face cleared in understanding. "Yes, yes I was. Don't let it bother you. She said she couldn't join me right now, that you were coming by to…" McKay let the sentence hang in the air, obviously waiting for Justinia to finish.

"To meet her. I've met many of the medical staff, but haven't met Dr. Heightmeyer yet. I thought I should know her in case we ever need to consult on a case."

"Of course, of course." Rodney was nodding. "Makes perfect sense. Well, I'll just be on my way, then, shall I?" He turned and walked off down the hall, his steps quick and tight.

Justinia sighed in relief until she heard the doctor's voice calling from inside the room. "Is someone out there?"

Justinia took a deep breath and shuffled into the room, peeking her head in around the door first. "Dr. Heightmeyer?"

The pretty red-haired woman in the chair smiled warmly. "Dr. Morgan. Please come in." Dr. Heightmeyer indicated the chair across from her.

Justinia moved hesitantly into the room, perching on the edge of the chair Heightmeyer had indicated. She sat, hands clasped in her lap, teeth scraping painfully on her lower lip. She knew she looked nervous as she held Heightmeyer's gaze. The psychologist's eyes flicked down and Justinia stopped bouncing her heels with an effort.

Heightmeyer smiled warmly. "How can I help you today, Doctor?"

This was it, why she had come and yet Justinia's stomach lurched at the thought of revealing her problems to the doctor. They seemed insignificant, trivial compared with the challenges the expedition faced on a daily basis.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Heightmeyer—"

"Kate. Please call me Kate."

Justinia's lips turned up slightly. Her mother would never allow one of her patients to call her  _Kate_. "I should let you get to your supper." She began to rise, stopped by the gentle pressure of Dr. Heightmeyer's—Kate's—hand on her arm.

"I don't have plans for another hour. Something's bothering you. Talking about it will help. You haven't been getting much sleep lately, have you?" Kate's voice was soothing, concerned.

Justinia looked at the floor, then back to the psychologist's face. Heightmeyer's eyes were full of sympathy. Justinia felt her resolve to leave weaken and she collapsed back into the chair. She bit her bottom lip, looked away, and then looked back into Kate's kind face. She swallowed and took a deep, trembling breath. "Is it…is it that obvious?"

"Tell me what's troubling you."

"I've been…having nightmares."

"Atlantis can be scary. Tell me about them. Maybe I can help."

"That's the thing. The nightmares have nothing to do with the Wraith or the Replicators. I haven't even come face to face with either of them yet." Justinia stopped, waiting to hear the doctor tell her to come back when she had something scary to talk about.

"Go on."

Justinia frowned. Kate's voice was steady and calm.

"Dr. Morgan—may I call you Justinia?" Justinia nodded and Kate continued. "Justinia, whatever is troubling you is bothering you enough that you are not getting any rest. We deal with life and death here on a regular basis. Our physicians must be in top form. I am not going to judge you or weigh the importance of your nightmares against someone else's. So please, tell me about your nightmares."

Justinia looked at the ground by the doctor's feet. "My nightmares concern two men. One is the man I care for. One is the man I am promised to."

Justinia looked up, seeing no disgust on the doctor's face. Heightmeyer gazed at her steadily. "Go on."

Justinia swallowed once more.  _You need help, that's why you came here. Why waste the time? Just tell her._  "The dream starts with me being with the man I lo…care about. I'm happy. Then the man I'm promised to comes along and the first man gives me to second one. I'm no longer happy."

Justinia's stomach roiled as she waited, watching the doctor's face. Once more, her teeth dug into her bottom lip. She swallowed as the silence stretched.

"Is that the end of the dream?" Heightmeyer finally asked.

Justinia nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Your fiancé, does he know that you love someone else?"

"I told him that I don't want to marry him." Justinia knew she sounded petulant and hated herself for it.

"But did you tell him that you found someone else?" Heightmeyer insisted.

"No."

"Do you think that maybe your conflict is arising from you withholding that information from someone you cared about enough to promise to marry them?"

Justinia's gaze dropped once again, focusing on the doctor's slim fingers, intertwined on her knee. Her own fingers were also intertwined but not nearly so still. "I never promised to marry him." Justinia allowed her focus to go back to Kate's face. She saw confusion there for a brief moment before the steady, non-ruffled look returned.

"So how are you engaged if you…"

"My parents made the contract." Justinia bit her lip.

"I see. So you've never met your fiancé?" Kate's voice was calm and even

"No." Justinia dropped her eyes.

Kate crossed her legs, twining her fingers and resting them on her knees. "Then tell me why you feel guilty."

Justinia hesitated only a moment before opening up completely to Dr. Heightmeyer, to Kate. Three hours later, after sharing a delivered meal with her, Justinia left Kate's office. She felt light, like her soul was purged of all negatives. She yawned, sure that she would get some sleep tonight.

As she left Kate's office, she turned her radio back on. She grimaced as she looked at her PDA and saw the time. It was nearly 8 o'clock. She should've met Evan at the gym forty-five minutes ago. She was sure the blinking text message was a reminder of that from him. She put away the PDA and picked up the pace, jogging to her room.

Inside, she changed quickly, then headed out. She was busy pulling her hair back into the scrunchie and so bumped into him in her doorway. _Oomph!_ She looked up to apologize but already knew who belonged to that muscular chest and black t-shirt. Evan. Her heart hammered in her chest, her breathing became ragged and her mouth went dry. How did he do this to her  _every_  time?  _Maybe I ought to ask Kate tomorrow if this is love or lust._

The rush of excitement in her body at the thought of meeting Kate again had nothing to do with any sexual feelings. It had been a relief to be able to actually open up to someone completely—no holds barred, no judgments made. Justinia wondered if that was what having a friend felt like. She knew Heightmeyer was just doing her job, but a part of her thought she had sensed something more there. The beginnings of mutual respect, perhaps? Justinia smiled, thinking that maybe she would ask the doctor to meet her at the mess for lunch, one woman to another, not patient to doctor. It would be nice to have a friend. However, that idea would have to wait. Right now, Evan was standing in front of her, staring down at her with a raised eyebrow.

Evan gazed at Justinia, taking in her flushed face, her bright eyes, the nipples that were obviously hard. A wave of jealousy roared over his body before he could stop it. He thought of Sarah and the jealousy became dark and dangerous, a dragon clawing at his stomach and heart, burning his lungs with its breath as it stole his. She looked up at him, her eyes round and innocent. A warm smile lit her face. His gaze dropped to take in her lips, looking for signs that she had been kissed, but they looked normal, not swollen. He cleared his throat, his stomach tight as he spoke.

"Did you have a good supper?"

She nodded. "Sorry I'm late for the gym."

Evan shrugged with a nonchalance he didn't feel. He wondered if, by telling her that he wanted her to be sure, he had pushed her away. He had only himself to blame if that was the case, but it didn't make him feel any better. The thought of another man kissing her, holding her, inside of her… Evan shuddered as realization struck him. It didn't matter that they had so little in common. It didn't matter that they had not yet  _made_  love. He was  _in_  love with her. If another man made her happy, then he would give her up, but he'd be damned if he'd go down without a fight.

"Evan, what's wrong?" Her voice sounded truly concerned.

He smiled and brought a hand to her cheek. Her skin was silky and soft and made him think of other silky soft places on her anatomy. "Nothing, Doc. Nothing's wrong. I just missed you tonight." He bent down to capture her lips, feeling them open for him. His tongue delved into her mouth, tasting her sweetness, dueling with her tongue, scraping along her teeth and taking possession. She groaned, the sound echoing into his mouth and down his torso, making his cock twitch. Her body molded itself to him right there in the hallway and he knew he was lost. He wanted to take her right there, regardless of passersby. He wanted to consume every inch of her and hear her call his name as he filled her body, claiming it for his own.

Her radio chirped and she groaned again, the sound one of frustration rather than need this time as she broke the kiss. "Ignore it," he commanded, knowing that she couldn't, that she was a doctor and someone could be hurt and needing her skills.

She stepped back from him, putting a foot or two between them as she reached for the radio. Her gaze was hungry as she looked up at him and answered the call. "Yes," she responded. There was a brief pause while she listened to the other person. "Right away, Colonel." Evan closed his eyes and tried to gather his control, knowing that they would not be able to continue the way he was dying to right now.

"Evan?"

He felt her hand on his arm and opened his eyes. His heart contracted and his cock leapt at the look on her face. She was just as disappointed as he was to have their make-out session interrupted. His recent jealousy seemed suddenly foolish and childish. He smiled at her, not trusting his voice yet.

"The Daedelus has arrived," she continued.

Evan frowned. "But Colonel Sheppard's team has the meet and greet for them."

"I know, but Colonel Carter has requested my presence. She wants me there right away. I have to go. Can I call you when I'm back?"

Evan smiled. She definitely did not sound happy about having to go. "How about I go with you instead?" He closed the distance once more, slipping his arms around her waist and bending to whisper in her ear. "And then, when the colonel's finished with you, we'll come back here and you'll be  _all mine_." The shiver that wracked her body and the nipples that hardened against his chest were not his imagination.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble shows up in the form of a very handsome British fiancé.

**Title:**  In the Blood

 **Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

 **Word Count:**  4682

 **Rating:**  NC-17

 **Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne, OFC

 **Spoilers:**  None

 **Disclaimers:**  No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

 **Beta:**  Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny! Any remaining mistakes are mine.

 

~*~

Justinia and Evan exited the corridor and walked out onto the pier. The sun was setting, splashing the beautiful silver hull of the Daedelus with color. Red and orange vied with blue and purple. The clouds were pink and tinged with silver.

An ocean breeze ruffled Justinia's hair, sending a small shiver over her body as the strands tickled her skin. The breeze made her realize how her nerves were still heightened from Evan's kiss. Her hard nipples rubbed painfully against the lace of her bra, her hips were loose, and there was a damp warmth between her legs. The fact that Evan was walking only inches away in his gym clothes made it even worse.

The salty smell of the ocean reminded her of the salty smell of sweat, which brought her to thinking of what might have happened if Colonel Carter had not called. She could hear Evan take a deep breath next to her, making her very aware of the rise and fall of his muscular chest. She swallowed hard, trying to focus on the group of people gathered by the Daedelus. No one appeared to be injured.

Justinia fought for and achieved some measure of control just as Colonel Carter turned around and greeted her.

"Dr. Morgan. There you are. And Major Lorne? I don't remember calling you here." The colonel was looking quizzically at Evan.

"Colonel," Justinia responded.

Evan smiled. "No ma'am, you didn't call me. The Doc and I were on our way to the gym when you radioed her. Since she hasn't been to this pier yet, I thought I'd best escort her."

Carter grinned. "You may have a good point there, Major."

"Colonel? Not to be rude, but I don't understand why I'm needed. Is someone injured inside?"

Carter's smile disappeared and her lips compressed in obvious displeasure.  _Oh no. I shouldn't have asked her that_ , Justinia thought.

"Doctor, you have a…guest." Carter turned back toward the Daedelus, where Colonel Caldwell was speaking with some of his crew and Sheppard's team. "Colonel?"

Caldwell approached, his lips tight. He stopped before Justinia. "Miss Morgan—"

" _Doctor_  Morgan," Evan cut in, adding a belated, "Sir."

" _Doctor_  Morgan," Caldwell corrected. His gaze shifted, pinning Evan like a hawk swooping down on a rabbit.

Justinia glanced at Evan, who appeared completely unfazed by either the act of correcting a superior officer or that officer's subsequent displeasure.

"Doctor, it is not our policy, being a military vessel, to transport civilians. However, since this particular civilian's family is dumping billions of dollars into the construction of new Aurora-class vessels, my  _superiors_  felt that we should oblige him. He claims that you and he will be returning with us together. We leave in one week unless Colonel Carter requires our presence for longer."

Justinia's stomach had protested more and more as the Daedelus' commander spoke. As he moved aside and the passenger stepped from the hatchway, she could feel the bile rise in the back of her throat. Niall O'Connor smiled warmly and stepped forward. Justinia's head swam and the world went black.

~*~

Voices. A female voice giving commands, male voices passing them on. One soft, deep voice close to her ear.

"Doc? Doc? Wake up, Doc."

Justinia's eyelashes fluttered. Slowly her vision came into focus. Evan was holding her head in his lap and staring anxiously at her. A hesitant smile touched his lips and the tension cleared from his brows.

"What…what happened?" Her voice sounded raspy and she swallowed, licking her lips.

Evan's smile warmed his face now. "You fainted."

"No I didn't. I already told you once, I do  _not_  faint." Fainting would be showing weakness and that could not happen. Not in front of Colonel Carter, Colonel Sheppard and his team, and Colonel Caldwell. The reason for her fainting—if indeed she had fainted—was suddenly clear. Niall O'Connor had bullied his way into a ride to the Pegasus Galaxy. He was here in Atlantis, her nightmare made flesh.

"You're right, Doc, you didn't faint." Evan's voice was tinged with amusement. "You must be suffering from sudden-onset, short-term narcolepsy, then. In which case, we should get Dr. Keller to check you out. You okay to get up?"

Justinia glared at him as he grinned at her. She nodded and Evan helped her to her feet. Behind her, she heard O'Connor's deep voice. "Is she all right?"

Evan studied her face for just a moment and then shifted his gaze up and over her left shoulder. "Why don't you ask  _her_?" Justinia shivered. Evan's eyes glittered dangerously and his jaw clamped around the words, spoken softly but with a hard edge.

"Justinia…" Was it her imagination or had O'Connor's voice also gone dangerously quiet? "Are you quite all right?"

She could hear McKay off to her left. "Who is that guy?" he asked in a stage whisper.

"Says he's her fiancé," Sheppard replied, sotto voce.

"Fiancé? I thought she was with Lorne."

"Zip it, McKay."

Justinia turned, ignoring the exchange, making sure to keep one hand in Evan's, the other resting on his arm as though for support. She looked up at the man who stood before her, the man her parents wanted her to marry.

" _Mr_. O'Connor. You may address me as Dr. Morgan. I do not share my parents' vision of our future. You have wasted your time and influence coming here." With every word, Justinia felt her resolve growing. Evan's quiet strength, lending her unspoken support, was certainly a help. Normally, she would have done anything to avoid speaking personal things in front of others, but the Atlantis crew had become more like a family to her than her own parents; their presence actually fueled her determination.

O'Connor's face opened in surprise as Justinia turned away from him to speak to the commanders of Atlantis and the Daedelus. "Colonel Caldwell, you need not inconvenience yourself by creating a berth for an extra passenger. Unless I am ordered home by Stargate Command?" She glanced at Colonel Carter, who shook her head, "In that case, I will be remaining at my post. Colonel Carter?"

Carter dipped her head, dismissing Justinia. She turned and allowed Evan to help her leave the pier. Behind her, she heard a man say, "I  _like_ her."

"Lock it up, Lieutenant. Kemp, is it? You've only just arrived. Don't go borrowing trouble. It'll find you soon enough." Sheppard's voice was tinged with amusement.

Justinia kept walking, Evan's presence giving her comfort as the beginnings of fear began to gnaw at her stomach.

~*~

Justinia let Evan lead her, only looking up when they came to a stop. She stared dumbly at the infirmary.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"I thought it might  _really_  be a good idea for Keller to check you over, Doc." He caught her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb.

"I…I'm perfectly fine." His thumb was gentle as it stroked her skin. Her nerves were suddenly on fire.

"Well, then, we're here for the bruise I got on my arm from catching you before your head could hit the deck." The amused grin that lit his face drew out his dimples and made his eyes crinkle. "C'mon, Doc. You know you should get checked out. It's been quiet lately, which only means that something big and bad is ready to pounce. We all count on our medical staff to be in top form. You wouldn't want to pass out while you were operating on someone, would you?"

Justinia shook her head. "I would never…"

"Of course not. Not on purpose. But you're only human." He closed the distance between them, his lips a breath away. "And I worry about you." His lips were warm and tender, asking not commanding. By the time he pulled away, Justinia could barely breathe.

"I guess I could. I mean I probably should…"

Evan's grin lit his eyes. "If you insist, Doc."

Justinia swallowed and nodded, allowing Evan to lead her to a bed. Later, as she drifted off to sleep, she was grateful to hear him request that she have no visitors.

~*~

"She's my fiancé. I have a right to see her." Justinia looked up from the desk, startled. Dr. Keller had released her for duty early in the morning, finding no reason to keep her as a patient. After changing to her uniform, she had returned to begin her shift.

There was no question about who was causing the disturbance. Niall O'Connor was here. If she did not speak with him now, he'd likely cause more problems. With a sigh, she rose and steeled herself. As a teen, she'd seen a film documenting the destructive force of a tornado. She'd watched in horror as trees and signs were uprooted and thrown into solid buildings, tearing them apart. It felt like that tornado had taken up residence in her stomach now. She'd never been good with confrontation. She edged to the door frame and peered out. O'Connor was glaring at the burly orderly, trying to force his way by.

"It's all right, Johnston," she called. She returned to stand behind her desk to wait for O'Connor. He stopped as he entered her office, raising an elegant eyebrow at her. She stood with the desk between them, an obvious barrier. "Please. Sit." She gestured to one of the chairs in front of the desk.

O'Connor sat, folding himself into the chair with innate grace. He crossed one long leg over the other and adjusted his jacket. Justinia sat, running her hand down her jacket to smooth it out and patting her hair to be sure it was in place. She looked down at her tablet and deliberately pushed a button before moving it to one side. She noted with satisfaction the way his eyes followed her movements. Good. He got her "I'm a busy woman—be brief" message.

"Justinia," he began. She cleared her throat and glanced at her name plate on the desk. His eyes followed where hers were looking to and he smiled lightly, one side of his mouth turning up. He locked his gaze with hers again. "I've been worried about you. No one would tell me anything and they wouldn't allow me to see you."

Justinia laced her fingers together as she sat back in her chair. "And yet you slept in? It's nearly noon."

O'Connor dipped his head, as close as he was coming to an apology, Justinia supposed. "I have been in meetings all morning with Colonels Carter and Caldwell. Caldwell does not like me and so is uncooperative. Carter seems to think you are an  _asset_ to this mission. They are being obstinate, but I will get you released and sent back to Earth with me."

"No." Her simple answer hung in the air, a gauntlet thrown to the ground between them.

His eyes widened and he arched an eyebrow. "What?"

Justinia took a deep breath. She knew her dealings with this man were like walking along a crumbling cliff—one false move and…  _Now or never_ , she thought, jumping off the edge. "I said, no. I do not want to return to Earth yet. And when I do, I do not want to be with you."

A grin spread across his face, transforming the hard edges to the visage of a handsome man. "You are a little spit-fire, aren't you? Your parents never mentioned that."

Justinia stayed where she was, her level gaze meeting his. "I've changed."

"You've only been gone a couple of months."

"People can change that quickly when they are given the freedom to do so."

O'Connor rose and stalked around the desk, his body moving with fluid grace. He reached down and pulled her hair from its bun, running his fingers through the strands. "Have lunch with me, darling," he purred.

Justinia swallowed, her mouth going dry. This man was handsome, rich, powerful—and wanted her. But he didn't even know her. He wanted her because her parents had brokered a deal with her as the prize—or as one of the things he had to deal with to get whatever prize her parents had offered. Angrily, she shook her head, pulling away from his touch and glaring up at him. "I have plans already."

O'Connor smiled charmingly. "Break them. We need to discuss our future." He rose before Justinia could respond. At the door, he stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "I'll expect you at my quarters at one o'clock sharp." He turned back and strode out the door, leaving her in an emotional mess.

Justinia stood and went to the mirror on the wall of her office. She pulled her hair back, carefully rearranging it into the professional bun she always wore. Strands hung down, refusing to be tamed without a brush. With an oath, she tore the bun out and started again.

O'Connor was arrogant and demanding. Anger boiled in her veins at how he assumed she would just fall into line and do as she was told.  _But then, haven't you done that all of your life, Justinia?_

 _I have. And it's time for a change._ She dropped her arms, leaving her hair in a loose ponytail. She looked into the blue eyes staring back at her from the mirror. Those eyes looked sad, tired, beaten. It was no way to live a life, living for someone else's pleasure. She smiled at her reflection, watching her expression soften. She thought of Evan and how happy she was whenever she was around him—even when he was driving her crazy.

What would Kate say? Kate would tell her to listen to her heart. Kate would ask who she wanted to be with and what was keeping her from being with him. In fact, Kate had already told Justinia as much. During their session, Justinia had felt like a real connection and trust was forming with the psychologist. She had never spoken so openly with anyone in her life. A jaded part of her whispered that Kate was just doing her job, but the budding person who wanted to form friendships said that there was potential for more there.  _But only if you don't stay under your parents' thumbs._

 _It's time you stood up for yourself, Justinia._  And she would start by making sure that Niall O'Connor knew exactly how she felt about him. But first, she'd make him wait.

~*~

Niall O'Connor glanced down at his watch. One-fifteen. He frowned, wondering what could be keeping his fiancé. He'd sent two of Atlantis' Marines to fetch her, having been warned by her parents that she got lost quite easily. He heard the door slide open and rose to greet her, a warm smile coming easily to his lips.

"Ah, Justinia. There you are. I was just…" The words died in his throat as he looked up and noticed that the Marines had entered the room without Justinia. "Where is she?" he asked steadily, his brows drawing down.

The older of the two, a lieutenant, spoke up. "Sir, Dr. Morgan informed us you should dine without her. She said she is busy and will speak with you later.  _If_  her schedule allows."

O'Connor raised one eyebrow. Marines were very stoic, but he could've sworn he saw the ghost of a smile touch the man's mouth.  _So that's how she wants to play it,_  he thought.  _Her parents never mentioned a stubborn streak. Interesting._

Justinia was in her room, freshening up, when the signal chimed, announcing a visitor at her door. "Come in," she called.

~*~

She heard the door open, then shoosh closed. A low whistle made her whirl around and blush. Evan stood in her room, his gaze licking her body like flames, scorching her wherever they touched. Her breath hitched in her throat. He looked hungry. For her.

"Evan." She licked her lips and swallowed as his gaze returned lazily to her face.

"You look amazing, Justinia." There was no denying the admiration in his voice.

Justinia flushed. "I'm in my uniform."

"No you're not." His statement was matter-of-fact.

"What do mean, I'm not?" Justinia lowered her brows, confused by his statement.

"Your jacket's on the back of the chair." Justinia rolled her eyes at his military correctness, which would not consider her  _in uniform_  until every article of her uniform was on properly and no hair was out of place.

"You know what I mean. You've seen me in this unif—outfit—since the day I arrived." Justinia turned back to the mirror and continued working on her hair. She put it up in her most severe bun, wanting to be sure she looked every inch the professional doctor; the implacable, immovable, unyielding Dr. Morgan. She hadn't seen him move, but Evan's hands were suddenly on her waist, his mouth grazing her neck as he nuzzled her flesh.

"And it's been driving me crazy since the day you arrived." His voice, so close to her ear, was rough-edged.

She grabbed his hands and ran her thumb along his knuckle. "Then you should've done something about it weeks ago," she admonished, nudging her head lightly against his.

"Well, why don't we do something about it now?" he whispered.

She turned in his arms and crossed her wrists behind his neck. "Because Kate told me over lunch that I should talk to O'Connor and I think she's right. I'm going to see him now and I don't want him to think that you're the reason I am turning him down. Again."

He brushed his lips over hers, the lightest of touches. "I told you, I don't care what the man thinks."

Justinia turned her head to kiss along his jaw. "And I told you…" Justinia nibbled at his chin, "…that I care too much about you to let O'Connor or my parents harm you. Once he's gone, we can let everyone know about our relationship."

Evan groaned. "That's too long. Tell him, then come back to me." His voice was commanding, low, seductive.

"You've been putting me off for weeks, telling me you want me to be sure. Now he's here and you're in a hurry? What's going on, Evan?" She had only been teasing, but his face closed immediately, telling her something was wrong.

He licked his lips, dropping his gaze. "I just think the time is right, that's all."

Justinia pulled back. "Look at me, Evan." He complied and just for a moment, she saw it. A glimmer of misery hidden behind his normal easy-going façade. She knew that look, had worn it herself too often to not recognize it. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not…" He sighed and pulled away, stalking across the room. She watched his arm rise and pull at his hair as he dipped his head forward. He turned and looked over at her, seeming to come to a conclusion as he sat on the bottom corner of her bed. "Back on Earth, there was a woman."

Justinia felt the air leave her body at the pain in his voice when he mentioned another woman. She was no fool—Evan Lorne was gorgeous. To imagine that he was a virgin was sheer idiocy. But to hear him actually speak of it made her stomach churn. She swallowed and waited for him to go on.

"Her name was Sarah. We were engaged."

Justinia bit her bottom lip as he paused again. His gaze held her, kept her from running when she didn't want to hear any more.

"I thought we were in love, but I was wrong. I came home one day, about a month before the wedding, and found her in bed. With two of my squad-mates. She said I wasn't man enough for her. Soon after that, I was approached to join the SGC. I didn't hesitate."

His gaze dropped to his hands where they were fisted on his knees. The silence stretched between them, a desert, devoid of life.

"Evan." He looked up at the sound of her voice. Justinia knew she had to cross this desert in order to revive him. He'd been hiding this whole time, running; the relaxed manner a mirage. She stepped up to the edge of the bed and knelt before him, placing her hands on his. She bent her head back a bit to look up at him. "That woman was a fool. I don't know if I'm good enough for you, but I'll never treat you with disrespect like that."

"I know you won't. You're  _too_  good for me. And with O'Connor here now…"

"You thought I would change my mind, since he's handsome and rich and powerful and charming…"

Evan nodded, the movement slight, a sardonic smile tugging at his lips. "You didn't have to put it quite like that, but yeah." Evan searched her face, his thumbs reaching up to graze along her knuckles. "Justinia, you've been raised to obey your parents without question. I thought…" His tongue slid over his lips and he frowned. "I thought that…now that he's here…I mean, I wouldn't blame you if you…" He pulled his right hand out from under hers and placed it on her cheek, thumb stroking the cheekbone. "Don't get me wrong, Justinia. I'll fight for you but only if that's what you want. More than anything, I want you to be happy."

Justinia smiled and gently nuzzled his hand. "You  _are_  what makes me happy. O'Connor is trying to take me by force. Until I came to Atlantis, I didn't know that choices existed. That relationships could be so wonderful. But then I met you and Reed and Coughlin and Sheff. And now Kate. You've become very dear to me, all of you, in such a short time. O'Connor is just an arrogant, pushy, snob."

Justinia parted her lips and bent up toward Evan, who mirrored her movements. Their lips brushed and heat began to sweep through her body.

The door indicator chimed and Justinia shared an ironic grin with Evan. She stood up and crossed the room to slip her jacket on. "Come in," she called, allowing the door to open at the same time. Evan stood behind her, facing the opening with her.

Niall O'Connor stood framed in the light from the hallway. As he entered the room, the smile on his face faltered for just a moment.

"Justinia," he began, "I thought you had gotten lost on your way to see me. Although I must admit, Atlantis is far larger than I imagined. Major…Lorne, is it? How interesting to see you again. What brings you to my fiancé's room?"

A frisson of fear wrapped around Justinia's guts. "Major Lorne is my team leader."

"Do all team leaders visit their doctors' quarters off duty?" O'Connor's voice was dark and dangerous. Justinia saw Evan step forward and quickly moved in to block him, putting herself nearly in O'Connor's face.

" _Mr_. O'Connor, I do not see where that is any of your business. The major was just leaving." Justinia turned to Evan. "Please tell the team that I'm sorry I can't be there and I will see them at tomorrow's PT. Good night, Major." Evan was good at hiding his emotions, but Justinia could still see the anger and disappointment in his eyes. It was obvious that a part of him still didn't trust that she would not fling herself into her fiancé's arms. She softened her voice just a tad. "Please, Major. Mr. O'Connor and I are just going to talk. I'll be fine."

Evan nodded and made for the door, pausing in the doorway. "If you need me, Doc, I'm just a call away." He tapped the side of his face, just in front of his ear bud in demonstration.

Justinia nodded. The door closed and she was alone with O'Connor. He smiled and started toward her.

"Now, then, darling. I think it's time we got to know one another, don't you?"

~*~

Justinia crossed her arms, glaring at the handsome Brit. "Don't touch me."

O'Connor stopped, his eyes widening in surprise.

"I am not your darling, your dear or your luv. I am not Justinia to you, but  _Doctor_  Morgan. I am not returning to Earth with you. I am not marrying you. You will have to find someone else to share your bed."

His brows furrowed. "I can assure you, the last part has never been a problem, nor will it be in the future.  _When_  I take you to my bed, you will not be disappointed. I understand you may be frightened. I promise to be as gentle as I can for your first time."

Justinia opened her mouth to speak and he cut her off.

"Yes, I know you're a virgin. That's some of the appeal. Uncharted territory and all." He reached out and pulled her roughly to him. She could feel his excitement as he bent to claim her lips. His tongue entered her mouth and she bit down on it.

O'Connor jumped back with an oath, holding his hand to his mouth.

"I told you I am not going to be with you and I meant it. You need to leave. Now."

He glared down at her, wiping his lips. "You will be mine, Justinia. We have a duty to our families."

O'Connor took a deep breath and moved toward her again. He reached out and grabbed her by the waist, yanking her close once more. Her hands pushed ineffectually at his chest.

"When I'm inside of you and you're calling out my name, you'll thank me for ignoring your refusals." His left hand caught at her hair clip, once more releasing her bun. This time, he wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled on it, causing her to bend her head backwards, exposing her neck. His lips trailed along her soft flesh, his teeth caught her earlobe and he bit down hard enough to make her yelp.

"That's for biting my tongue. Give me a chance and you'll find that I'm an extraordinary lover. And I don’t mind playing rough, if that’s your pleasure." His hand moved from her hair to her breast, massaging her flesh through the shirt and jacket. She pushed his arm away and tried to kick his groin. He blocked her easily, chuckling. He nuzzled her ear once more, this time kissing it gently. “But not quite that rough.”

"Get off of me, O'Connor. I swear, I'll—"

"I have more money than God and the power that goes with that. You'll never want for anything. And once you're my wife, we'll have even more." He pulled back to capture her gaze. "My family has promised it, as has yours. Think of it, Justinia. Billions of dollars and all we have to do is produce children together. I promise you, the trying will not be a chore." He waggled his brows at her, grinning a grin that in any other circumstances would have been charming.

"Our children will have the gene from both of us, and with all that money and power behind them, nothing will stand in their way. And all you have to do…" He pushed her to arm's length, his gaze raking her body before returning to her face. "…is open your legs for me."

Justinia stared at him, her eyes wide, her mouth slack. No one had ever spoken to her in such a disrespectful way. Evan had said things to her, but they had been whispered and intimate, a promise rather than a threat. She slapped his face and raised her chin defiantly.

"Get out. Now. Before I call security."

He put his hand to his cheek, chuckling as he turned back to hold her gaze. "You say that now, but soon you'll be begging for me to  _get in_." He stroked his fingers lightly along his cheek. "And I, for one, can't wait." He turned on his heel and walked out the door as Justinia stood there, hands fisted by her sides, nostrils pinched in anger.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alien entity has taken over Evan. O'Connor makes a shocking admission. Linking to S4, ep 4 (Doppelganger).

**Title:**  In the Blood

**Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Word Count:**  5181

**Rating:**  NC-17/MA, Graphic sex

**Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne, OFC

**Spoilers:**  None

**Disclaimers:**  No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you recognize belong to the Stargate franchise. Dr. Justinia Morgan is mine--I hold copyright to her.

**Beta:**  Jagnikjen--Thanks, hunny! Any remaining mistakes are mine.

 

~*~

The knocking on her door was hard and demanding, and woke her from her first real sleep in weeks. Evan's confession about his former fiancé, explaining why he was so adamant that Justinia was absolutely sure she wanted him, and O'Connor's visit had left her keyed up and restless. She'd gone to see Kate, who had recommended that Justinia take a sleep aid. The Lunesta had been working perfectly. Until now.

"Dr. Morgan!" Justinia tried to place the voice as she worked to shake off the grogginess of the meds. This was why she hated to take medicine—one never knew when an emergency would crop up.

"Coming," she called, pushing against the taffy-like strands of sleep that were trying to hold her to the bed.

She pulled on her pants, missing the right leg the first time and cursing under her breath as she struggled to get her unruly feet into the uncooperative clothing. She tucked in the bottom of her royal blue silk nightie and buttoned the pants, yanking on her jacket to try to cover the skimpy top. She pulled on her boots without socks or tying the laces, and allowed the door to open as she approached it.

Two Marines were standing just outside of her door, looking wary, P-90s held in ready positions. Their nervous stances compounded the edginess she already felt. A middle of the night wakeup call was never for anything good. Especially not in Atlantis.

"Lieutenant. What's wrong?" She looked at the taller of the two. Was it her imagination or had he shrunk back just a hair? The sergeant by his side had definitely taken half a step back.

"Ma'am, you'll need to come with us right away."

"Of course. Let me grab my bag…" Justinia turned, meaning to grab the bag from her bedside table, but the lieutenant's words stopped her.

"Ma'am, there's no time. Please come with us now."

Justinia eyed the men suspiciously. Their haste suggested an emergency, but if it was an emergency, shouldn't they allow her to get her bag? She hesitated, her gaze switching from the Marines to the bag, only ten feet or so away and then back to the Marines.

"Ma'am." The lieutenant's voice had sharpened, his eyes narrowed. The sergeant's knuckles whitened as he tightened his grip on his weapon.

Justinia swallowed nervously. Evan had taught her basic self-defense, but these were heavily trained military men and her run-in with O'Connor had shown her that she would still be helpless if they attacked. She stepped into the hall, hoping that whatever it was they were about was legitimate business and not some sort of alien mind control. The men moved in silence as they escorted her along the hallways and down two stairwells, the lieutenant leading the way, the sergeant following her.

Soon, the lieutenant came to a halt before a pair of wide doors. The doors opened and the lieutenant moved aside, gesturing for her to enter the large room. The room was obviously an observation room of some sort—it reminded Justinia of the operating amphitheatres she had been in during her studies. The floor was made up of large dark taupe tiles. The reddish-brown walls were broken up by grey Atlantean designs; the cream-colored blinds on the tall, narrow windows were shut. A grey utilitarian table sat in the middle of the room, with chairs on each side of it. Above, in the observation area, Colonel Carter gazed down at her from a set of windows, her arm resting on a bar. Drs. Keller and Heightmeyer stood on either side of the colonel.

"Colonel?" Justinia began. "What's going on?" Her mouth was dry, her heart pounding. She had never been arrested but was pretty sure this was how it might feel. Mostly, she was frightened but a part of her was also angry. She had done nothing wrong. How could they treat her like this? She crossed her arms belligerently over her chest.

"Dr. Morgan. I'm sorry we've had to isolate you like this. There's been a possible alien incursion. Major Lorne was compromised. We've had to isolate everyone he came into contact with."

Justinia's heart skipped a beat at the colonel's mention of Evan. Anger was wiped out, replaced completely by alarm. She dipped her head, shaking it lightly trying to process the information. She raised her right hand to her mouth and gnawed on the pad of her thumb as she looked back up, her gaze locking with Dr. Keller this time. "He…he's okay, though?" Her voice trembled as her fear spilled over.

"He appears to be unharmed," Colonel Carter answered. "Although he did threaten to shoot Colonel Sheppard and myself. Dr. Mckay and Dr. Zalenka are working on a detector to help us track the creature. We'll let you know as soon as we know anything."

The three women smiled tightly and turned away, leaving Justinia to pace the small room. All traces of the Lunesta were gone as adrenaline coursed through her body. She needed to see Evan, to know that he was okay.  _What could possibly make him point at gun at his commanding officers?_

With each passing minute, Justinia's unease grew. Minutes turned to hours with little to no communication. At long last, the doors opened and Dr. McKay stepped through, flanked by two Marines.

"Dr. Morgan." He nodded stiffly to her. The doors closed, the Marines blocking them as McKay pulled out a detector and ran it up and down her body. "If—and that's a very big if—Zalenka's scanner is working properly, you're clear."

"What about Evan?" she asked, nerves frayed beyond the limit. "Can I see him? Is he okay?"

"How should I know? Zalenka's in checking him right now."

"So I can go?" Justinia was nearly jumping with nerves.

"I said you were clear."

Justinia approached the Marines, who stood aside and let her out. She looked to the left, where the hall stretched out straight, narrow and empty. She heard a door shoosh open to her right and Evan's voice, thanking Zalenka. Justinia turned and ran along the curving corridor, skidding to a halt when she saw him.

He was wearing his flight pants and black long-sleeved shirt, but was shoeless, and appeared very healthy. He looked over and a warm smile touched his lips. Behind him, O'Connor stepped out of another one of the observation rooms, having been released by Dr. Keller. McKay hurried past to join Zalenka and Keller. Zalenka cleared his throat and turned to walk away, muttering about Reed, Coughlin and Sheffield. Dr. Keller stuttered out an acknowledgement and followed Zalenka, grabbing McKay’s shirt to drag him along.

"Darling! Thank God you're okay." O'Connor started toward her, catching her eye for just a moment.

She ran forward, launching herself into Evan's arms and kissing him—his face, his neck, his mouth—as he laughed and closed his arms around her.

"Evan," she breathed finally. "They told me that you were, that you…I was so scared."

"I could tell." He grinned at her as he held her around her waist.

O'Connor cleared his throat and Justinia looked at him, sliding down off of Evan and turning to stand in front of him.

"I told you, Mr. O'Connor, that I am not interested in you." Justinia summoned every last ounce of haughtiness that her parents had burned into her.

"And until now, I couldn't for the life of me figure out why." O'Connor raised an elegant eyebrow. "Do you love him, Justinia?"

Justinia raised her chin defiantly. "With all my heart."

O'Connor frowned, rubbing his chin as he looked over the two of them appraisingly. "You leave me no choice, then."

Justinia's stomach clenched. She could feel Evan's hands gripping her upper arms like he was preparing to pull her out of the way. O'Connor held out his right hand, extending it toward Evan, who took it hesitatingly. "I withdraw my suit. Good luck to you both."

Justinia's jaw dropped. "Are you…are you serious?"

A huge smile lit up O'Connor's face, making Justinia realize why he was such a popular bachelor. "What? Can't a man believe in true love?"

Justinia frowned, trying to find the trap in his words. "Not usually one who makes marriage contracts. Not the man who came to my room last night, demanding my compliance."

O'Connor dropped his head and glanced back up at her sidelong. "The contract was my parents, pushing me into it  _for the sake of the family_. And last night…last night was me hoping to be rude enough to shock you into admitting that you were not a virgin. I couldn't believe anyone your age was  _really_  still innocent."

Justinia opened and shut her mouth. No words escaped.

O'Connor raised his eyebrows, shifting his eyes merrily as if to say,  _you can hardly blame me, can you?_  "I assumed that if I pressed you, you would admit you were sleeping with someone or  _had_  slept with someone. Then I could get out of the contract with no reprisals." O'Connor rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Justinia stared in shock. "So your parents made the contract, too? And that was all a ploy earlier?"

O'Connor grimaced. "It was made clear to me that I had other siblings who would be more than happy to enjoy the many financial benefits of my father's empire if I would not  _step to the fore_. An alliance with your family was too sweet a deal to pass up. So I resigned myself to the idea of only sleeping with one person ever again for the rest of my life. I didn't realize how very abhorrent the idea was until it began to sink in." A shudder wracked his handsome frame.

Justinia glared at him.

Behind her, Evan kissed her neck. "I don't know," he said, "sounds like Heaven to me.  _If_  it's someone you love."

An amused grin lit O'Connor's face. "One man's Heaven is another man's…well, you know what I mean. When you refused, I was secretly relieved. And a bit confused. My pride was hurt. No one's ever refused me. Mother and Father thought you just wanted me to woo you and next thing you know, I'm on the Daedelus with Colonel Snarky. I'm glad to see you with Major Lorne. Since you're with him, that negates the contract."

"But we haven't—Oww!" Justinia rubbed her elbow where Evan had pinched her.

"Now, now, sweetheart. Mr. O'Connor doesn't want all the sordid details." Evan nuzzled her neck. "Lock it up unless you want to be Mrs. O'Connor," he whispered.

O'Connor laughed, a full, deep, masculine sound of humor. "I won't tell if you won't tell. I'll pretend to be heartbroken or angry or something, maybe get your father to back us on another major contract. I'll tell them that I was disgusted to find you  _impure_. You'll likely take some heat from your parents, Justinia."

Justinia raised her chin. "I know. I'm prepared for it."

"As am I," Evan said.

O'Connor clapped his hands together. "Well, being incarcerated all night because I  _might_  have an alien entity taking over my body has left me a bit tired. I'm going to see if there are any single ladies in the mess at this hour."

Justinia looked at him askance. "Are you serious?"

"Well, a man has to recharge somehow, doesn't he? And after all, you've just broken my heart. I'll have to find a rebound relationship." He tried to look pitiful, casting his gaze down and wiping the smile off of his face.

Justinia shook her head at his obviousness. "But you're leaving in five days."

"I admit, that's a bit longer than I'd like for a rebound, but…" With a grin and a crisp salute, O'Connor spun on his heel and headed off toward the mess hall, leaving Evan and Justinia alone.

Evan nuzzled Justinia's neck again. "I have to admit. I don't like the man, but his instincts are good in some respects."

"Are you looking for a quick relationship, too?" she asked sweetly.

"No, but I am looking to spend the night in a beautiful woman's arms and forget the past few hours."

Justinia shivered as his breath caressed her neck. She ran her fingers along the back of his arms where they circled her waist. Her eyes began to tear up as she stared at his muscular arms, tracing whorls in the dark hair. "I could've lost you, Evan."

"Yes, and I could've lost you.” Evan paused, and his fingers curled, kneading into her abdomen. “On Gaemera, Wallik gave me some advice that I've been ignoring. He said that I shouldn't waste time, that you never know when those you love will be lost to you. I was scared, especially after you showed me the video…I was afraid that you wouldn't want me anymore."

Justinia swallowed. She wanted Evan, wanted to show him how much she really cared about him. "Evan, I don't want to wait anymore."

"What'd you have in mind, Doc?" His voice held interest, Pavlov's dog being called to chow.

Justinia blushed, the heat rising from her neck to her cheeks. "I think…" She stopped and wet her lips. "I think we should go back to my quarters. Together."

Evan released her and linked her hand in his. He looked down at her. "I don't think so, Doc." Justinia dropped her head, embarrassed that he had turned her down. "My quarters are closer." His voice had her head jumping up like a marionette, her gaze locking with his.

Justinia's heart fluttered in her chest; her palms were sweaty, especially the one in Evan's hand as they walked to his quarters. She felt like every person they passed knew exactly where they were going and what they were up to. It was with a sigh of relief that she followed Evan through the door to his room. The door closed and the lights came up, muted and soft.

Evan pulled her to him, slipping a hand up her cheek and then back up over her silky hair to release the clip that held it in place. He watched her hair cascade down her neck and couldn't resist running his hands through the golden silk as he bent toward her. He touched her lips with his, the barest hint of contact. Her mouth trembled and she deepened the kiss, pushing herself toward him. Her mouth was hot and wet and he gave himself up to the pleasure of it, wrapping his fists in her hair.

He smiled as he pulled away from her. "Give me a minute," he said, walking over to his laptop and typing in a few quick commands. He reached into a drawer and pulled out some candles, placing them around the room and lighting them. The artificial lights went out and a moment later, music began to play from the laptop, Etta James'  _At Last_.

Evan returned to her and put his arms around her, swaying and taking her with him as the violins played and Etta declared her love. Justinia could barely breathe as he bent to her ear.

"I've been planning this for a long time now, Nia. I wanted your first time to be perfect." His voice was a rough-edged whisper.

She jumped as he slipped his hands under the front of her jacket and helped her to slide it off. He threw it to the side so they wouldn't trip over it as they swayed to the music. Justinia stopped for a moment and toed off her boots; she kicked them aside, well aware that Evan was barefoot and she was not very graceful.

"Close your eyes, Nia," he whispered, pulling her body along with his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and blinked up at him. "But Evan, I'll…"

"Shhh." His mouth covered hers and her lids dropped. Her hips loosened and she gave herself over to him, trusting him to help her keep her balance. His mouth was warm and gentle. His hands on her hips guided her. Gradually, she began to relax into him. His lips left hers and he nuzzled her face as the song came to an end.

A heartbeat of time and Nat King Cole's deep bass voice came on. Justinia drew a ragged breath, fighting tears at how much thought Evan had put into their first time together. His hands still gripped her waist, lightly guiding her as they swayed to the music. Evan's teeth scraped her jaw, sending a shiver of longing over her.

She felt something bump the back of her leg and then Evan was gently lying her down on the bed. He lay beside her and continued making love to her. He shifted so that he could reach her eyebrows, planting soft kisses on first one and then the other. His fingers gently caressed her arm. Justinia turned toward him, opening her eyes. His gaze locked with hers before he leaned in and placed his mouth on hers.

Justinia shivered as his fingers left her arm to travel lower, scratching along the seam of her pants before reaching in and unbuttoning them to give him better access. He unzipped them slowly, palming her belly as he kissed her more. His lips left hers to travel lower, devouring her neck, trailing fire down her chest and abdomen as he slid to the floor, kneeling between her legs to shimmy her pants off.

Justinia yelped as she felt his lips touch her leg, trailing up her knee, her thigh, and higher still. His mouth moved against her center, causing a wash of desire to war with her decorum. Need won out as his palms pressed her inner thighs. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and dragged them off of her, once more kissing his way back up her body. This time, he didn't stop to nibble between her legs, instead pushing her nightie up as he rose, pulling her to a sitting position so he could remove the blue silk. Justinia was nervous, despite all they had shared, and quickly covered her breasts.

Evan never missed a beat, pulling her to her feet and gently uncrossing her arms, holding her hands out as his gaze roamed over her, appraising. He licked his lips and shook his head.

"You look even better than I pictured in the candlelight."

Justinia was biting her lip. She still didn't trust her voice and so she smiled shyly. Evan pulled her close and began swaying with her once more as he held her close, his hands and mouth touching everything within their reach. His clothes scraped painfully against her sensitized nerves as he danced with her and made love to her. Justinia's emotions were in a whirl. She was enjoying his attentions, but she also wanted him to take her to the bed and finally become her lover in  _every_  way.

His erection pressed into her belly, assuring her that he was thinking the same thing. A moment later, he stepped back and pulled his shirt over his head, his gaze only leaving hers when it was blocked by the material. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his flight pants, hooking his thumbs into the elastic of his boxers as he drew both pairs of pants down at once. He pulled the cloth off of each ankle and straightened.

Evan stood there, exposed to her gaze. Satisfaction washed over him as he heard her suck in a breath. She had held him in her hand before, had felt him press against her, but she had never seen him fully naked. He allowed her to look her fill, waiting patiently until her eyes found his face once more. A grin tugged at his lips and he reached out and took her hand again, pulling it to his mouth and kissing her knuckles before leading her over to the bed. He pulled the covers down and helped her to lie back again, resting on his side next to her.

Her eyes were huge and round as he bent to take her mouth. His hand cupped her cheek, slowly moving down over her collarbone until he came to the silky flesh of her breast. He cupped the soft mound, his thumb stroking evenly over her nipple, and moaned as he felt it pebble in response. His groin tightened as she groaned into his mouth. Desperately, he fought for control, not wanting her first time to be rough and over too quickly.

Justinia gasped as Evan's mouth left hers, trailing fire down her cheek and neck. He closed around her nipple, his mouth warm and wet, lips tugging insistently, teeth scraping gently. She arched her back and ran her fingers through his hair, holding his head as he suckled. Liquid fire roared through her veins, an out of control freight train that ran from her breasts to her center, derailing, crashing off the track as the orgasm overtook her.

Evan chuckled as she cried out. He raised his head just a bit, laving her nipple. "Was that good?" he asked, pinching and pulling lightly on her other nipple.

Justinia nodded, unable to speak, still out of breath. He grinned and pressed his mouth to her breast once more, feasting on her nipple like a ravenous wolf on fresh meat. She whimpered as his fingers left her taut peak to dip lower, gently stroking circles along her ribs and her belly, lightly teasing her hair before parting her labia and rubbing along her clit. One finger slipped into her and she gasped. His thumb continued stroking her nub as his finger wiggled lazily inside of her. He pulled out the one finger, slowly inserting both his middle and pointer fingers this time. Justinia thrust at him, wanting more.

"Evan, please," she cried.

She thought he was ignoring her but then he added a third finger. He came up for air from her breast for just a moment and then continued his assault, growling as he sucked harder and stroked his three fingers in and out in a fast rhythm.

"Evan!" Justinia felt her body coming apart as the waves of pleasure rippled from her center out to her extremities. Gradually, Evan slowed his pace. He lifted his head and grinned mischievously at her.

"You had yourself another little orgasm there, didn't you?"

Justinia was still breathless, panting. She nodded, blushing. "Yeah."

"Good. I want you to feel good." His voice flowed over her like warm honey.

Justinia swallowed, suddenly nervous. She'd felt him in her hand and seen him standing there, aroused as he looked at her. She'd seen pictures in her roommate's magazines in college that made her aware that Evan was not the biggest man out there. But he was far from small. And while she knew that her body would open to accommodate him, she was worried that, of all women,  _she_  would be different. That her body would not accept him and it would hurt and continue to hurt every time.

Evan must've seen the fear in her eyes. "It'll be all right." He bent to her mouth and kissed away all of her tension, gently positioning himself between her legs. But instead of piercing her as she knew he would, he moved down, slowly kissing his way along her body. He lingered first for a moment at her breasts, taking each one in its turn until she cried out her need of him.

He moved lower, nibbling along her ribs and down to kiss the hollow of her inner thigh. His hands massaged the outside of her thighs while he kissed across the bottom of her belly, his chin scraping across the hair between her thighs, making her labia swell and her hips thrust. His low chuckle only added to her arousal.

"Soon, Nia. Soon." He kissed her, and then flicked his tongue out, making her moan. He sucked on a bit of her flesh, his tongue dancing over it. She yelped as he released her and continued to kiss his way to the juncture of her other thigh. His upper chest moved against her center and she pushed her hips up, her movements involuntary, her body reacting instinctively.

"Evan, please," she called again, grabbing the rails on the back of the bed to keep from coming off of it entirely.

"All right, Nia. All right."

Justinia sighed in relief and then squealed in surprise as Evan lowered his mouth to her instead of pushing his penis into her. She'd heard of oral sex, of course, and the heroines of her books always seemed to enjoy it, but as Evan licked and sucked, pulling open her labia and driving his tongue into her, she knew the writers couldn't have possibly done justice to the feelings of their heroines, feelings that now overwhelmed her. Love and lust combined in a fiery river of molten heat that washed over her, filling every cell of her body as Evan's tongue worked its magic on her body.

He withdrew his tongue long enough to suckle on her clit while his fingers massaged her labia and then pulled her open once more to his oral assault. He dove in, thrusting his tongue in and out of her until she fell apart, screaming out his name.

"Now, Doc. Now I'll give you what you want." His voice was full of dark promise as he knelt between her legs.

Justinia whimpered as she felt his cock nudging at her. His fingers opened her and he pushed slowly forward until he was just inside of her lips. Deliberately, he moved his hands one at a time to grip her hips.

"Are you ready?"

Justinia nodded, knowing that if she said  _no_ , he would pull out. That's how he was. Once again, she wondered what she had done to deserve such a wonderful man. He grinned at her.

Justinia cried out as he entered her. He stopped, waiting for her to adjust. Her core throbbed, white-hot with pain. Her discomfort began to ebb, going from molten to searing as Evan remained motionless inside of her. She pulsed around him as her body seemed to be trying to figure out who or what this invader was.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It…it hurt for a second, but now…now it just feels…" Justinia blushed again.

"How, Nia? How does it feel?"

"It feels…full, I guess."

Evan grinned. "Just wait." He kissed her nose and pushed his hips forward slightly, feeling her squeeze around him.  _God, she's so tight!_  "Tell me if it hurts too much." Silently, he prayed that she wouldn't stop him as he continued to slip into her warm, wet sheath.

Beneath him, Justinia moaned and writhed, closing her eyes. Evan had to use every last ounce of willpower to keep from just fucking her. It seemed like forever to him before he felt his entire cock engulfed by her heat.

Slowly, he pulled out. Just a bit. And just as slowly, he reentered her. Justinia hissed and another moan escaped her.

"Oh, Evan. This feels so good. You feel so good. Do that again," she begged.

"Open your eyes, Nia. I want to see the look in them while I make love to you."

Justinia obeyed. His eyes were dark, lit only by the candles' glow. He pulled out of her, leaving her feeling bereft but almost immediately, he was sliding back into her.  _How did I not know about this? This is…oh, my!_  Evan dropped down, placing his hands on either side of her.

"Wrap your legs around me."

Justinia complied, her breath hitching once more as Evan pushed even deeper into her.

"You can let go of those bars if you like."

Justinia flushed and let go, not quite knowing what to do with her hands. She settled on placing them on his upper arms. Another shiver of desire ran through her as his muscles flexed. He pulled out again, this time thrusting in faster and harder. He increased the tempo as their bodies merged again and again.

Her body must surely melt, butter in a hot pan, as he thrust into her and she lifted her hips to meet each thrust. Sweat poured off of her, merging with Evan's sweat, soaking the sheets. She begged him for release, crying out his name as she pulled him deep with every inward thrust.

"Evan! Yes, yes, don't stop. Please, Evan!"

She moved her hands to his hair, pulling his face down to her, kissing him, uncaring of the taste of herself on his mouth. She just needed _more_. More Evan. More of him inside of her. He filled every sense—all she could feel was Evan, all she could see, smell, hear and now taste was Evan. Evan and Justinia. Justinia and Evan, merging into one being. He pulled his mouth away.

"You coming?" His voice was strangled.

She nodded as she felt the wave rise up over her body, crashing into her core and spreading out, fingers of desire that swept over her, filling every crevice. She cried out, her body unable to contain the emotions.

"Good." Evan dipped his head to her neck, roaring his completion as he thrust deep and stilled.

The sound of their panting was loud in the room, despite the music that continued to play in the background. They lay there, neither one able to move, utterly drained. Justinia was the first to stir, letting her sore legs drop to the bed. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of candles along with their lovemaking.

"Are you okay?" Evan's voice was all concern as he raised himself up. She could see the effort it took for him to move even that little bit. "Am I crushing you?"

"No. I'm…I'm fine. I just…Evan, can I ask you something personal?"

Evan grinned, watching her gnaw on her lower lip. If he wasn't so exhausted, that little movement would've made him horny. "I think we're past the point where you have to ask me if it's okay before you ask something personal, Doc." He wiggled his hips, moving his cock inside of her to emphasize his point.

Justinia's eyes widened for a moment and then she dropped her lashes before looking back up at him shyly. "You, um, you don't have any STDs, do you?"

Evan couldn't help it. He laughed, burying his head in her shoulder and chuckling until tears ran down his face. Justinia began to wiggle under him. She slapped his arm.

"Evan Lorne, I don't see what's so funny. Get off of me right now and tell me if I need to be on antibiotics or not."

Evan lifted his head but refused to move, pinning her arms to the bed instead. He kissed her long and thoroughly. "No, Doc. I don't have any STDs. But just in case, maybe the doctor should give me an exam." He waggled his eyebrows at her and grinned, watching as she slowly melted into laughter herself.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justinia's night with Evan continues, but the morning brings bitter news. Linking to S4, ep 4 (Doppelganger).

**Title:**  In the Blood, ch 23

**Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Fandom:**  Stargate Atlantis

**Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne/OFC

**Word count:**  3,374

**Rating:**  NC-17

**Spoilers/Warnings:**  Graphic sex, character death, some description of a newly-dead body

**A/N:**  Thanks to jagnikjen for all her help!

**Disclaimer:** Any characters or things you recognize from TV, I don't own. I'm not making a red nickel off of this, much to my sadness. I write this only for fun. Colonel Carter's speech is a direct transcript from the episode.

~*~

The first thing she noticed was that she was not alone in her bed. Nor did she have any clothes on. And she was sore, the pain centering in her vagina and fanning out to her thighs. Her cheeks burned as she remembered how she had come to be in this position. Evan.

He had been so gentle with her, so attentive to her needs. Her breath hitched and her core contracted just thinking about it. His hand lay on her belly, warm, strong, secure. His fingers bent slightly, the nails scraping along her flesh. Back and forth, the fingers moved, curling and uncurling, the movement slow and lazy. They began to fan out, circling now around her belly button, then higher until they began massaging her nipple.

His breath danced over her shoulder and his teeth scraped her flesh as he kissed and nibbled his way along the top of her shoulder to her neck. His growing erection pressed against her buttocks and he rubbed his leg along hers. Her heart was beating so hard, she thought it might burst from her chest. A low moan escaped her throat.

Evan nudged his foot between her calves, urging her to open to him. He smiled in satisfaction as she moaned again, moving the leg to allow him better access. She had entrusted him with everything last night in giving herself to him. That thought humbled him and at the same time, made him hot with need of her all over again. He moved his finger from her nipple, tracing down the side of her body, over her curvy hip and then back over her tight, round ass until he found her center. He played a finger along her lips and gently slipped it between her soft folds. She was incredibly wet for him already. His cock twitched, wanting to be inside of her once more.

She tried to roll over, but he wanted to take her from behind this time, to have his thrusts cushioned by her soft ass. He pulled her to where he wanted her and pushed inside of her, his body responding to her gasp as he pressed deeper. He rode her lightly for a bit as her body adjusted to take him fully into her. She still felt incredibly tight as she closed around him. Her head was on the pillow, soft moans escaping her lips; the pleasure on her face made her look wanton and beautiful.  _Wraith queens, General O'Neill in a bikini, that's better._

Justinia couldn't believe how quickly Evan had made her forget all about her embarrassment. As he kissed her neck and stroked down her body, her mortification fell away in the surges of pure pleasure. She hadn't even objected when he entered her from behind, delighting in the newness of the sensations that flowed over her body. She gripped him tight in her center as he slowly thrust in and out of her. She wanted to feel him lose control as he had last night, pounding into her until he gave himself up and came, filling her with his warm semen.

Instead of losing control, he pushed deep and stopped, nibbling at her ear and pinching and pulling on her nipple. "Evan, please," she begged.

"Please what? Tell me what you want." His voice was low, sliding sensually over her eardrum, making her body clench with desire. He pulled out until only the head of his penis remained inside of her. "Do you want me to go deeper?" he asked. She gasped as he demonstrated, sliding slowly into her until he was buried all the way. He pulled out again and she whimpered.

"Do you want me to take you harder?" he asked, slamming his hips against her bottom. A low whine escaped her lips as he pulled out again. "Do you want me to go faster?" He demonstrated once more, his hips bucking against her rapidly, the friction of his movements causing her to cry out. When he stopped, she moaned in frustration. "Tell me, Justinia. Tell me what you want." He began to suck on her earlobe, his fingers rolling her nipple between them, pinching and pulling, his erection only just inside of her.

She fought her embarrassment to speak the words because she just couldn't take it anymore. "All of it, Evan. I want…all of it."

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you to…"

"To what?"

She bit her lip, her breathing ragged. "I want you to…to go deeper." She stopped, her cheeks burning. Evan complied, pressing into her so deeply that she thought he must surely be pushing against her cervical opening.

"Like that?"

Justinia nodded rapidly, squeezing her vaginal walls and wiggling back against his hips.

"Is that all you want? You want me to just stay here like this?"

She shook her head and began thrusting her hips at him.

"You want me to thrust into you, then?"

She nodded again.

"Say it, Justinia. Use your words. Tell me how you want me to make love to you. Do you want it slow and easy or hard and fast?"

Evan pulled slowly out of her and just as slowly re-entered her, repeating the move over and over as Justinia came apart. She was on the edge of the precipice, though, unable to fall over, unable to lose that last bit of control. She needed him to go faster. She needed him to go harder. She needed him to…her brain hesitated at the crudity of the word, but it was so apt. She needed him to just fuck her. He was driving her crazy with the laziness of his strokes.

"Please, Evan. Hard and…and fast." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"What was that?"

She couldn't believe he would torment her at a time like this. Did he really not hear her? How could he not? They were practically sharing one body.

"I said…hard. And fast." Her voice was louder now, although it was punctuated by pants.

"Say again?"

Frustration won out over decorum and she nearly shouted, "Fuck me, Evan. Hard and fast and deep."

"Dang, Doc. You don't have to shout. I'll be happy to help."

She turned just enough to see the mischievous grin on his face and then he pulled out, rolling her onto her belly. He kneeled between her legs and pulled on her hips until she was on her hands and knees. His fingers parted her labia and he slowly entered her body, making her hiss in pleasure as he buried himself fully in her.

She groaned, feeling full and wanton as he reached down to tease both of her nipples at once. She wiggled her hips and he chuckled. "All right, Nia."

His fingers moved back to grip her hips and he pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside of her again. When he thrust in this time, it was hard and fast and he didn't stop, driving in and out of her until she thought a fire must start where their bodies were connected. Her hips rocked back against him as she took him even deeper. She dropped to her elbows to gain a better purchase and her nipples rocked back and forth, scraping the sheets.

"Yes, Evan, yes. That's it. Oh, oh…oh!" She felt it then, the wave crashing over her body, a tsunami that destroyed prim and proper Dr. Justinia Morgan as if she had never been. The waves filled every molecule of her being, whorling over and around her. Shudders wracked her body, uncontrollable spasms of delight. Evan's breath hitched as he filled her and his own orgasm took him over.

When he could open his eyes, Evan looked down the long line of Justinia's back to where she rested her head on her crossed arms. Her eyes were closed, a look of bliss covering her face. It was still dark outside, but the lights glowed softly around the bed in answer to his unspoken command. She looked like an angel by the glow, a very sexy, very naughty angel, but an angel nonetheless. Even as he felt his cock begin softening inside of her, he wanted her again.

He brought his gaze back to where their bodies were joined. Sweat gleamed in the dimples of her ass where it rested against his hips. Her body rippled with aftershocks as she pulsed around him. He knew if he didn't pull out, he'd be hard again soon; while the idea had its appeal, he didn't want to make her too sore her first night. Reluctantly, he pulled out, smiling as she whimpered and pushed her hips back, trying to keep him inside of her.

He rolled her until she was on her side, and then drew the blankets over them as he lay beside her once more. Her breathing was already becoming deep and even. He kissed her gently on her shoulder before laying his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes. "I love you, Justinia." A moment later, he, too, was asleep.

~*~

"This is Colonel Carter." The sound of Atlantis' C.O. over the intercom had Evan sitting bolt upright in bed, nudging Justinia to wake her for whatever the emergency was. "If I could have your attention, please." Carter's tone of voice told Evan that something bad had happened—something _very_ bad. Beside him, Justinia yawned and blinked, scrubbing her face with her hands and smiling shyly at him. He put a finger to his lips and gestured upward with his eyes, signaling her to listen.

"I'm very sorry to have to tell you that we have lost a valuable member of the expedition today." Evan glanced at Justinia. Her were eyes wide in horror; he knew his own face reflected the grimness he felt inside. Another friend or co-worker had died. But who? Was he now the military head of Atlantis? Was it one of his team? Or Sheppard's? Maybe McKay—much as he hadn't liked the scientist at first, Evan had come to hold a grudging respect for the man's abilities and certainly didn't wish him dead.

"Dr. Kate Heightmeyer meant a great deal to all of us." He watched Justinia's eyes go even wider, her breath hitch as Carter spoke the doctor's name. Evan knew that Justinia had been deeply moved by her meeting with the psychologist. While they were in the isolation rooms, Heightmeyer had also acted as go-between for Evan and Justinia as much as she could. Heightmeyer had quickly become a friend to both of them. Evan's own sense of loss was muted by the sight of tears rolling freely down Justinia's cheeks.

"Her death is nothing short of tragic." Carter's voice was strong, but Evan could hear the sorrow in her the words.

"Justinia." Evan reached for her to pull her closer, but Justinia pushed him away, striding around the room and picking up her clothes. As Carter continued, Justinia jerked her clothes on.

"I am also sorry to have to report that the threat we face is still in our midst. And until further notice, a full lock-down protocol will remain in effect."

Evan got up and began dressing as well, not knowing what Justinia planned but knowing that she was very emotional and he had to calm her down so that they could do their jobs. If she decided to dart out the door and he was still not dressed, she'd have him at a disadvantage.

"We're doing everything we can to ensure everyone's safety and to resolve this situation quickly. Thank you."

As Carter finished, Justinia was pulling on her boots. She ignored the laces and bolted for the door. Evan grabbed her arm. "Justinia."

The face she turned to him was Justinia and yet not—gone was the severe doctor or the cool professional; no sign of the wanton lover was in her visage, either. She had already stopped crying but her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was swollen and blood was welling up on her lower lip where her teeth were gnawing on it. Her hair was wild, her eyes full of pain. He softened his voice. "Justinia. Stop. Where are you going? We're on lock-down. That means we have to remain in our quarters until further notice. Carter hasn't even asked  _me_  to come back on duty yet."

She shook her head, resisting him as he tried to pull her close. She broke free of his grasp and darted out the door, Evan hot on her heels.

_It can't be true, it can't be true, it can't be true…_ Justinia could barely see, her eyes blurry and puffed as she ran along the hall toward Kate's quarters.  _I can't have just made a friend and lost her already._  The Marine standing in front of Kate's door held out his hand, his other hand ready to whip up his P-90 if necessary.

"Hold it right there, Ma'am. You can't come in here. We're on lock down. You should be in your quarters."

Justinia skidded to a halt in front of him. Raising her chin and squaring her shoulders, she put on her best, "I'm the doctor, I'm in charge" façade. "I am Doctor Justinia Morgan. I am the ACMO for this expedition. Do you know what that means, Sergeant?" Justinia moved closer, watching in satisfaction as the big Marine shrank back, blinking in confusion. "Obviously, you don't, so I'll explain it to you. That means that I answer  _only_  to Doctor Keller when there is a medical emergency. This qualifies as a medical emergency and therefore I do not take orders from you, Marine."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Evan shrug. "You heard the doc. I think you'd best let us pass."

"Sir, yes sir, Major Lorne," the Marine stammered and then, at a look from Justinia, he added, "Ma'am, yes ma'am" and stepped aside.

The room was dark. Justinia lightened the room only to find it empty. She whirled and stomped back to the door. "They've taken her to the infirmary already?" she asked the sergeant.

"Yes, ma'am."

Justinia didn't bother to reply as she strode down the hall, picking up the pace to a jog as they rounded a corner and could no longer be seen by the young man. Justinia was glad Evan was there, even though she found her way to the infirmary unassisted.

Her eyes searched the room, ignoring the skeleton-crew of doctors and nurses and the few patients, honing in on what they were looking for. There. At the back of the infirmary. The body bag that held the remains of Doctor Kate Heightmeyer—psychologist, explorer. Friend. Justinia's legs suddenly felt heavy, like someone had lined her pants with naquadah. She forced herself to move, pushing against air that felt like it was made of glue.

Dr. Keller moved into her field of view, brown eyes liquid. "Teyla found her. When she didn't report for her shift." She fluttered her hands helplessly, her mouth moving but no more words coming out.

Justinia stepped up to the table and laid her hand on the head of the body bag. Slowly, she reached for the zipper, fingers shaking until Evan's fingers closed over hers.

"Justinia. Do you really think it's a good idea…" His voice was soft and gentle.

She nodded. "I have to. If I don't…" She looked over at him, eyes brimming with more tears. "It just doesn't seem real."

He nodded back at her. "Then let me help." His fingers still held hers and together, they unzipped the body bag. Someone had cleaned her up and placed her in her uniform. She smelled of the soap that had been used to wash her body. Her eyes were sunken, her skin beginning to purple and her lips to whiten. Justinia's trained eye put her death at somewhere between four and twelve hours on first glance. She was beginning to not look like Kate anymore, but there was no mistaking that she had  _once_  been Kate. Justinia closed her eyes as the pain washed over her. She barely felt Evan's fingers helping her to re-close the bag.

"You should go back to your quarters for the duration of the lock-down." Dr. Keller's voice sounded hollow.

Justinia didn't see or hear Evan's response, but a moment later, they were moving toward the exit. When the door to his room closed, she stepped away from him toward the balcony. The sun was rising over the sea, washing the blue waters with pink and orange and yellow, high-lighting the spires of the buildings bright white; the beauty of it was heart-wrenchingly incongruous with the events happening in the city. A morning this stunning would have made Justinia smile after the night she had just spent with Evan, but now it just made the tears come pouring down her cheeks.

Her stomach was tight, knotted and coiled like the hawser ropes of a ship. Doubts began to sail through her mind, blown by the wind of guilt. _What if I hadn't been with Evan? Maybe I could've prevented it. Why was I so selfish? She's dead and gone and as she was dying, I was…_ Memories of her night with Evan played like movies on a projector. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

Evan touched her arm, softly speaking her name. She turned and looked dully up at him. He tried to pull her close, but she pushed him away. Anger and pain washed over her, tidal waves of feelings that she had never felt in her life of emotional distance. This was what it was like to care about someone and then to lose them. She felt like she was breaking apart and she had only known Kate a short time, had only had the beginnings of a friendship with her. What if something happened to Evan? He ran dangerous missions all the time. How much worse would it be if he— She shook her head against that idea, unable to bear even the thought of that amount of pain.

"No. I can't do this, Ev…Major."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you talking about?"

"I can't…Evan, what if it was you in that bag? I feel like I'm being wrenched apart already. I'd never be able to pick up the pieces. If we continue, it'll only hurt me more when…if something happens to you."

"Doc, that's part of life. You make connections with people, but things happen. People get sick, get injured, die. And we have to do the best we can to get through those feelings. But in the meantime, if you cut yourself off from all relationships—"

"Then it'll be like it was before and this was just an aberration, a temporary insanity."

Evan was silent for a moment. His gaze pinned hers, his eyes boring into her soul, laying her bare; somehow it was far more intimate than their love-making had been. "No."

He'd been staring at her so intently that the one word, spoken with conviction into the silence, startled her. She swallowed and bit her lip, staring at him in confusion. "What do you mean,  _no_?"

"I mean no. No, you're not going to push me away or dismiss us as a  _temporary insanity_."

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do. You're not my father." Truth was, she felt a bit childish hearing the petulance in her voice.

He reached for her and she pushed his hand away. "No. I'm not your father. Your father would demand from you; I ask." Once more, he reached out to touch her cheek; this time, she did not fight him. "I ask you not to push me away, not to lose whatever time we may have. Dr. Height—Kate—would not want you to shut me out." The pad of his thumb stroked gently along her cheek. The movement was soft and reassuring all at once. The final bit of her emotional wall turned to dust and she moved into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder as the tears overcame her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justinia and Evan take comfort from each other while trapped together on lockdown. Linking to S4, ep 4 (Doppelganger).

**Title:**  In the Blood, ch 24

**Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Fandom:**  Stargate Atlantis

**Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne/OFC

**Word count:**  5,495

**Rating:**  NC-17

**Spoilers/Warnings:**  Graphic sex

**A/N:**  Thanks to jagnikjen for all her help!

**Disclaimer:** Any characters or things you recognize from TV, I don't own. I'm not making a red nickel off of this, much to my sadness. I write this only for fun.

~*~

Evan glanced over at where Justinia sat, glassy-eyed, on the couch. She had her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. Strands of her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and partially hid her face. She looked exhausted, worn out from crying over Kate. He knew she needed him, but if they were on lock down, his duty was out there, leading patrols, helping to corral and remove the alien that threatened them. He crossed over and knelt in front of her. He placed his hands on her calves.

"Justinia."

Her eyes were dull as they met his and real concern twisted his stomach, making him wonder if he was doing the right thing.

"I have to go. Will you be all right?"

She nodded her head. "Where are you going?"

"I'm head of security. I need to be out in the city, helping, leading sweeps, whatever needs to be done." He kept his tone even and reasonable, hoping she wouldn't be frightened without him there.

Justinia's lips pursed and her eyebrows tilted down as she processed what he'd just said. "But we're on lock down."

"Exactly. I need to make sure that everyone is following protocol and staying safe. Promise me you'll stay here?"

"Where do you expect me to go? The creature can find us wherever we are."

He smiled tightly at her, well aware of the grimness of their situation. The creature attacked when they were sleeping, so there probably was no real defense, certainly no safety in numbers. "True. Can you at least give me the semblance of thinking you're safe if you're here?"

"Yeah. I guess I can do that."

He kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

He rose and headed for the door, nearly bumping into it when it didn't open for him as it should have. He waved his hand in front of the controls, which chirped and lit up but didn't allow the doors to open.  _Now what?_  He sighed in aggravation, glaring at the offending controls as he tried again. He looked up at the door and clicked on his radio.

"Colonel Carter. This is Major Lorne. I'm in my quarters and the door is not opening."

Carter's voice came back, sounding slightly bemused. "We  _are_  on lock down, Major."

"Yes, Ma'am. I realize that. But I need to get to the armory. You  _do_  have security keeping the halls clear, don't you?"

A moment and then the colonel's voice spoke again. "Yes, Major, but we already have all the staff we need."

_We have all the staff we need? What the hell? Why would she say that, like I'm some junior officer or something?_ "Ma'am, I am head of—"

"Major, you do not need to remind me of your position. Do I need to remind you of mine?"

Evan knew that tone of voice, had heard it often enough in his military career. The discussion was over. "No, Ma'am."

His shoulders slumped and he dropped his head to his chest. He had been compromised, had held a gun to her; no wonder Colonel Carter didn't want him armed and roaming the halls until the creature was gone. With a sigh, he pulled the radio from his ear.

"What's wrong?"

He turned to see Justinia staring at him from the couch.

"It seems we're stuck here together for the duration."

"I'm glad." Her voice was barely audible.

"What's that?"

"I said, I'm glad. If you walked out that door, you might not've…I mean, you might…"

Evan crossed to her and sat next to her on the couch, dropping the earpiece on the table next to the couch before taking her in his arms and kissing her forehead. "It's all right. I hate to tell you this, Doc, but my job is dangerous. At any time, here in Pegasus or back on Earth, I could leave and never come back."

He rubbed his thumb along her chin and hated himself for the new tears that formed in her eyes. He'd scared her. Time to lighten the mood. "Even if my job wasn't dangerous, that could happen. I could walk out the front door of our two story walk up on the way to my teaching job and get run over by a pack of neighborhood dogs." He smiled at her, a lopsided self-deprecating smile and her lips curved up in response. "I could walk through the door after a long day at the office and trip over one of the kids' toys and break my neck."

Justinia sniffed and gave a short laugh. "A house? Dogs? Kids? What are you implying, Major?" The look she shot him was full of amused suspicion.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm just reminding you that life's full of uncertainty. We should enjoy every moment. _When_ we make it out of this, I think we should bear that in mind." He kept the smile carefully in place but inside, he was nervous. If _we make it out of this. It's scary enough out there, but when the invisible bad guy follows you home…_

"Thank you, Evan." Justinia closed the small distance between them and kissed him, her lips soft and gentle. Evan couldn't help it—his body reacted to hers almost instantly. His breathing sped up, his heart starting pounding, his cock hardened. She pulled back and he almost groaned in disappointment.

"You're welcome. I don't know what for, but you're welcome."

"For making me feel better. I don't know how you do it, but you always do."

He held out his arms and she settled into them, turning so her back was to him. She ran her fingers up and down his arms as she snuggled close, obviously just needing to be held. He kissed her head and obliged as they sat in silence.

~*~

Hours later, Justinia awoke with a start. Her heart pounded in her throat as panic gripped her. Everything came back at her in a flash—the alien threat, her incarceration, her fear for Evan when he'd been taken over, making love with him, Kate's death. She wanted to cry, but she felt like she was all cried out. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that despite everything, she was still alive and her body had certain needs.

Evan's arms were draped around her as they sat on the couch. She was resting on his chest, her face against his arm. His hands on her belly were loose, his breath was warm as he blew out onto her hair. She inhaled and scrunched up her nose; they had both been pulled from sleep and then detained for a little over a day before coming back here and making love. They'd awakened to find out about Kate's death and then come back here and fallen asleep. She looked at where the sun hit the wall, determining that it looked like it was midday. It had probably been over forty-eight hours since either of them had showered. She shook him, trying to wake him, afraid he wouldn't wake up, that the creature had once more taken him over. She pushed away, intending to stand and shake him harder, but Evan's hands tightened instantly.

"Where're you goin', Doc?" His voice was gravelly from sleep and despite their current hygiene problems, Justinia felt a shiver of desire run over her body.

"I need to use the bathroom. And we both need to shower."

Evan sniffed. "You're right. Give me a turn in there before you turn on the water, though, okay?" He released her and Justinia rose, heading for the bathroom.

When she was done, she waited while Evan took a turn. She heard the water come on and then he was calling her. She moved away from the balcony doors and stepped into the bathroom, expecting that Evan would be getting her a towel and then leaving her to her shower. When she walked through the door, however, she saw him standing there, just outside the stall with his hand behind the door, checking the water temperature. He was stark naked and Justinia blushed, realizing that he meant for them to shower together. He looked up and smiled, his eyes warm, his dimples showing.

"You need help undressing?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Justinia blushed further, the heat suffusing her cheeks and neck. "I'm fine, thank you. I could just wait for—"

"Oh, no you don't. I mean, there's no sense wasting water, now, is there?"

Justinia quirked an eyebrow at him, glancing toward the door, where both of them knew Atlantis sat in the middle of a vast ocean.

"C'mon, Doc. Throw out a little inhibition and join me." He stepped up to her and pulled her nightie over her head, then nuzzled her neck as he reached down to unbutton her pants. "I'm dying to see you naked and wet," he whispered.

Justinia trembled at the feel of his mouth on her skin. His voice was low and husky, sending her nerves into overload. She wiggled her hips to let the pants and panties fall to her ankles, and then stepped out of them, allowing Evan to lead her into the shower.

The water was the perfect temperature and speed. Since it was Evan's quarters, Justinia was surprised—most people didn't like the water as hot as she did. Evan seemed to be reading her mind.

"It's not too hot, is it?"

"It's perfect."

"Good." He tilted her head back and began running his fingers through her hair, allowing the water to penetrate the strands.

Justinia closed her eyes and let him take over, reveling in the feel of his strong hands being so gentle with her. His body brushed against hers and she could feel his growing erection against her belly. He turned away for a moment and Justinia cracked an eye open to see him bent over, reaching for the shampoo. She shivered at the sight of his strong thighs and tight buttocks, then quickly closed her eye again as he turned back and began massaging the shampoo into her hair.

"Turn around."

Justinia obeyed the command and sighed in pleasure as Evan's strong fingers massaged her scalp while the warm water hit her chest and ran down her body. He took his time, making sure he covered every inch of her head. His movements were hypnotic and Justinia felt awareness slipping away, blurring the edges of reality. It was pleasant, to be awake and yet so very relaxed. The danger of their situation seemed miles away.

Evan broke the spell when he dropped his hands to her shoulders, exerting gentle pressure until she turned back to face him. He tilted her head back into the spray, pushing his fingers through her hair over and over until all the shampoo was gone.

His hands left her body for a moment; Justinia felt their loss keenly. When he touched her again, his hands were slippery with soap. They slid over her arms, down her sides, trailing fire wherever they went. He turned her again to face the water and began massaging her back. He moved slowly, his fingers digging into her sore muscles, releasing the tension. It was an odd dichotomy, to feel so relaxed and yet have such a heightened awareness of where his hands were. The places she wanted him to touch, it was like he was avoiding on purpose.

He stepped closer, his arms slipping around her, his hands sliding over her belly. Her breathing was becoming even more ragged now.  _How can I want him so much with Kate so newly dead? She died while we were…_  Justinia shook her head, trying to banish the thought that rose once more, unbidden. All her life, she had learned to tamp down her emotions, to keep them carefully hidden. After awhile, she'd begun to believe she just didn't have them anymore. Now, in the past seventy-two hours, she had been drowned by emotions—wave after wave of anger, fear, relief, joy, love, and sadness. Her mind was telling her she needed to re-group, but her body was urging her forward, full tilt.

Evan's soapy hands cupped her breasts, still moving slowly over her skin. His thumbs brushed her nipples, which were already hard but still peaked at his touch. His arousal pressed against her bottom as his hands continued their sensual cleaning. She closed her eyes and groaned as his lips pressed against her neck. The humid air felt cool as he moved, bending lower, cleaning her thighs and calves; she nearly lost her footing as he picked up first one foot and then the other to clean them, tickling her as he did. He rinsed her and leaned close.

"Trade places with me, Doc." The command was gruff and Justinia obeyed, reaching for the shampoo to give him a dose of his own medicine. She massaged his scalp and rinsed the soap from his hair, then dug in deep to relieve the tension in his shoulders, and continued down over his chest and ribs, the hard planes of his abdomen. She bent to wash his strong thighs and calves and then reached between his legs to cup him. His erection twitched in her face and she was sorely tempted to take him in her mouth.

She tilted her head back to see him staring down at her through hooded eyes. His body blocked the water from hitting her, but it still dripped from his hair and his face. One drop fell from his hair and landed on her lips; it was extraordinarily intimate. Her tongue darted out automatically to lick the water and Evan's eyes widened, his breathing speeded up and his lips parted.

Time seemed suspended. She knew he wanted this, wanted her to suck on him, but she also knew that he was very aware of her fragility and would not ask. Not now. This time, it must be all her decision. Her gaze traveled down the slope of his chest, his tight abs, to stare once more at his manhood.

Her stomach flip-flopped as she bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on the velvety skin. His erection jumped and she placed her hand on the base, running her thumb lightly along the vein as she bent her head once more, stroking her tongue along the underside until she reached the head. She tasted salt and understood how much he was holding himself in check.

Warmth suffused her body. Evan had been through a lot in the last three days, too. She had heard from the other women at school that men took comfort from sex, and that oral sex in particular made them feel wanted and secure. He had given so much to her in the past days and months that she felt an overwhelming desire to do this for him.

She closed her mouth over the head of his erection and he hissed. Slowly, she slid her mouth down the length of him as far as she could, and then just as slowly slid back off of him until he popped from her lips. She looked up to see his eyes closed in sheer bliss and then transferred her attention back to his penis, laving it as she gently cupped his scrotum.

Evan moaned deep in his throat. He didn't know where his innocent Justinia had learned to give head like that, and right now, he didn't care. Every nerve ending was jumping as she licked his cock, gently squeezing his balls. The water pounded into his back, nearly scalding in reaction to his thouths of how hot her mouth was on him. He thrust accidentally in reaction, nearly choking her.

"Sorry," he croaked as she coughed.  _Crap_ , he thought,  _now she'll stop_. He nearly groaned in disappointment.

She smiled up at him and his pulse rocketed; when she leaned forward once more, Evan knew he was a goner. He turned off the water before he scalded them both and leaned back against the shower wall, placing his hands on the wet tiles. She raised her eyebrows, her eyes widened in surprise. "Please don't stop, Nia. I just can't control the water when you're mouth is on me."

She nodded and crawled the few inches to him. Her eyes were the deep blue of a calm sea as she gazed at him. The trust in those eyes humbled him and then she dropped her lids and took him in her hand, holding him as she bent forward and wrapped her mouth around him. He'd never seen anything more erotic than his Justinia on her knees with her pretty lips wrapped around him. His heart stopped and then sped out of control. His cock jumped at the gentle pressure. He drew a ragged breath in through his teeth. His hands ached to bury themselves in her hair, to hold her still while he took his pleasure from her mouth.

He fisted his hands and concentrated on that hair to keep control as she moved down his shaft, her tongue playing along the super-sensitive nerves on the underside. His whole body shook and then stilled, his gaze locked on her head. The wet locks, normally such a light blonde, were now sepia and brown. Water still sparkled like diamonds, lazily trickling down to the ends of her hair to roll down her back. Her skin glowed pale in the muted light and steam fogged around her body, closing over her now and again like miniature clouds. Rainbows were barely discernable in those clouds, small arcs of the light spectrum that played over her body. She was light and color and heart-wrenchingly beautiful.

She pulled off of him, her mouth holding so tight that his cock actually popped out of her again. He gasped, his concentration broken.  _If I die right now, I'll be happy,_  he thought. And then her hand began stroking as she kissed and licked his cock and his thighs. He almost fell, his legs turning to mush. Her tongue flicked the crown and then her mouth closed around him again, moving down and back, taking him in and pulling away.  _Damn, that's…that's…damn!_  He took hold of her hand, guiding it to stroke him close to his body in time with her mouth by the head. He groaned as she got the idea and kept the rhythm, squeezing him with her hand and her mouth at the same time.

His whole body trembled and he tried to go back to thinking of her in terms of colors, but it didn't help. He thought of her lips, imagined them bruised to crimson from being wrapped around his cock. He grabbed her hair, pushing it out of her face so that he could watch her. The sight of her mouth wrapped around him, moving up and down his shaft was primal. He fought for control, fisting his hands in her hair to keep from holding her while he finished in her mouth. Every instinct in his body was telling him to fuck her; he gritted his teeth, struggling for control. His heart was a rally car, crashing through the woods at a hundred miles an hour, narrowly avoiding trees and power sliding around turns.

She came off of him again, panting to catch her breath. She bent forward to lick and kiss him while her hand continued to work his shaft. Evan knew he was close, that if she closed her mouth over him again, he'd lose it. The way she touched him with her lips, it was like she was worshipping him or something and her hand—Jeez-us, her hand—squeezing him and opening, squeezing him and opening, applying just enough pressure and not too fast. As if they had a mind of their own, his hips moved, thrusting his cock into her hand. With gentle pressure against his lower abdomen, she stopped him.

He watched in utter fascination, trapped like a fly in honey, as she placed her mouth on the head of his cock and slowly engulfed him until her lips met her fingers. He knew it was a real effort for her to take him so deep and he admired her all the more for even trying. He could feel the back of her throat as it closed around the head of his cock. She started up the rhythm he had so recently taught her, her tongue teasing his nerves. Her other hand reached under her chin to cup his balls, gently squeezing in time to the rhythm of her mouth and other hand. He heard a strangled sound and realized somewhere in the hollows of his mind, that it was him. At this moment, he would turn himself inside out for her if that was what she desired.

It hit him then like a freight train running off the tracks—the tightening in his balls as they drew up, ready to blow his wad. He wanted nothing more than to grab her head and bury himself down her throat as he filled her. He heard his voice, muted like it was far away. "I'm coming, Nia. Oh, shit, I'm coming." He forced himself to let go of her head, to let her know that she could pull away _. But please don't_ … His hands fisted at his sides, but she didn't pull off and move away. Instead, she pushed her mouth further down and closed around him even tighter. With a ragged cry, he found his release, filling her mouth.

Dimly, he heard her choke and gag. His whole body shuddered as her mouth left him and she was coughing up between his legs, spitting and wiping her lips. He regained control slowly and managed to think the water back on, adjusting the temperature. He looked down to see Justinia's back, dappled in red and pink. She was facing the floor of the shower, still on her knees. He reached down to pull her up, but she refused to meet his gaze.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He cupped his hand to capture some water and gently washed her chin and chest. She shook her head and he took her chin in his fingers, forcing her to look up. Still, her eyes refused to meet his. "Look at me." She ignored him and he repeated the command, dipping his head to try and catch her eyes. Her whole face was mottled crimson.

He went to kiss her and she pulled away. "Justinia, talk to me."

She swallowed and then looked sidelong at him. "You must think I'm disgusting."

Evan snorted, nearly choking on a laugh as he pulled her closer once more. There were a lot of things he was thinking she was right now—amazing, beautiful, sexy as all get-out—but disgusting was not even  _close_ to being on the list."Are you kidding me? I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Justinia crinkled her nose. "But I just threw up, right there between your legs."

Evan stroked his thumb along her lips, still swollen from pleasuring him. "You should know better, Doc. You didn't  _throw_  up, you  _spit_  up. You did great for your first time." His eyes took on a mischievous light. "Of course, you know…they say practice makes perfect."

Her smile was tentative as he bent to kiss her. She dodged the kiss so that his lips landed on her cheek. "Evan, you can't kiss me. Not after…I mean…"

"You kissed me after I went down on you and I don't recall hearing any complaints then. I want to taste me in your mouth. Kiss me." He dropped both hands to her waist so that she could take the lead, watching the uncertainty in her eyes turn to confidence.

She tilted her head back and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her and opening her mouth. She was warm and wet and tasted of salt, a bit stale, mixed in with her saliva. Her nipples rubbed against his chest, hardening as she kissed him. He gripped her hips tight until the hot water on his back made him yelp once more. He glared at the offending shower head. "Most of the time, it's really convenient having the city react to your thoughts. Now is not one of those times."

Justinia laughed out loud as he turned the water off. She shivered as he opened the door and the cooler air of the bathroom hit her body. He handed her a towel and grabbed one for himself. Once they were dry and dressed, Evan moved to the little fridge and grabbed out two waters, handing one to her.

"I've got Jell-o—green or orange?"

"Either one is good. I've never had it, but I'm starved."

He hesitated, remembering their conversation about popcorn, candy, and the  _approved snack list_. He handed her the green and opened the orange one for himself. "I've got a few power bars and if we get really desperate, a couple of MREs."

Justinia stared suspiciously at the wiggly substance on her spoon, then swallowed a bite of the jell-o, her eyes widening in surprise. "This is good. Hopefully it won't be too long, though, before they solve the problem."

Evan frowned as he swallowed his own gelatin, responding with a non-committal grunt.

Justinia put her spoon down and looked at him, a small, regretful smile tugging her lips. "Evan, I'm sorry you can't be out there, helping right now. That you're stuck here with me instead."

His own smile was tight. "Much as I'd like to be doing my job, I can think of worse ways to be stuck."

Justinia finished her jell-o, reaching for the power bar he handed her. "What do you think's going on?"

He sighed. "I wish I knew. Any city-wide comm from Colonel Carter would've woken us up. For all we know, we're the last people alive. I can't stand this, Justinia, this not doing anything."

Justinia knew how he felt. It would be like having a patient but not being allowed to treat them. She took a bite of the power bar, chewing thoughtfully. "What'll happen to us if we leave the room?"

Evan swallowed his food, frowning. "You mean if that thing doesn't take one of us over and start killing people? If we get caught by one of the security patrols, we'll be thrown in the brig. If we go to Colonel Carter to try to help, she may throw us in the brig herself for disobeying her orders. We won't be able to find out what's happening without speaking to the colonel and she seems disinclined to give out any info right now."

Justinia pursed her lips, drawing her brows down thoughtfully. "What about the others? We still have radio communication, don't we?"

"We do, but whatever's going on, you can bet that Sheppard's in the thick of it."

"I could try Doctor Keller."

Evan quirked an eyebrow, nodding his agreement. He walked over and grabbed his radio off of the table and brought it back to her.

Justinia placed the radio in her ear and tapped the communication button, tapping the speaker button at the same time so that Evan could be part of the conversation. "Doctor Keller? Doctor Keller, are you there?"

The silence that followed was even more un-nerving than the previous lack of communication from anyone. Justinia tried again.

"Doctor Keller? Please respond."

Evan jumped up to pace the room, and then made a beeline for the door, waving his hand in front of the controls again and trying to pry the doors apart when that failed.

Justinia was just about to try Reed or Coughlin when the radio chirped in her ear. She sighed in relief and Evan stopped trying to force the doors, turning to stare at her. The voice that answered was not Doctor Keller, however.

"This is Teyla. To whom am I speaking?"

Evan crossed to hover over Justinia.

"Teyla, this is Doctor Morgan. What is Doctor Keller's status? Why isn't she answering her radio?"

"Doctor Keller is occupied at the moment, Doctor Morgan."

Justinia exchanged a wide-eyed look with Evan. "Occupied? You don't mean she's been compromised by the creature, do you?"

"No."

Justinia's fear mutated, no longer focusing on her colleague, but rather the patient Doctor Keller must be working on. Just as she was about to ask who had been injured, Teyla's voice spoke again.

"But Doctor McKay has."

_McKay? I've seen him around—seemed nice enough, if a bit full of himself._

Evan groaned and turned his head, closing his eyes in obvious frustration. A moment later, he opened his eyes and turned back to her. "McKay is one of the few people here who could figure this out and do it quickly enough that we all don't die."

Justinia nodded her understanding as Teyla came back on the radio.

"Doctor Keller is with them now."

"I don't understand. She's with who? McKay and the creature? Is she in danger?"

"Doctor McKay has been taken to one of the isolation chambers. Doctor Keller, Doctor Zalenka and Colonel Sheppard are there with him now. Colonel Sheppard is attempting to communicate with the creature from inside of Rodney's dreams."

Justinia and Evan shared a confused look. Evan spoke up this time.

"Teyla, this is Major Lorne. Are you telling us that both McKay  _and_  Sheppard have been compromised?"

Teyla's voice sounded odd—a mixture of relief and stress. "Major, I am glad you are well. Colonel Sheppard believes he may be able to communicate with the creature, ask it to leave. They are using a device that allows people to see the dreams of others. We are unsure if it is working, but Doctor Keller has reported that Rodney has entered the dream state and Colonel Sheppard has closed his eyes. They have been this way for a few minutes now. Wait! Something's wrong. Doctor Keller says that Rodney has gone into cardiac arrest. I have to go. I will speak with you soon."

"Teyla, wait!" Evan gritted his teeth and growled in frustration at the silent radio. He turned and slammed his fist into the wall, making Justinia jump. "Damn it!"

Justinia stared at him, eyes wide, her heart pounding in her chest like it would burst through her ribs. Her father had never shown such strong emotion and she was unsure how to deal with it. Fear kept her rooted to the chair until he turned and saw her. His face immediately softened and he came forward and pulled her up to hold her, burying his face in her still-damp hair.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated at not being able to help. And now, McKay and Colonel Sheppard are both in danger. McKay's not my favorite person, but Sheppard sees something in him and Sheppard's the best CO I've ever had."

Haltingly, Justinia put her arms around Evan and let her body relax. "I'm sorry, Evan."

He kissed the side of her neck and pulled away to begin pacing once more. The sound of the radio clicking on halted him mid-stride and had him hurrying to her side once more.

"Major Lorne? Doctor Morgan? This is Teyla. Rodney is awake, but Sheppard is still asleep and his heart rate has increased. Doctor Keller says it is dangerously high. The creature is inside of him. We do not know what it is doing to him, but he is in distress."

"Teyla, please don't leave us hanging again. Stay with us, okay?"

"I will, Major. Rodney has asked for them to send him into Colonel Sheppard's dreams. He says the creature is vulnerable to electric shock."

"So what can they—"

"The paddles." Justinia laid her hands on his chest, staring up at him. "They can use the defibrillator. It sends an electronic shock to the heart."

"That is what Doctor Keller is doing," Teyla responded.

Justinia and Evan stood in silence, waiting to hear more news.

Teyla's voice, when it finally broke that silence, was full of relief and joy. "The creature is back in the crystal. Rodney and Major Sheppard are coming around. They appear to be unharmed."

Justinia and Evan sighed at the same time, and then laughed as they wrapped their arms around each other. The crisis was over. An hour later, when Sheppard and his team had returned the crystal creature to its planet, the lock down was lifted. Evan walked with his arm around Justinia to the door. This time, it opened before they reached it.

Just outside the door, Evan paused. He pulled Justinia to him and took her mouth, the kiss full of relief and sensual promise. "Come back tonight?"

Justinia swallowed and nodded, watching Evan jog off to the armory before making her way to her quarters to get dressed for her shift.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justinia meets someone new. Justinia and Evan share dinner and dessert in his quarters.

**Title:**  In the Blood, ch 25

**Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Fandom:**  Stargate Atlantis

**Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne/OFC

**Word count:**  4,228

**Rating:**  NC-17

**Spoilers/Warnings:**  Graphic sex

**A/N:**  Thanks to jagnikjen for all her help!

**Disclaimer:** Any characters or things you recognize from TV, I don't own. I'm not making a red nickel off of this, much to my sadness. I write this only for fun.

~*~

Justinia rounded the corner to the crew quarters hall and hesitated.  _Maybe I shouldn't be here._  Evan's door, exactly like all the others, suddenly seemed intimidating.  _Don't be ridiculous, he asked you to come back._ She squared her shoulders and straightened her spine, stepping up to the door. To her surprise, it opened immediately. Evan obviously had it set to allow her access.

He was just coming out of the bathroom, the warm air fogging around his bare legs. He wore nothing but a towel and despite her exhaustion, Justinia's mouth began to water. She swallowed and stared as he glanced up and smiled.

"You just gonna stand there and let everyone get a good look or you gonna come in?"

"Oh. Sorry." She stepped forward and the doors shooshed closed behind her. She wore the dove-gray skirt and pink sweater she had worn when they went to the movies; they were the only non-uniform and non-gym clothes she had here. After all they had shared in the past few days, she had wanted to dress nicely for him.

Now, she felt a little foolish as he stood there, leaning against the doorjamb, his look appraising. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he gave a low whistle as he shook his head. "Damn, Doc. You look great."

The heat rose to her cheeks and she dropped her gaze for a moment. When she looked up again, he was padding toward her.

He took her face in his hands and angled her head up, placing his lips on hers, his mouth gentle at first, then devouring her. His hardening manhood pulsed against her lower belly. He broke away to place his forehead on hers. "I hope you brought your jammies, Doc, 'cause now I'm definitely thinking about a sleep-over. In fact, being as I'm in charge of assigning the quarters around here, I'm thinking we may have to double up. We need your room."

Justinia gave a small laugh. He always made her feel warm and wanted. "What do you need my room for?"

"I dunno—storage or something?"

Justinia laughed again. "Storage? In this huge, abandoned city meant to house hundreds of thousands that now has only a skeleton crew?"

"Would you believe it needs to be fumigated? I thought I saw cockroaches in there."

She slapped him playfully. "You did not. There are no bugs in Atlantis, unless they come through the gate with the botany people."

"Are you sure about that, Doc? I think I see one on your back." His fingers began lightly tickling her, imitating the movements of a bug.

"You can't see my back," she protested, squealing and squirming as she tried to get away from his tickling fingers.

Evan refused to let her go, tickling her relentlessly until they fell on the bed, laughing in each others' faces. Somewhere in the struggle, Evan's towel had fallen to the floor. He stopped tickling her and bent forward to kiss her, pulling her close. "I love you, Justinia."

The admission, so out of left field, caught her by surprise. She was pretty sure that what she felt was love but had no prior experience to compare it to. She smiled at him and opened her mouth. His finger covered her lips.

"I know. You don't have to say it just because I did. Don't say it unless you mean it. If you're not sure, I'd rather you didn't say it. And it's okay. It doesn't hurt my feelings, unless you tell me and don't mean it. So wait until it feels right, not obligatory."

Justinia kissed his finger and he dropped it to her bottom lip, pulling it down a bit. His burning gaze was locked on her mouth. Something akin to regret crossed over his features and he shook his head like a man coming out of a trance.

"So how are you feeling tonight, anyway?"

Justinia knew he was not asking after her physical health. "Better. I'll be all right. It was hard today, though, in the infirmary. At least Doctor Keller had Ka—had the body removed before I got there. But I kept looking at the spot where she had been." She paused, unsure how to tell him about her odd experience. "The first patient I saw who was in that spot… well, it was strange." She frowned and watched her fingers as they played along his arm, noting once more how very well-defined his arms were. She bit her lip before she continued. "I was distracted while I was talking to him and…"  _Should I tell him? He'll think I'm nuts. Heck,_ I _think I'm nuts._

Evan just lay there, arm bent with his hand supporting his head, waiting. That stare and the fact that he was utterly naked and totally unabashed by it, were making her nervous. The moments stretched as she held his gaze, afraid to go on. Finally, he raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Well? What happened with the patient?"

Justinia swallowed, deciding to go for it. When she spoke, the words tumbled out in a rush. "I…I could swear I felt…I mean air conditioning is so smooth, I've never felt anything like this here. It was like…a breeze. Only not a breeze. More like a draft that settles and stays until you or what's causing it moves. And it seemed to hover by my shoulder. But that doesn't make any sense. It was cold and cold air should sink, shouldn't it? I must sound insane. I know there's no such thing as ghosts. I'm sure it was just a glitch in the system or my mind playing tricks or something."

The smile had left his face.  _Oh, no. He does think I'm crazy. Evan's so stable, he won't want to be with a crazy person._ His tongue came out slowly to wet his lips and his eyes appeared thoughtful. He nodded his head a couple of times, pursing his lips.

"Actually, I'm not so sure ghosts aren't real. I've seen a lot of strange things in my life, especially since joining the SGC. As for that draft, I know exactly what you mean. I felt that a couple of times myself, saw Reed and Coughlin shiver and look over their shoulders at one point when we were in the conference room. Colonel Carter even looked like she felt something odd, but then it passed and we got on with our business. Which reminds me, there's something you should know." He got up and re-tied his towel, then held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up off the bed.

He grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle, nodding toward the balcony. Curious, Justinia followed him while he set the glasses and bottle on a small round table and took a seat in one of two chaise lounges, gesturing for her to take the other one. Justinia sat, following his gaze as he stared up and out. The moons were incredible, casting a soft glow over the city, over the water beyond. His voice startled her as he spoke into the silence.

"Sorry, Doc. I just love it out here on a nice night like tonight. The cool breezes, the scent of salt water, the lights of the city—reminds me a bit of home." He sighed and un-stoppered the bottle, pouring the light, bubbly liquid into each glass and handing her one. "Cheers," he said, clinking his glass lightly with hers.

"What's all this about?"  _And why won't he just tell me? And why is he still wearing only a towel?_  Not that she was complaining. She was enjoying the view and she knew he would speak in his own good time—one thing she'd learned about her handsome major was that he would not be rushed when he wanted to go slow—but the suspense was killing her.

He lowered the glass to his lap and she watched the way the moons played over his naked torso, the light casting shadows over the hard planes of his abs. "We have a new member on the team."

"What?" Her gaze jumped to his face and her stomach dropped. She was military stock, she knew better than to get attached to the men on her team and yet, here she was, the commander's lover and friend to the other men. The loss of Kate was still so fresh that losing the others seemed an impossible blow. She blinked back tears, refusing to become a wreck again.

Evan's voice was even, matter-of-fact, and he kept staring up at the moons, which made it easier somehow to accept this latest news. "Reed is getting his own team." He heaved a sigh. "His replacement was on the  _Daedelus_. Lieutenant Kemp."

"Kemp? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Maybe from the incoming physicals?" He glanced over at her before returning his gaze to the night.

Justinia pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I don't recall giving him his physical, though. Maybe…of course. Doctor Keller gave him his exam. Said to watch out for him if I ever had him under my care, that he was a big flirt."

"That sounds like Kemp. When Sheppard and I walked into the conference room with the team assignments, he was chatting with Sheffield, asking who the  _hotties_  were in the city."

Justinia mouth dropped open. Their new team mate sounded more like a frat boy than a fly boy. "What did you do?"

"Called out,  _Colonel on deck!_ and watched 'em all scramble." The grin lit his profile, his teeth gleaming white in the light of the moons. "That boy did look nervous."

"How many did you make him do?"

"How many what?"

"Push ups, four counts, whatever."

"None. Wasn't worth it—he knew he'd been caught."

"Hmm."

"What do you mean,  _hmm_?"

Heat rose to her cheeks, as it often did around Evan. "I…I was just thinking again of how different you are from my father."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. That whole  _lover as daddy replacement_  theory is kinda creepy if you ask me." The door chimed and he excused himself. "Stay here and stay quiet, okay?"

Justinia found his words odd, but she was used to taking orders from others. She stayed where she was, but curiosity overcame her and she turned in time to see a dark-haired young man she didn't recognize come into the room. His face flushed as he took in his CO's half-dressed state. He was carrying a tray with three covered dishes on it, one smaller than the other two. A bunch of flowers were in a cup on the tray as well. He moved stiffly, placing the tray on the desk. The hard plastic rattled a bit as it touched the wooden surface. The young man flushed and licked his lips, fisting his hands as he stood at attention, facing the desk. With his side facing her, she could easily see the lieutenant's stripes on his uniform.

Evan was facing toward her, but his eyes were on the man. His face was blank, his eyes boring into the young man's face, his mouth a straight line as he stood at parade rest, his hands behind his back, the towel hugging dangerously low on his hips. "Thank you Lieutenant. Did you speak to anyone in the halls?"

The lieutenant flushed even darker. "Yes, sir."

Evan raised one eyebrow. "And what did you say?"

A tic worked in the young man's jaw. He hesitated a moment before answering. "They asked where I was going and I told them that I was bringing you dinner and flowers, just as you told me to, sir."

Justinia's mouth dropped open at the implication of that sentence. Anyone who heard him say that and didn't know better would think he was on his way to a date with his CO.

Evan's mouth curved up ever so slightly for the briefest moment. "Very good. Nice choice with the flowers. Were they hard to find?"

"They were the ones you requested, sir. There was a field of them on the mainland, just where you said they'd be."

Evan pursed his lips and nodded thoughtfully. "Good to know. Any… hazards I should know about if I decide to go and pick them myself next time?"

A wry smile lighted for an instant on the lieutenant's handsome face, gone so fast Justinia thought she might've imagined it. "There is a small herbivore with sharp teeth that seems fond of the flowers. Doctor Michaels says I'll be okay, though, sir."

"Really?"

From the suppressed amusement on his face, Justinia got the idea that Evan knew darned well that the animal was there and was fond of those flowers.  _What kind of game is he playing?_

"Good to know. Where'd it get you?"

If it was possible, the lieutenant flushed an even deeper red. "In a place I hope the Major would not like to see, sir."

Evan nodded thoughtfully, his gaze dropping to the young man's buttocks. The lieutenant's posture went even stiffer and the tic seemed to be working overtime. The minutes stretched as Evan seemed to be surveying for damage and the lieutenant stood rigidly at attention. The hand facing her moved ever so slightly as the young man rubbed his fingers against his thigh.

Evan moved his hands to the towel, untying it and the lieutenant's eyes nearly bugged out of his face. The man almost collapsed in relief when Evan only tied the towel tighter. At long last, Evan broke the silence. "Well, no sense in our food getting cold. C'mere, honey." The young man's eyes widened once more and his whole body tightened as Evan held his hand out. The lieutenant must not have seen Justinia on the balcony. She rose and came in, watching his shoulders slump in relief when he caught sight of her. She took Evan's outstretched hand and he pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her mouth. It was Justinia's turn to be uncomfortable at his public display of affection. His eyes never left her, but his voice softened as he caressed her cheek with one hand, the other resting lightly on her back. "Lieutenant Kemp, meet Doctor Morgan, our team's doctor and the assistant CMO for this base."

Justinia turned, noticing that Evan's hand never left her side; the hand that had been on her cheek now rested lightly on her shoulder. She felt odd, like he was screaming,  _mine!_  to the lieutenant. Justinia dutifully held out her hand and Kemp took it. His palms were sweaty.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am. More than you could possibly know."

"Nice to meet you, Lieutenant." His eyes were such a deep blue they were almost black and his hair was such a dark black, it reminded her of comics she had seen in the store where the hero's black hair was tinged by blue.

Evan cleared his throat and they dropped their hands, flushing once more. Kemp snapped back to attention. "Doctor Morgan is one of those personnel you were interested in meeting. You know, the ones you were talking about in the armory when the colonel and I walked in."

"I understand, sir."

"Good. Then you may carry on."

Kemp strode to the door, but Evan stopped him before he made it all the way out. "Lieutenant," he called, turning with Justinia in his arms.

Kemp turned to face them. "Yes, sir?"

"In future, you will treat  _all_  members of this expedition with a bit more respect."

The young man's face lit in a huge grin, his eyes crinkling. "Yes, sir."

"Dismissed, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir."

The door closed and Evan began nuzzling her neck. Justinia pulled out of his grip and turned to face him, glaring at him, arms crossed over her chest. "Evan Lorne, how could you shame that young man like that?"

Evan sighed and rolled his eyes. Hands on hips, he met her gaze. "Do we have to talk about this now? Can't we just eat while the food's lukewarm?"

She met his gaze, raising her eyebrows and he seemed to take the hint.

"All right, look. I told you what he said earlier, in the armory."

"Yes, but you also said you weren't going to punish him."

"No, I said I wasn't going to make him PT for it."

Justinia bit her lip, thinking back to their conversation. He was right. He had never actually said he wasn't going to punish Kemp. "So why shame him?"

"Justinia, did you see that boy? I was him once. You could PT him until he threw up and he'd wipe his mouth and come back for more. He'd get a charge out of it and not really learn his lesson. By shaming him, I degraded him the way he degraded the women of this expedition by asking who the hotties were. He's smart. He gets that now. And, he's the type that will respect me for being more creative in my punishment than the usual commander."

"I suppose you're right."

"Trust me. Kemp would've done his job before, but now, he'll walk through fire for me. And he won't dare to look at you as if he sees you naked. At least not in front of me. So now can we eat?"

"I guess. Don't you want to get dressed first?"

"Nope. I want to eat semi-hot food."

Evan reached for one of the covers just as a thought occurred to her.

"Aren't you afraid of people thinking that you and he… you know? Had a  _date_?"

Evan chuckled as he placed one lid down on the tray and lifted the plate. He turned to her, plate in one hand, fork in another. Ziti and sausage. "Doc, anyone with eyes knows how I feel about you. So why would I go after  _him_  when I've got  _you_  all to myself?" He dug the fork into the ziti and brought it to her mouth. "Mangia. I'm sure you didn't eat at the infirmary."

"Well, I did have a sandwich. Probably at around twelve or so." She opened her mouth, feeling awkward as he placed the food on her tongue.

"Mmm hmm. That was seven hours ago."

She looked at the heaping plate of food as she chewed and swallowed her first bite. "I hope you don't expect me to eat all of that on my own?"

"Nope." Evan put a forkful of the pasta into his mouth." He steered her toward a chair in front of the desk and put the plate down, taking a moment to pull the foot stool forward and sitting on it. He picked the fork back up and brought it back to her mouth.

"I can feed myself, Evan."

"I know you can. Let me do it, though? Just this once?"

Justinia opened her mouth to protest and Evan put the fork on her tongue. She chewed as Evan uncovered the other larger plate, revealing a salad. He lifted a portion of the greens to her mouth, and then took one for himself. His eyes only left her face to look at the food he was scooping up. With each bite, Justinia felt the heat pooling in her womb. It was completely erotic to let him feed her this way and to share the food as they were doing, especially when the evidence of his own desire was so obvious through the towel. Justinia almost cried when the big plates were clean and Evan rose to go to the little fridge. He took out a water, cracking it open and handing it to her, then plucked it from her hands when she was done drinking and finished it. He threw the bottle in the trash by the desk and leaned forward, his lips almost touching hers.

"Now for dessert," he said. "Close your eyes."

Justinia closed her eyes, waiting for a kiss that never came. Instead, she felt something cool and smooth against her lips. It smelled like… chocolate. She started to open her eyes.

"Uh uh uh. That's cheating. Open your mouth."

She did as he told her and he placed a spoonful into her mouth. It was light and delicate and tasted like Heaven.

"You like?"

She swallowed. "Yes. What is it?"

"Seriously?"

She nodded.

"It's chocolate mousse. I thought it might be a nice treat for a change."

"It is nice. Where'd you…"

"Things slip onto the supply lists when I sign them from time to time. What can I say?"

Justinia laughed. It was odd having a conversation with him with her eyes still shut. She felt the air stir and realized he must've stood as he reached down to pull her up as well. "Keep those eyes closed, Doc." She felt his hands move up under her sweater to caress her back. She didn't realize what he was doing until she heard him growl in annoyance and move his hands around to her chest. She laughed as he unhooked her bra.

"Evan, stop. What are you doing?"

"I thought that was obvious. I'm taking off your bra." He pulled the shoulder straps down her arms.

She squirmed in his grasp. "It's a lot easier if the sweater is off, you know."

He bent one arm to let the strap slide off, then the other one. "That sounds like an invitation, Doc. And it sounds fun, but this time, I want to see your nipples get hard through the sweater."

Her bra fell away and she hissed as he bent to kiss her neck, his hands cupping her breasts, thumbs rubbing until her nipples pressed uncomfortably into the sweater. He kissed down her chest, to bury his face in her cleavage, inhaling as if he was smelling the sweetest flower. His hands ran down her sides, hiking up her skirt until he could reach under. His thumbs hooked in her panties and drew them down to the floor, kissing along her body as he bent lower to help her step out of them. One by one, he removed her shoes, his fingers trailing fire up her legs until they found her feminine core.

She heard the air leave the foot stool as he sat back down, pulling her to him. He lifted her sweater and kissed her belly. She was shocked when he pulled her to his lap to find the towel gone, his erection pressing between her legs as her skirt hiked up to her hips. He massaged her buttocks, pulling her to him and rubbing her against him. She moaned at how good he felt as he slid along her, gradually opening her to him and slipping into her. His hands guided her to take him deeper then rise up off of him, helping her set a rhythm.

"That's it, Doc," he breathed as she took over the action, riding him with exquisite slowness.

Her nipples were so hard they hurt as they brushed against his chest and with every stroke, more moisture pooled in her core. He hadn't told her she could open her eyes yet and so she kept them closed. Like the dinner, it was very erotic but also very freeing to be able to make love to him this way.  _I don't know if I could continue with my eyes op—oh, dear Lord, that feels good._  Evan's finger had found her clitoris and was rubbing it in time to her strokes. At the same time, he'd pulled one of her breasts out of her sweater and guided the nipple to his mouth, sucking and licking, teeth lightly scraping. As he stroked her faster, she began to ride him harder. His mouth came off her breast.

"Open your eyes, Nia. Watch me as you ride me, watch me come apart, 'cause I'm not far from it."

She obeyed him, surprised to feel the heat sting her cheeks for just a moment before it was lost to the pleasure of him inside of her. She watched his eyes close, the dark eyebrows drawn in concentration and the eyelashes fanning his eye socket as he took her breast to his mouth once more. Her blood was on fire as she rode him harder, faster.

He released her breast and opened his eyes; they were glazed with desire and made her feel like a goddess—all powerful, worshipped loyally. Something inside of her, some residual reserve, broke free and floated off into the night. She knew at that moment that she would never be embarrassed around Evan again, at least not about sex. Hands on his shoulders, she rode him hard, squeezing him with her inner walls as her orgasm overtook her. She forced her eyes to remain open, locked on his, gratified when she watched his pupils widen and heard the groan leave his throat as he came. She bent down, capturing his mouth as they shuddered through the end of their orgasms.

"I love you, Evan." His warm smile, the delight that lit his face, was all the answer she needed.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her once more, gently this time. "I love you, too."

She grinned and let her forehead rest against his as they held each other close.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first assignment for Lorne's Atlantis Reconnaissance Team after Kate's death. It seemed like an innocent enough assignment, but nothing in Atlantis is ever what it seems.

**Title:**  In the Blood, ch 26

**Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Fandom:**  Stargate Atlantis

**Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne/OFC

**Word count:**  5,091

**Rating:**  NC-17, adult concepts

**Spoilers/Warnings:**  None

**A/N:**  Thanks to jagnikjen for all her help!

**Disclaimer:** Any characters or things you recognize from TV, I don't own. I'm not making a red nickel off of this, much to my sadness. I write this only for fun.

~*~

P3R-924 was an unassuming little planet with a space gate. The jumper's life signs indicators showed only one village, located at the base of a mountain range in the northern hemisphere. Doctor Giles had a team there, setting up terrace fields in the nearby hills to help the people grow more food. Giles had sent back a report that the Salosians, as they called themselves, were pale from mining in the mountain and under-nourished from lack of proper nutrition. His report also claimed that they were not very bright, nor very healthy, and were wary of outsiders, but friendly enough once they got to know the new people.

It was the first assignment for Lorne's team since Kate's death. They were bringing supplies and giving the natives physicals. Evan was relieved to have such an innocuous assignment right now. They'd had enough excitement for a bit and it would be nice to see how Kemp fit in with their team in the field. The man had been nothing but respectful since his punishment and eager to learn about his new posting. He'd taken quickly and easily to stunner training and was a natural gene carrier, although he was still so new to it that every time something in Atlantis turned on for him with a thought, he exclaimed, "cool".

The jumper touched down in an open field two clicks from the village and Evan made sure everyone was geared up before he opened the back door. It paid to be prepared for anything in Pegasus. The door landed on the grass, revealing a warm, sunny day. A light breeze blew down from the mountain. The group exited the jumper and Evan closed it back up, putting it in stealth mode.

"Cool." Kemp's voice was tinged with awe and respect.

Evan smiled at the kid's enthusiasm. "Everyone remember where we parked."

"Donald Duck, row 36," chimed in Sheffield.

Justinia looked at Sheff, one eyebrow raised. He grinned back at her. "You know, when you get off the tram at Disney and they tell you where you're parked—Donald Duck, Goofy, Mickey Mouse."

Justinia continued to stare at Sheffield as if he'd grown a second head.

Coughlin clapped Sheffield on the back. "Give it up, boy. I don't think the fine doctor here's been to Disney."

Sheffield's eyes went wide in mock horror. "We will  _have_  to fix that. Next leave.  _All right, you've killed off the Wraith and the Replicators. Now what're you gonna do?_ "

"We're going to Disneyland!" the four men chimed in unison. Evan grinned; Justinia merely shook her head.

"C'mon, gang. Let's move it out. Doctor Giles is expecting us." Evan pocketed the remote for the jumper and they started walking.

Within half a mile, shade trees began to dot the landscape. A wide cart-path parted the trees and made walking easy. Despite the lack of immediate danger, Evan kept them in formation—himself on point, Coughlin on their six, Doc in the middle with Sheff and Kemp flanking her. He'd seen enough innocent situations turn sour that he held the artist in him in check, allowing it to see the shading and lighting but tempered by the warrior's sense of if  _this_  would make good cover or  _that_  would be a good place for an ambush.

Birds quieted at their approach and the bushes rustled as small animals scurried away. Twenty minutes later, they began to hear the sounds of human occupation—shouting, the clanging of metal being worked, the squealing of small children. Soon after, they emerged into a clearing at the base of the mountain. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the new arrivals. Some glared, some scurried away to hide in ramshackle lean-tos. One man, larger and stronger-looking than the others, wiped grimy hands on equally grimy clothing and stepped forward to greet them.

He held out his hand and Evan took it, noting the strength in the man's grip. He appeared neither underfed nor unhealthy.

"'Lo."

Evan looked up at the mountain before him. "Hello, sir. My name is Major Lorne. I'm looking for Doctor Giles."

"Doc's in the hills," the man mumbled, gesturing with his head toward the foothills of the mountain.

"Thank you. I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"Didn't give it."

"I see. Can you take us to Doctor Giles?"

"Can."

The man turned and went back to his work, hefting a piece of metal with some large tongs and dipping it in a cauldron of water that bubbled at the metal's touch. He held the metal piece up, examining it briefly before sticking it back in the glowing coals.

Evan frowned, unsure if the man was being purposefully rude or if he was just naturally uncooperative.

"Excuse me, sir."

The man looked up and stared at Evan quizzically.

"You still here?"

Evan ignored the question. "Can someone take us to Doctor Giles, please?"

"Course they can." The smith turned back to his work again, pulling the metal from the heat and placing it on an anvil. He reached for a hammer and began banging the metal into shape.

Evan sighed. He was getting nowhere fast with this man. He turned to look back at the rest of his team, who wore various expressions of amusement and impatience. Glancing skyward and shaking his head, he turned back around, looking for someone else—anyone else—to help them, but everyone he saw was studiously avoiding his gaze. He began to get that uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was definitely wrong. He turned back to the team, letting them see that this was no longer an amusing situation to him, silently warning them to be ready for anything.

"Sir, I would appreciate it if you would take us to Doctor Giles immediately."

The man stopped his hammering to look up once more. "Huh?"

"Doctor Giles? Now."

"What about him?"

Evan's patience was at an end. Protocol dictated that he go through the leaders of whatever people they encountered, but this man was being completely uncooperative. He clicked on his radio. "Doctor Giles?"

There was a tense moment of silence and then the doctor's voice answered. "Yes? Who is this?"

Evan sighed in relief. "Doctor Giles, this is Major Lorne, from Atlantis. We are in the village but are having a hard time getting anyone to bring us to you."

Doctor Giles' laughter sounded over the radio. "That's not surprising, Major. I'll be right down."

A few uncomfortable minutes later, Doctor Giles loped up. He was tall and lanky, with carrot red hair and green eyes. His skin was darkly tanned, an odd contrast with the red hair, and laugh lines were deeply etched into the corners of his eyes and mouth; freckles dusted his nose and cheeks. He held out a hand and Evan took it, surprised to find the doctor's grip firm and strong, his palms rough with calluses.

"Major Lorne. I'm Doctor Giles. Most people call me Gilly. Good to meet you."

Evan smiled, thinking of how unlike the Marine sniper's Ghilly suit this man was. Where that suit was made to help the wearer blend in with the environment, the doctor would never be able to do so with that hair of his, not without a good dye job.

"You have no idea how glad we are to see you. The way the villagers were acting had us nervous, wondering if you were okay."

"Oh, yes. We're very much okay. They're just…wary of strangers. But they've taken us in and they treat us as if we were family. Come with me. I'll show you the fields we're planting."

Evan turned to the others and motioned with his head for them to follow with him. Justinia's voice halted him.

"Major, I should set up somewhere to start the physicals."

Giles turned and smiled. "Silly me. I'm so excited by the agriculture, but of course, you're here to check on the villagers' health. Let me show you where to set up."

Evan trailed behind Giles and Justinia, the rest of the group fanning out around them until they came to one shack that was in better repair than many of the others. They stepped inside and Giles pulled open some shutters to let in the light and the air. The place reeked—an almost sickly sweet smell mixed with sweat. Evan glared around the room.

" _This_  is the best place in town for sterile equipment?"

Giles shrugged. "At the moment, yes. We've been busy with the planting. You're more than welcome to sanitize it if you have what you need."

Justinia looked around, a frown darkening her face. "Maybe we should set up just outside the building."

Giles gestured back the way they had come. "As you wish. I'll tell the people to get you whatever you need. Their leader over there at the forge is Achaz. I'll introduce you and then I must be off. Mother Nature waits for no one."

Evan watched Giles and Justinia walk over to the forge. Despite Giles' reassurances, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off here. The big smith stopped his hammering, turning and smiling at the doctors.

Evan narrowed his eyes as the smith's gaze raked over Justinia like she was the prize cow at the country fair. Giles waved Evan over but before he went, he turned to the men, fishing the remote out and handing it to Coughlin. "Kemp, you and Coughlin stay here. Watch Doc Morgan and keep her safe. Sheff, you come with me to check out Giles' farming operation. Keep a sharp eye. Something's not right."

"Yessir," the men responded in unison.

Evan stalked over to the forge with Sheffield hot on his heels. He pulled Justinia aside and spoke softly to her. "I don't want to worry you, but something's not right here. I'm leaving Kemp and Coughlin with you. If they tell you to high-tail it to the jumper, you do it immediately, no questions asked. Coughlin's got the remote and he can fly the jumper. Get back to Atlantis and send a rescue team. Don't worry about me or the others. Understand?"

Justinia's eyes were wide. She swallowed and nodded.

Evan needed to be sure she would follow his orders before he went off with Giles. His hands itched to touch her face, to hold her chin while he kissed her, but this was neither the time nor the place. "Don't be scared, but don't let your guard down. Just stay sharp and do what Coughlin tells you. Promise me."

Her voice was barely a whisper of ragged sound. "I pr…I promise."

Evan nodded. "Good. Now I'll be back before you know it. In the meantime, get set up, conduct the physicals, act normal."

Justinia nodded again before plastering a fake smile on her face. She glanced over his head, presumably at Achaz.

He waited until she was back with Coughlin and Kemp before he followed Giles and Sheffield out of the village.

~*~

Justinia watched Evan until she couldn't see him anymore through the trees that surrounded the village. With a sigh, she turned back to the men and her bags of equipment.

"What d'ya need first, Doc?" Coughlin's no nonsense words had her focusing again on the task at hand.

"First, I'll need two tables and chairs, set up over there in the shade."

He nodded and went to speak to Achaz. Achaz ignored him. Coughlin spoke again and pointed back at her. Achaz stopped and turned, a slow smile lighting his face. He nodded and moved to a nearby table, upending it and dumping the contents—worked metal—onto the dirt and grass. He lifted the table up over his head and onto his back, refusing Coughlin's offer of help. Justinia took a step back as the big man approached.

"Where d'you want this, pretty lady?"

Justinia flushed and licked her lips. The man was definitely making her nervous. His show of strength was no doubt meant to intimidate them and it had worked, at least for her. She looked around and spotted the perfect place—toward the back of the building, near the trees, giving her both shade and a bit of privacy. She would ask for some sort of sheet and a rope to hang it from to give her patients even more privacy while she conducted their physicals.

Achaz placed the table down and lumbered off to go get another one. Justinia moved over, gesturing for Kemp to help her move the table into place. She and Kemp had barely touched the table when a roar and a crash made her jump; Kemp had his P-90 out and was in front of her instantly, staring up into the face of the red-faced village leader. Coughlin was standing just behind the big man, his own gun out and ready as well.

"You need the table moved, you ask me, pretty lady. I'll take good care of you."

"Hey! Her name is Doctor Morgan. You'll show her the proper respect." Lieutenant Kemp's shoulders were tight; he held the rifle pointed at Achaz's torso. A bead of sweat trailed from Kemp's forehead down his cheek. A fly was buzzing by his eye but he never blinked. Justinia had no doubt that, despite the village leader's size, the lieutenant could and would take the man down with or without the gun.

People around them had stopped in their tracks, waiting to see what would happen next. Achaz's ire seemed to dissipate, replaced by a superior smile. He looked down at the weapon. "My apologies,  _Doctor Morgan_. We are all friends, aren't we? I was just trying to be friendly to a very beautiful new  _friend_."

Justinia's heart was pounding in her throat and she gulped for air like a fish in a dried-up pond. Achaz's words had done little to soothe her nerves.

She placed her hands on Kemp's shoulders and when he glanced back at her, she nodded her head and he moved aside, although she noticed he stayed close, ready to defend her. Coughlin lowered his own weapon but kept it at his side.

"I'm sorry, Achaz. We were just trying to help. Would you mind setting up the table this way?" She showed him how she would like the table to sit with the short end against the cabin wall about midway down the building's side. Achaz nodded and moved the table before retrieving the one he had thrown to the ground and placing it where Justinia told him to, at the back of the building.

Kemp hovered by her right shoulder, his eyes scanning the villagers as their leader walked off to grab the two chairs. It seemed like a collective breath was released and the villagers started moving once more as their leader sauntered off. Coughlin trailed the man, head swiveling constantly as he scanned the village.

"Doctor Morgan?"

Kemp's nose was pinched, his eyes scrunched in worry. A slight nod of his head toward the path they had traversed from the jumper asked the question he seemed reluctant to say out loud.

She placed a hand on his arm. "It'll be fine, Lieutenant. But stay close."

"Yes, ma'am."

Achaz arrived with the chairs and Justinia showed him where to put them.

"Achaz, may I have a blanket, some rope, and two buckets of boiling water, please?"

"You cold, beautiful?"

He leered and raked her body with his eyes. Justinia's heart pounded and her lips were suddenly dry. Her stomach had found a permanent place in her throat.

"I need the blanket for privacy." His smile widened and Justinia quickly added, "For my patients."

"Then I'll be right back. Anything to help our friends."

"Doctor Morgan." Kemp's voice was pitched low and his breath was warm on her ear. She turned, nearly bumping her nose with his. His brows were still drawn and his eyes only settled on her for a moment while they searched the area behind her continuously. "I don't like the way that guy looks at you, ma'am. I don't think you should stay here. I think you should be  _called back_  to Atlantis and one of the male doctors should replace you."

Justinia fisted her hands and bit her lip. Morgans didn't back away from their assignments. How many times had her father pounded that into her head when she was exhausted and over-whelmed? Achaz was frightening, yes, but she had a job to do, and military support.

"I appreciate your concern, Lieutenant, but I'll be fine. You're here, Coughlin's here. Ev—Major Lorne will be back soon, along with Sheffield. And there's Doctor Giles and his people."

"All the same, ma'am, the smith makes me nervous."

"Good. Then you'll be on your toes."

Justinia stepped back and walked over to her makeshift clinic just as Achaz appeared with two blankets and some rope draped over one shoulder; he carried one large bucket of steaming water in each hand. The big man set the buckets down and reached into the folds of his shirt, pulling out a scrub brush. Justinia stared in surprise.

"What? You think we don't clean things in our village? When a woman wants boiling water, she's either cooking or cleaning. I guessed you weren't cooking." Achaz's smile seemed more genuine this time, but Justinia couldn't shake the feeling that much more lurked behind the façade.

~*~

Justinia stared at the results on her tablet. The physicals were finished, all except for Achaz and the people in the field.  _There must be a lot of men working the fields_. Very few of her patients had been young males and there were not enough children around considering how many women there were. In a pre-industrial society like this one, each woman should've had half a dozen children clinging to her skirts. And the fact was, too many of the women had complained about being unable to get pregnant or carry to full term. All of them appeared to be healthy enough, so Justinia wondered if it was something in their environment that was affecting them on a genetic level. Today was just for cursory exams, but it might not be a bad idea to bring a team down to do some pap smears or gather some sperm samples.

At that moment, the sheet was pulled aside and Achaz strolled in, a predatory grin on his face.

"May I help you, Achaz?"

"I'm ready for my exam, beautiful." With that statement, he lifted his shirt over his head and reached for the waist of his pants.

"Hold that thought." Justinia darted for the partially open covering and stuck her head out. Lieutenant Kemp was standing just outside and Justinia nodded to him, gesturing him to follow her inside the examination area. Before she could turn around, he was there. His curled lip and scrunched up nose, along with the slight hesitation in his step told her that Achaz had not stopped undressing. Kemp was a good soldier, though, and stepped inside, pulling the sheet back in place.

"What is the meaning of this?" Achaz's tone was belligerent.

Justinia allowed herself a small smile before turning back to the chief. He stood, hands on hips, legs wide. His very large erection told Justinia she had been right to call for Kemp. Her eyes went wide for a moment before she pulled her professional persona back in place. She held up his pants. "You may put these back on. We don't require them to be off for this exam."

Achaz grabbed the pants from her hand and jerked them on, still glaring at Kemp.

Justinia indicated the table and followed the chief over to it, waiting for him to sit. She removed a pen light from her left pocket and turned it on. She took the chief's chin in her hand, holding it while she checked his pupils. "Stare into the light, please. It is our custom that when a physician of one sex examines a patient of the opposite sex, someone of the same sex as the patient must be in the room. In this way, nothing illicit can happen nor will any accusations of illicit behavior ruin anyone's reputation."

“Ill…illic…”

“Illicit. It means no one can be accused of taking sexual advantage.”

He looked at her quizzically. "Sex does not ruin, it elevates. I am chief. I have sex with every woman in this village."

Justinia stepped back a moment, frowning. She raised her finger, asking Achaz to follow it with his eyes and watching the reaction of his pupils, knowing that her own must have widened at his words.

"Don't their husbands get upset?"

Achaz grunted. "What is a husband?"

"Sit very still. Look up, please." Justinia moved closer and pulled on the bottom of each of Achaz's lids in turn, checking for the discoloration of the membrane covering his eyes that would indicate conjunctivitis. It was difficult to ignore that his tented trousers were so close to her belly, but she did her best, focusing on the conversation. "A husband is a man to whom a woman has promised herself. Husbands and wives live together and have children to make a family unit."

"Than I am husband to all." Achaz's large hands were suddenly on her hips, grinding her against him.

"Let her go!" Kemp was immediately by her side, his P-90 pressed against Achaz's chest.

Achaz complied, his eyes calculating, and Justinia stepped back, swallowing against the very real fear that this man, left to his own, would rape her. She was one hundred percent certain of it. It would be best to finish the exams quickly and then to do as Kemp had suggested for follow ups and ask one of the male doctors to conduct them.

"You must keep your hands to yourself, Achaz. I need to finish the exam. Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can trust me." Achaz lightly pushed against the rifle's barrel.

Kemp glanced at Justinia and she nodded; the lieutenant stepped back.

Justinia moved forward once more. She tried to keep her hands steady as she opened his lids with her fingers to examine the eyeballs. She used the examination to gather her thoughts. "Look up, please. Good. Now to your left. Down. To your right. Good. Other eye."

Finished with his eyes, she washed her hands in the hot water that Coughlin kept changed for her, then used the rubbing alcohol to disinfect. She took out her otoscope and asked Achaz to tip his head to one side, pulling on the lobe of the opposite ear. "So no other men are allowed to take women to their beds?"

"The others are Wraith food. Why would a woman even  _want_  them in her bed? I am strongest, so I have breeding rights."

Justinia's gut clenched as a picture of what he was saying began to form in her head. "So all of the children here are yours? Tip your head the other way, please."

Out of the corner of her eye, Justinia caught Achaz's grin. "Of course they are."

"What of the female children you produce. Do they not take other men as mates?"

"Why would they when their father is the strongest? When they come of age, they come to my home and breed with me, just as all the others do."

Justinia's head felt light. She turned and looked up into the disgusted face of Kemp, who was thankfully remaining quiet. Inbreeding, if it had been going on for some time and on such a close familial level, would definitely explain the lack of fertility.

She turned back to Achaz and continued her examination, checking his lymph nodes for enlargement. "What of the male children that you produce?"

"When they come of age, they are welcome to challenge me for breeding rights."

Justinia placed her hands on the sides of his neck. "Swallow, please. And if they lose?"

"They are sent to work the mines and must give themselves up to the Wraith when they come."

"How often do the Wraith come?"

"Once every year."

"They don't take you or the women?"

Achaz shot her a heated look as she lifted his hand and held it, checking the fingers of each in turn. "I disappear, along with the women who please me. It is the arrangement we have with the Wraith. They allow one strong male and his favored females to escape their wrath. In this way, we always breed new food for them."

"But you told Doctor Giles that your numbers are dwindling. And many of the women have been complaining of being unable to get pregnant or to carry to term."

"Those will become Wraith food on the next culling."

_Hence their desire for a "cure"._ "So only those who give you children are allowed to live."

Achaz nodded as Justinia took out her stethoscope to check his lungs.

"How long have you been chief?"

"I became chief a short while after reaching manhood."

Justinia did the calculations in her head—if she was right about his current age and his age at the time he'd become leader, Achaz had been the only male to produce children on this planet for over twenty-five years. Bearing in mind that these women were not only his "wives" but his sisters and daughters as well as his aunts, and it was no wonder that the women were having troubles with conceiving and carrying to term. Justinia shuddered involuntarily. She hated to ask, but curiosity got the better of her.

"Your people have had this deal for many years with the Wraith?"

Achaz nodded.

"Then you need new blood."

"What do you mean?"

Achaz's tone had sharpened and Justinia's stomach roiled in fear as she realized—too late—that she had said the wrong thing. She swallowed hard. Nothing for it but to go on, though. "I only mean that the reason your women are infertile is because you have been inbreeding for too long."

Achaz raked her body with a blatant stare and flexed his biceps. Justinia quickly changed the subject. The man's muscles were huge. Add to that his height and there were not many who could take him in a fight. "You said you are the strongest. How is it that you are so strong when the others are not?"

"For many years, I practiced fighting, learning from the mistakes of my brothers. I stole from my father's food stores to keep myself from being weak with hunger."

"Food stores?"

"Only the chief is allowed to keep food. I give to those who deserve it. Men get only enough to survive. The females who pleasure me best and give me children get the most. You look well-fed. You must be giving your husband much pleasure."

"I don't have a husband."  _Damn it, Justinia. You should probably just shut up now._  "Besides, we don't hold people hostage for food. Lie down please."

As she palpated his abdomen, she noticed the cloth of his trousers was moving ever so slightly. Achaz was obviously enjoying the feel of her fingers on his skin.

"None of these men is your husband?" His voice held a frightening tone of interest.

"Well, I…I mean… " Justinia shook her head and focused on finishing the physical. "That's none of your business."

"Come to my home tonight. Pleasure me and I will keep you safe."

Justinia felt sick at his invitation. One word stuck out—tonight. "Do you mean the Wraith…"

She heard Coughlin screaming at the same time that a high pitched whine hit her ears. "Doc! Time to go—darts!"

Kemp reached for her but Achaz moved fast for a large man. He jumped from the examination table, lifted it and swung it at the lieutenant. The table was too large to duck and Kemp was sent flying into one of the nearby trees, landing with a sickening thud.

Achaz grabbed Justinia and dragged her into the dwelling through a back door, even as women came streaming in through the front. He pulled aside a rug and lifted up a section of wood, shoving Justinia down through the hole. The women scrambled in after her, their ingress blocking her from escaping. Seconds later, Achaz jumped down and pulled the wood after him. One of the older women had remained above to conceal their escape. Achaz grabbed Justinia and hauled her down a dark hallway, the other women jostling behind them.

Justinia tried desperately to break free of Achaz's iron grip. "Evan!" If the Wraith took him…

Achaz slammed her into a wall, holding her arms above her head. "Shut up, woman. The Wraith are becoming impatient with the numbers of their harvest lately. This time, your friends will satisfy them. And in the future, you will heal the women of this village so that they produce offspring. Your own children will swell the ranks and give us the new blood you say we need."

A wave of nausea rolled over Justinia's body making her knees go watery. "No, Achaz. You must let me go. Our people can help you. Please. I have to get to my friends."

His fetid breath rolled over her as he shoved his face toward hers. "You are mine now."

Justinia shook her head. "Our people will not leave me behind. They will come for me."

"They will be taken by the Wraith. And even those that are lucky enough to escape will return to Atlantis with the sad tale of how I tried to save you, but watched in horror as you ran right into a beam of Wraith light. Once this harvest is over and your people have left, you will pleasure me until you carry my child. You will enjoy it, I promise you." Achaz crushed his mouth to hers and Justinia bit his lip. He pulled away with an oath.

She spat on the ground to try to remove the taste of his tongue from her mouth. "No! Achaz, I cannot. I am mated to someone already."

"You said you had no husband." His voice was a low, menacing growl.

Justinia swallowed, but refused to drop her gaze. "There has been no ceremony, but we are promised."

Achaz's grin was triumphant. "Then you have no husband. I will put many children in your body."

"You will not touch me." Justinia raised her chin defiantly.

Achaz's meaty fist was the last thing she saw before the world went black.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wraith attack continues. Justinia has to use her training.

**Title:**  In the Blood, ch 27

**Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Fandom:**  Stargate Atlantis

**Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne/OFC

**Word count:**  2,908

**Rating:**  PG-13

**Spoilers/Warnings:**  Pre-rape scene

**A/N:**  Thanks to jagnikjen for all her beta help!

**Disclaimer:** Any characters or things you recognize from TV, I don't own. I'm not making a red nickel off of this, much to my sadness. I write this only for fun.

~*~

Evan and Giles were discussing the expected increase in available crops when an unmistakable sound hit Evan's eardrums, resonating like a thousand angry mosquitoes. Only these pests wouldn't take a little blood and be on their way. They were Wraith darts and their blue beams would scoop up anyone unwary or unlucky enough to get caught in their paths.

"Run!" Evan's shouted command was more for Gillies' people than for the older women and teen-aged boys who were working the fields and had already begun to scatter. Evan made his way to Sheffield, who stood at the edge of the clearing, P-90 pointed at the sky. Kudos to the kid for bravery but Evan knew from personal experience how hard darts were to shoot down.

"Sheff, let's go." Evan had to shout to be heard over the rifle's report. Sheffield obediently lowered his weapon and followed his commander into the dense forest.

Evan's heart was bursting in his chest, not from the physical exertion, but from fear.  _Please let Coughlin have already stashed Justinia in the jumper_.

In the village, Evan was surprised at the calm. He grabbed a teen-aged boy who was jogging for the closest mine shaft.

"Where are you going?"

"We hide in the mines until they are gone. Once they take all of the sacrifices, they will leave, so long as they are satisfied with the numbers."

"Sacrifices?"

The boy nodded to a group of people who were shuffling toward a circle of megaliths on the outskirts of the village. There were about eight of them—older women and men, with some younger men in the mix. The younger men looked like they had seen hand-to-hand fighting recently. Their pace was a sharp contrast to the rest of the villagers, who were scrambling toward the mountain. The group disappeared inside the stone circle and Evan watched in horror as a Wraith beam bore down on their location. He cursed as the beam swept along the circle and then back, obviously picking up stragglers.

"I must go or they will think I am a sacrifice." The boy's eyes were wide in panic. Evan let him go as another group of people entered the circle.

"Major!"

Evan turned to find Kemp stumbling toward him. The lieutenant had a cut on his forehead that was bleeding down into his eyes. Evan ran at him and tackled him, just pushing them out of a beam's path. He dragged the lieutenant back to the relative safety of the trees with Sheffield.

"Where's the Doc? And Coughlin?"

"I dunno, sir."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I heard Coughlin call out a warning about the Wraith and turned to grab the Doc. Achaz slammed a table into my head and that's the last I remember until just now."

Evan grabbed his radio. "Coughlin. You there?"

Silence.

"Coughlin. Come in."

A moment later, his second's statickey voice responded. "I'm here, Major."

"Where's here, lieutenant?"

"I'm at the jumper, sir. I was just about to radio for help, then I'm on my way back."

"Negative. Odds are that the Wraith will open the gate anyway, and if they don't and there's a hive in the area, we just gave away that we're here. They'll come full-force. Stay with the jumper for now. Keep it cloaked. We'll be along shortly with the aggies. Tell Doc to prepare for wounded."

There was another hesitation before Coughlin came back on the radio. "Sir, the Doc's not with me."

Cold dread washed over Evan's body at Coughlin's words. "Where the hell is she then?" He spoke to Coughlin through the radio but directed his question at Kemp as well. Kemp's shoulders slumped and his eyes, ringed by blood, looked guilty.

"I don't know, sir." Coughlin's voice sounded resigned. "I called out a warning to her and Kemp. When I opened the screen, she was gone and Kemp was lying in a heap. I tried to help him up, but he waved me off and told me to get back to the jumper and radio for help, that he'd grab the Doc and follow."

Evan frowned at Kemp’s head wound; it was obviously pretty bad for him to not remember telling Coughlin that he’d grab Justinia and follow. "Stay where you are," Evan repeated. "I'm sending Sheff and Kemp with the aggies. Wait it out there. I'm going to find the Doc."

"Yes, sir." Coughlin's radio clicked off.

"Sir." Kemp straightened but swayed a moment before finding his balance. "With respect, sir, I'd like to help you find the Doc."

"Negative, Lieutenant. You can barely stand."

"Sir, if we can get back to the medical supplies, I'll be good as new in two minutes. Please, sir."

Evan frowned, considering. The kid looked pretty banged up, but he was young and strong and head wounds did tend to look a lot worse than they were sometimes. His eyes looked clearer and he stood without swaying now. Mostly. Besides, Evan knew how he'd feel in the kid's shoes. Kemp had been responsible for Justinia and she'd been taken. He nodded at the lieutenant.

"All right. Sheff, round up all of Gillies' people and get them back to the jumper. If what I've heard is correct, the Wraith won't stick around here for long."

Sheffield nodded and took off, running low to the ground near the trees as he began looking for and gathering up Giles' people.

Evan looked back across the space that separated them from the medical supplies, then shifted his gaze to Kemp. "You sure you're up to the hundred yard dash?"

Kemp's smile was grim. "Yes, sir."

Evan gave him an encouraging smile. "All right, then. Count of three. Zig-zag. Last one there's Wraith bait." He looked up at the sky, noting the position of the darts. "One." A dart came swooping over the town, its beam out and searching. "Two." The dart rose again in the sky, going high and banking before it would make its return run. "Three!" He and Kemp darted from cover, running in a beeline as fast as they could and slamming their bodies against the building for cover.

The dart swept back over the village before they dared reach for the medical supplies.

~*~

Justinia came to in a dark place that held the sharp tang of metal, the earthy smell of rock and the warm smell of wood burning. She could taste the metallic sweetness on her tongue that indicated blood. She opened her eyes and wondered for a moment if she was blind. She squeezed her eyes shut then opened them again. There was little difference. Slowly, objects began to take shape in the dark. Her legs stretched out in front of her, the ankles tied together, the dirt beneath her, the rock surrounding her.

She groaned involuntarily at the pain in her jaw and in her bound wrists that had her shoulders pulled back at an awkward angle. The noise brought a woman to her side. The woman had a lit torch in her hands; she placed it in a sconce on the wall before she knelt by Justinia's side. Her fingers were cool as they took Justinia's chin and turned her face, tilting her head back and pressing something to her mouth.

"Drink."

Justinia did as she was told and refreshing water slid down her throat, some of it dribbling down her chin and onto her jacket. She began to feel better almost immediately; at least her thirst was slaked.  _Why am I tied up?_  And then it hit her. Achaz. His words just before he'd punched her made her stomach sick with dread.

"Please. Help me. Untie me and bring me back to the entrance. You will be protected, I swear it."

The woman tilted her head as she looked at Justinia. "Achaz says you will be a new mate for him. You should be honored."

"I have a, a mate already."

"Achaz is no doubt stronger. He is the strongest male." The woman's voice was matter-of-fact, but Justinia heard a hitch.

She hated to beg, but desperation took over. She was somewhere and no one on her team knew where. They didn't know how to find her and she didn't know how to get back to them. "Please. I don't wish to be Achaz's mate."

"You will be his mate. It is rare for a female to refuse a chieftain. I have only seen it once. A new woman—"

"Excuse me, did you say new woman? I didn't think you interacted with other planets and we didn't see any more villages when we arrived."

"There are no other villages. I speak of a girl whose flow has just come upon her for the first time."

Justinia felt sick. A child had refused Achaz's advances and had no doubt paid the price. "What happened to this  _new woman_?"

"Achaz tied her while he took her maiden head. She remained bound until he was ready for her again. By the time he'd taken her many more times, she realized how wrong she'd been to refuse him and begged his forgiveness. She has given him six children and visits his bed often now." Something in her voice alerted Justinia, a flat, almost hopeless tone.

"You're the one who refused him, aren't you?"

The woman nodded. "Do not fear. Achaz is large but you will accommodate him. We have salve for the pain of your first few matings. If you wish, we have a tea that will make you want to mate with him."

Justinia tried to hide her distaste. If she was to be raped by Achaz, she wanted all her faculties about her. Evan and the men had taught her a lot of self-defense and rule number one was to have your wits about you and look for an opportunity to flee first. Fighting was only to be the last resort.

~*~

It took two butterfly bandages to close the cut on Kemp's forehead and keep the blood from flowing into his eyes. A couple ibuprofens would ease the pain so the lieutenant could focus. Evan quickly checked his eyes with a flashlight to ensure the man didn't have a concussion, relieved to see the pupils looked normal.

"Sir, I'm good. We need to find the Doc."

Evan nodded. "So which way did Achaz go with her?"

Kemp scrunched up his face in concentration, finally looking up, the pain visible in his eyes. "I…I don't know, sir. I didn't see them after he hit me."

Evan blew out a breath, trying not to let the lieutenant see how worried he was. If Kemp panicked because he couldn't remember a detail, they'd fail and Justinia would pay. Achaz would either rape her or kill her or both.

"All right, close your eyes. Try to remember—did you hear anything or feel vibrations in the ground like feet walking? Did something brush past you?"

Kemp closed his eyes. Evan held his breath, darting a glance around at the natives scampering for cover and at the Wraith darts sweeping overhead. They didn't have much time.

Kemp's voice brought Evan's concentration back to his lieutenant. "Nothing brushed past me, but yes, I felt vibrations. They got weaker and then there was a crash." Kemp opened his eyes and looked toward the back of the building. "Over there." He pointed to a table. Medical supplies lay on the ground behind it. Evan jumped up and ran over to inspect it closer. Obviously, Justinia must have fought.  _Good girl_. He looked down to see drag marks in the ground, leading to the back entrance of the leader's house.

Kemp came up behind him. Evan nodded to the marks in the ground. "Looks like he took her into the house."

"Then let's go get her and teach Achaz a lesson." There was no mistaking the eagerness in Kemp's voice.

"Easy, lieutenant. We won't do the doc any good if we walk into a trap. Just because this place is low-tech doesn't mean they can't set up traps to kill us."

"Yes sir."

Evan crouched low and made his way slowly and painstakingly to the back door. Once or twice he felt Kemp's hand brush against his ankle. The kid was still eager for revenge, which was good and bad. Evan only hoped Kemp could keep his head instead of getting carried away.

The door was partially cracked open. Evan risked a glance inside to see a withered husk lying in the middle of the wooden floor. He shuddered, hoping against hope that the dead human was not his Justinia.

~*~

A heavy hand clamped down on Justinia's shoulder just as the woman in front of her hastily dipped her head. Achaz. He reached around, one meaty paw enveloping her breast. She was acutely aware of his excitement as he rubbed himself against her restrained hands. Bile rose in her throat and she swallowed it; she'd be unable to escape if she was busy retching.

He squeezed her nipple between his thick fingers and Justinia reacted on instinct, driving the heel of one Air Force issue boot into his cloth-covered instep. Achaz let out a howl of pain. Justinia spun around, backing away and watching as the surprise on his face turned to anger. _Why? Why do I always get lost? I should be running for the exit now and instead, I'll have to wait here to be rescued. Assuming the team wasn't taken by the Wraith._

Achaz advanced on her and she summoned all of the haughty her parents had bred and schooled into her. She raised her chin defiantly, piercing him with a gaze that would've frozen Hell. "How dare you handle me in such a way? Do you have any idea who I am? My family could buy and sell your whole planet without making a dent in their income. My father would sneer at the number of wives you have. You will show me the proper respect."  _Well, at least I'm telling the truth. My father would definitely sneer at Achaz and his people._

Achaz stopped in his tracks, dumbfounded. Justinia was pretty sure she was the first female to ever show him anything other than respect outside of the token resistance of the "new women".

"You have spirit." His voice was deep, reverberating off the dank walls.

Justinia merely stood, holding his gaze.

"I don't like spirit."

"My father says only weak men like weak women."

Achaz's eyes narrowed to slits and he ground his teeth. "I'm going to enjoy fucking you, woman. I'll teach you your place."

One large hand snaked out and struck her cheek, jerking her head to the side. Justinia carefully poked her tongue out, licking up the blood on the corner of her lips. Slowly, she turned her head until she was once more eye to eye with Achaz. She allowed a small smile to dance along her lips. She licked them, then nibbled the bottom one, watching Achaz's attention focus on her mouth.

"Maybe you don't like spirit, but I do." Choking down the need to be sick, she sashayed up to him and ground her body against his. "I like my men big…" she glanced down at his crotch meaningfully, "and strong." She raised up on tip toes to whisper in his ear. "I am well-versed in pleasuring my man."  _Don't let Evan hear that or his head'll swell._ She nipped his earlobe, forcing herself not to spit up the dirt and sweat her teeth had scraped off. "When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk for a week. Get rid of the bitch and I'll prove it to you."

Achaz turned and waved the woman away. "Get out. Let no one in until I call for you."

Justinia smiled at him, allowing her lashes to drop a bit, going for that smoky look. "You won't be calling for them anytime soon." She jerked her arms, pretending to be surprised to find them still tied. "I could do this all with my mouth, but it's so much better when I can use my fingers, too. I've made men cry with my hands and my mouth, working them together."  _When I first started doctoring, before I learned about bedside manners. It's amazing how hard a guy will cry when you have your hands in his guts and you're telling him he might not live._

Achaz spun her around and fumbled roughly with the ropes binding her wrists, finally sawing through them with a knife. He spun her back around and shoved his lips onto hers, his thick tongue invading her mouth. He released her and Justinia laughed, low and throaty.

"My, you are an eager one, aren't you? Let's help you out of those clothes, shall we?" She reached for the drawstring of his pants, holding back the puke that wanted to decorate him from head to toe. If her plan didn't work, she would be raped. Her fingers shook as she pushed his pants down, exposing his readiness for her. She pushed him toward the wall, more to keep him from stepping completely out of the pants than anything else—if he couldn't step out of the pants, they'd hinder his movements and possibly slow him down.

Achaz stumbled slightly and Justinia knew this was her opportunity. Her heart beat madly in her throat. She'd never planned to hurt another human being before. Trying not to think about what she was doing or the consequences if she failed, she backed up a step and threw a snap kick to Achaz's exposed groin.

He doubled over, grunting. When he glanced up at her, the hate in his eyes made Justinia shiver. Another snap kick caught him under the chin and sent him crashing into the walls, his head landing with a sickening crack against the rock.

"Achaz, I'm sorry to disturb you, but…"

Justinia turned to find the woman she'd been speaking with before in the entrance of the cave, her eyes wide as she stared at Achaz lying crumpled on the ground.

"I don't know what happened," Justinia began. She waved the girl into the cavern. "Please help me."

The girl looked from Achaz to Justinia. Justinia could see the doubt in her eyes. The young woman moved closer and Justinia grabbed her in a head-lock, reaching back at the same time to yank a long pin out from her hair, holding the sharp end to the girl's carotid. She couldn't take any chances that the woman wouldn't run screaming to the others.

"Show me to the exit now." Justinia put pressure on the girl's neck and the girl swallowed, glancing back at her fearfully.

"Of course," she whispered.

Justinia trusted the girl about as far as she could throw a jumper. These people had lived under Achaz's thumb for too long, the fear of him literally bred into them. She had to make sure that the girl would actually bring her to the exit and not to some room full of women who would capture her and hold her for Achaz to rape later.

"If you think to call out or take me anywhere other than the exit or mislead me in any other way, you should know this: my people will never stop searching for me. They will tear apart this planet until they find me. We are a good people, unless you purposely hurt one of us. And then, you'll pray for the Wraith to find you instead. I have a mate. And he rules Atlantis." So she was stretching the truth, but she needed the woman to fear her more than she did Achaz, at least for a little while. "Don't think for a moment that he wouldn't exact his revenge on you and your offspring. Do you understand?"

The girl's eyes were huge as she whispered, "Yes."

Justinia felt bad, but not nearly as bad as she would if her team didn't find her and she became Achaz's love slave. "I'm going to let you go and we're getting out of here. Now. Remember what I said."

Justinia released the girl and the two made their way to the doorway, the girl pausing long enough to be sure the way was clear. Justinia followed close behind, breaking out her flashlight when they'd gone some distance away from the main encampment. A few turns in and Justinia knew she'd be even more hopelessly lost than usual if the girl decided to betray her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justinia makes a run for it; will Evan find her before Achaz does?

**Title:**  In the Blood, ch 28

**Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Fandom:**  Stargate Atlantis

**Characters/Pairings:**  Evan Lorne/OFC

**Word count:**  2,111

**Rating:**  PG-13

**Spoilers/Warnings:**  None

**A/N:**  Thanks to jagnikjen for all her help!

**Disclaimer:** Any characters or things you recognize from TV, I don't own. I'm not making a red nickel off of this, much to my sadness. I write this only for fun.

~*~

Evan closed his eyes as he squatted next to the dead body. Gratitude washed over and through him. He felt bad for whoever the human had been, but at least she had not been Justinia. The clothes marked the victim as one of Achaz's people. He opened his eyes and then stared as something caught his eye. The rug under the victim was not covering just a dirt floor under a table.

"Kemp."

The lieutenant wiped the spit from his mouth and stood, walking carefully over from the doorway where he'd just lost his lunch. His eyes darted continually around the room, searching the shadows. Evan didn't blame the kid. The first dead body you saw always sucked. The first Wraith kill was even worse—the bodies of once strong, healthy humans left as nothing more than mummified husks. At least the kid should've been expecting it more than Evan had been when he'd seen his first kill. That'd been years before, back on P3X-403 in the Milky Way. Evan had been an engineer, looking for naquadah—he hadn't expected to find the body of a colleague run through like a butterfly in a collector's exhibit. He'd lost his own lunch back then, too.

Right now, though, he couldn't afford for the lieutenant to fall apart. This wasn't Justinia, therefore she was possibly still alive somewhere, maybe right below their feet, if his hunch was correct. He rose and grabbed an end of the table.

"Help me move this."

Wordlessly, Kemp took the other end of the table and helped move it off the rug. Evan swept the rug aside with his boot. Old wooden slats jammed close to one another closed off an opening in the ground. Evan took out his knife and worked it in between the slats, removing the first board and then, more quickly, all of the rest. He grabbed a light stick and snapped it, dropping it into the hole. The bottom was not far—maybe ten feet. The legs of a rickety ladder stuck out into his field of vision, lying on the floor.

"We need rope."

He and Kemp quested around the little cottage, finally having to chance going back outside and looking around the other buildings. The sounds of darts and screaming victims had faded out, to be replaced by an eerie silence. They found what they were looking for in Achaz's smithy, a section of good, strong rope forty feet or so long, and hightailed it back to the cottage.

Evan secured one end of the rope by passing it through both the doorway and the window and tying it. He paid out the rest of the rope until he got to the hole, and then dropped it, hearing it hit the bottom with a satisfying  _thunk_. He braced his feet against the edge of the hole and grabbed the rope. He glanced up at the pale-faced lieutenant.

"If anything happens to me, you hightail it back to the jumper and wait for the backup from Atlantis. Got it?"

Kemp nodded and braced a section of rope to help pay Evan down into the hole. Evan took a deep breath and jumped off, slowly dropping hand over hand until his feet found the ground once more. He uncoiled the rope from around his waist and stepped away, taking out his P-90 and using its flashlight to see into the darkness. Hope began to trickle away as the light revealed one tunnel after another. He was in a cave system.

~*~

The cold was beginning to seep into her bones and every noise seemed to echo, calling behind them to those who would hunt them down. _We're here, just ahead. Come get us. Bring us back._  Every drop of water sounded like footsteps. Her breathing became labored and she swallowed hard, forcing herself back to calm, regulating her breath. She couldn't afford for her unwilling guide to sense her fear and fight back. The beam of the flashlight cut through the dark, its path growing narrower and narrower as it pushed back less and less of the inky darkness.

_Oh, for pity's sake…_  She'd have to stop and fiddle with it, there was no choice. She was glad Achaz hadn't thought to remove her tack vest. Batteries were in the top pocket over her left breast.

"Stop. Don't move." Justinia waited until Achaz's woman had done as instructed, and then carefully slipped the flashlight into her lower left pocket, keeping her eyes on the woman the whole time. She tore the Velcro flap and reached in with her left hand, keeping the hairpin pointed at the other woman. Batteries were kept in Ziploc bags to keep them from getting wet. Justinia took one side of the opening in her mouth, pulling away the other side with her fingers. The woman shifted and Justinia jumped, dropping the batteries onto the sandy ground; the flashlight fell from her pocket.

"Shit." The expletive left her mouth before she could stop it and she dove forward instinctually, kicking the flashlight in the process. There was a crunch and the shadows enveloped them. Justinia reached out and grasped at the darkness. Her fingers closed briefly on rough homespun, which ripped and then the weight at the other end was gone. Justinia fell back against a rock wall. A moment later, she knew she was alone in the dark. With no guide and her lousy sense of direction, the fear returned tenfold. When Achaz found her—because it was not so much a case of  _if_  as of  _when_ now—he'd beat her until she couldn't move before he raped her.

~*~

Evan searched the ground by all of the tunnel entrances, finally choosing one that seemed to have deeper depressions in the ground. He only hoped they were recent signs of use and that Achaz and his women were the ones who had used them. He reached into his pocket and found a marker, writing a number sign and a numeral one on the wall. If she was not down this tunnel, he'd work his way around the other half dozen or so entrances one at a time until he found her. He'd stay here forever if that's what it took. He counted his steps carefully, stopping every fifty or so to make a mark on the wall before continuing. At another junction, he searched the ground carefully, once more choosing the one that seemed to be the most heavily used. Another junction, another choice; he kept hoping they were the right ones.

His arm jerked automatically, bringing the P-90 to bear as a muffled curse reverberated off the walls. He followed the direction he thought it had come from, and then stopped, calling out.

Adrenalin had his heart slamming in his chest, double time. "Is someone there?"

Silence answered him.

"Justinia? It's Evan. Is that you?"  _Please, God, let it be her._

"Evan?" The voice was wobbly, uncertain.

Relief flooded his body and he dropped his head forward for a moment, locking his knees to keep them from buckling. "Justinia? Talk to me. Bring me to you."

"Evan!" His name was a sob that echoed off the walls.

"Nia. Keep talking, honey."

"Evan, it was Achaz. He knocked me out and he, he…I'm here, Evan."

A moment later, the light found her face. Evan strode forward, reaching for her as he lowered the P-90. He wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her close, burying his face in her hair and breathing in her scent. The wave of relief nearly buckled his legs again, but they weren't out of trouble yet. He gave her a quick squeeze before pulling away. He reached into his TAC vest and handed her his flashlight.

When she clicked it on, his heart stopped beating for just a moment. He'd seen her face in the P-90's light, but in his relief at finding her alive, it hadn't completely registered. Her lip was split, a bruise was forming on her cheek, and a cut had trickled blood from her eyebrow down her face before closing up. Rage coursed through his blood, hot and fast.  _Achaz did this to my Nia. He'll pay._

She must have seen the fury in his expression, because she paled even more and backed up a step. He reached out and pulled her back to him, gently touching the bruise and rubbing his finger lightly along her swollen lip. "Achaz?" His voice sounded hoarse as he tried to control the fire that wanted to beat the big smith until he couldn't move anymore, let alone cause hurt to anyone else.

She nodded and gripped his forearm; she winced as she accidentally bit her lip. "Evan, he's back there. We have to go. For some reason, he wants me. I guess he believed me when I told him his bloodline was weak from interbreeding. I won't be his broodmare, Evan."

Disbelief cut through the rage and he squinted at her. Even with the cuts and bruises and her hair flying wild, apparently only half up, she was beautiful. What man wouldn't want her? He shook his head and dropped it forward, the smile teasing the corners of his lips.

"What is it? Why are you smiling?" Her voice sounded accusatory.

He raised his head and bent to kiss her forehead. "Let's just get out of here."

"That's a great idea, but tell me why you're smiling at me. A minute ago, you looked like you could chew through these rocks."

"I'll tell you when we're safely back in Atlantis."

A bellow echoed off the walls and they glanced sharply at each other, well aware of who is came from.

"Get in front of me. Kemp is by the exit."

Justinia did as he told her to; she moved quickly with his directions, never hesitating when he told her to turn this way or that.

Soon, they came to the opening, but the sounds of their pursuit were coming closer. Evan grabbed the ladder and shoved it through the hole, urging Justinia up while he held it steady. He would've preferred to stand guard, but the ladder was in bad shape and he wanted her safely up it.

She scrambled up the last couple of rungs just as he caught sight of Achaz's bulky frame barreling from the tunnel they had just vacated. He tried to climb up the ladder, but he wasn't fast enough; Achaz hit him like a boulder from an avalanche, knocking him to the ground. He heard a snapping sound and hoped it hadn't come from him; Justinia would kill him if he was injured again.

"Run!"

That single word hurt more than being stung by a dozen jellyfish. He couldn't breathe, but he couldn't let Achaz get up that ladder either. Evan kicked and punched at Achaz's head as the big smith tried to worm his way up from his hips to get a better grip. His foot landed in something soft and he knew he'd struck paydirt as the bigger man grunted and loosed his hold for just a moment. It was all the time he needed.

He slithered out of Achaz's grasp and rolled, coming up on one knee, P-90 at the ready. He spurted a couple of rounds into the ground in front of Achaz's bent form, hoping the smith would back off. Achaz's glare promised slow death if he got his hands on Evan.

Evan rose and backed toward the exit hole, risking a glance over his shoulder and immediately wishing he hadn't; the ladder lay on the ground, the bottom broken off. The only way up was the rope still dangling down from the floor of the cottage. If he let go of the gun to climb, he had no illusions of how far he'd make it before Achaz yanked him to the floor once more. Achaz would have to be restrained, but it wasn't like the leader of these people would meekly allow himself to be tied up.  _I shouldn't have told them to run, dammit. I sure could use Kemp covering me right now._

He made a decision. No matter how angry he was at Achaz, he couldn't just kill the man in cold blood. He pinched the two clips on the sides of the P-90, lifting the mag out and placing it onto the ground, following suit with the rest of the weapon; if Achaz got hold of the gun, at least he wouldn't be able to shoot him.

Evan put up both hands and waved his fingers toward himself. "C'mon, big man. Let's see what you've got."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justinia encounters her first Wraith in the Pegasus Galaxy. Will it be the last thing she ever does?

**Title:** In the Blood, ch 29

**Author:** Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

**Characters/Pairings:** Evan Lorne/OFC

**Word count:** 2604

**Rating:** NC-17 (violence)

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Bloodshed

**A/N:** Thanks to jagnikjen for the beta--you rock, hunny!

~*~

Justinia struggled as Kemp grabbed her arm and pulled her from the cottage. The sun hit her full in the face and she blinked in an effort to help her eyes adjust. Kemp didn't seem to have any problem as he dragged her through the streets of the little village, heading for the tree line.

"I can't leave him." Justinia slapped ineffectually at his strong hand on her wrist.

Kemp glanced back at her, sparing her no more than a split second before his gaze swept behind her and returned to their path. "You have no choice. The major gave us an order. He told us to run. We'll get back to the jumper and go back for him with a team."

"No." Justinia planted her feet and Kemp stumbled, nearly falling face-first in the dirt. "I'm going back to help him."

"With what?" The lieutenant glared at her, his face haggard, the cut on his forehead bleeding through a bit, staining the bandages. The wound made him appear fearsome.

Justinia swallowed before raising her chin defiantly. "Well, I…"

"Do you even have any of your weapons anymore?"

"Well, no, but you have your gun."

Kemp frowned. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth for a moment before giving her a long-suffering look. "I have my orders. The sooner I get you back to the safety of the jumper, the sooner I can bring help back. We don't know if the Wraith have even left yet or if there are ground troops still hanging around."

Terror shredded her body, icicles that rode over and through her as Kemp's words turned prophetic. Behind him, a large shape lumbered out from behind one of the cottages, raising its weapon. She tried to warn him, but the Wraith drone was too fast and her words were slowed by her dread. Kemp's eyes went wide and he crumpled to the ground, falling in slow motion. Justinia stood frozen in place as the drone strode toward her with menacing purpose. She was rooted to the spot, a tree unable to escape its own destruction in a forest fire.

He stepped over Kemp's prone form and grabbed her by the front of her neck, cutting the amount of air she could drag into her lungs to nearly none in an instant. The other hand—his feeding hand, she noted dimly—reared back. Regret flashed through her.  _Evan and I will never be married now, we'll never have a family. It's too late. Please just let it be quick and painless._ But she had read the reports and knew better—it might be quick, but it would not be gentle. The fact that the Wraith injected their victims with a drug to keep them from dying too quickly from the agony of the feeding spoke volumes.

The hand began to descend and Justinia closed her eyes, wincing and trying to pull away; she grabbed the arm that was holding her, an immovable wall of solid muscle. A low growl sounded and Justinia risked a peek to find one of the commanders striding up behind the warrior.

The soldier dropped his feeding hand, but still held her by the throat with the other one. The officer sneered as he tipped his head to the side, studying her the way a raptor might study some odd new mouse. "You are not from this planet."

Justinia tried to swallow and began coughing at the constriction of her throat. The commander must have given a telepathic command, as the warrior released his hold and stepped back. The leader's gaze traveled over her body, cruel eyes assessing.

"We have heard of a group of humans who dare to think they are not sustenance. You are one of them and you are wrong to think you can defeat us. Wraith are superior in every way. Tell me where your home is—where Atlantis is—now."

Justinia massaged her throat, trying to buy time, hoping that Kemp would wake up and kill the Wraith or that Evan would rescue her once more. If Achaz didn't kill him.

~*~

Despite the exit hole above them, the cavern was too dim to see well. Evan quickly broke two sets of light sticks and threw them down onto the dirt. The light made seeing easier and Evan was almost immediately sorry for it. A slow smile spread across Achaz's face, the muted lights throwing his large features into shadow, making him look like a monster from a B movie. "You will die now and your woman will be mine."

_He even sounds like a B movie._ "I don't think so, Achaz. I might die now, but Justinia's safely out of your hands."  _Christ let that be true._  "And once we leave this planet, we will not return. You will be on your own, as you were. We won't deal with dishonorable people." Evan knew the smith would attack, with or without provocation. He just wanted this fight over with quickly so he could join the others and get off this planet.

The smile disappeared from Achaz's face and his brows furrowed. He roared in anger and dove for Evan. Evan back-pedaled toward a rock wall, side-stepping at the same time. He reached forward to push down on Achaz's neck. Dirt and sweat slipped under his fingers but he forced himself to keep his hands on the man's neck, pushing him away at the same time that he pushed down.

Achaz was caught off-balance by having his target side-step; he flailed his arms wildly and went down. He rose to his hands and knees, spitting dirt. The look he shot over his shoulder would have incinerated Antarctica.

He lumbered to his feet and charged once more, his furious bellow echoing off the rock walls of the cave system. This time, he kept his gaze locked on Evan.

Evan kept his fists up, feinting with them to hold Achaz's gaze while he twisted his body, knocking Achaz down with a spinning hook kick that landed in the middle of the smith's muscular back. The solid landing sent a wave of pain from Evan's booted foot all the way up his leg.

Achaz rose and stood glaring at Evan, meaty hands on his knees. The sound of his labored breathing mingled with the hollow sounds of dripping water. The smith rose to his full height, his hands dropping to his sides as he fisted his fingers.

Despite the cold of the cavern, sweat broke out on Evan's forehead. Achaz was twice his size and his look promised death. If he ever managed to get his hands on Evan, it would be over.

Achaz moved forward more cautiously and Evan attacked with a spinning roundhouse kick. Achaz grabbed his ankle and twisted, throwing him to the ground. His body hit the floor, forcing the air from his lungs. He sucked in dirt with his first breath, which brought on a coughing fit.

Pain tore through him as the big man landed on him and began pummeling his kidneys. The huge fists would rupture something if Evan didn't escape the meaty grasp soon. He reached into the arm of his jacket and pulled out his small utility knife, opening it under his chin so Achaz wouldn't see it. He jerked his arm back, driving the sharp blade deep into Achaz's thigh and twisting.

The smith bellowed and jumped up, trying to dislodge the blade. Evan forced himself to stand and shook his head, waiting for the world to stop spinning. When things stopped looking fuzzy around the edges, he glanced up to see the opportunity he needed. Achaz had removed the blade and was slowly standing. Evan moved in and gave a roundhouse kick to the chest that sent Achaz toppling over like a big oak tree. He winced at the crack of the man's skull hitting the rock wall.

He bent, hands on knees, trying to catch his breath and praying Achaz was finally down. Evan watched cautiously, waiting for some sign that the big man was playing possum, but the only movement was the shallow rise and fall of his chest. Evan moved past the broken ladder and grabbed his P-90 and his mag, reattaching the mag to the frame and slinging the weapon over his shoulder. He rubbed his hands in the dirt to soak up the sweat and turned to the rope, jumping as high as he could before shimmying his way up to the top of the hole. The rope burned his hands as he forced his weary body higher. At the top, he immediately pulled the rope up before allowing himself to collapse.

Evan took a few belly breaths, gradually bringing his breathing back to normal. Heaving a big sigh, he forced his eyelids to open. He rolled over and rose stiffly, groaning and coughing at the pain in his abdomen.

He stumbled and crashed into the wall, using it for support. He reached for his radio.

"Kemp. You there?"

Silence.

"Kemp. Answer me."

The lieutenant still did not respond. Evan clicked the radio on again. "Doc. Where are you?"

More silence, in which he could hear his heart begin to pound in his throat as stark terror chased it from his chest. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. He switched frequencies. "Coughlin, come in."

Static and then his XO's voice came out, filling Evan with relief. "Yes sir."

"Coughlin, I can't raise Kemp or the doc. Are they with you yet?"

"Negative, sir."

Evan closed his eyes for a single heartbeat. "You and Sheff sweep toward my position in the village. I'm by the smithy. I'll come toward you; we'll meet at the edge of town closest to the jumper."

"Got it."

Evan glanced out the window, readying his P-90 as he looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Satisfied that he wouldn't be stunned immediately after leaving the smithy, he opened the door, slowly inching his way out, staying low to the ground. At the corner of the building, he glanced quickly around the structure, once more ensuring that he would not be shot. All clear. At the front corner, he glanced around again, but this time cold dread filled him.

Kemp lay in a crumpled heap face-up on the ground. Fifty feet in front of him, a drone stood guard beside a Wraith commander; the two Wraith had their backs to him. On her knees in front of the commander was Justinia, her head thrown back. Evan reached into a pocket of his tac vest and took out his telescope to get a better look at the scene. Justinia's features were pinched in pain, but she did not show any signs of having been fed upon. Yet.

Movement caught his eye. Kemp's arm was slowly creeping out toward his weapon. He would go for the commander first, Evan was sure of it. Kemp's test scores showed a young man of higher than average intelligence; the only thing that held him in his current rank was a solid lack of respect for the chain of command. The boy had sense, though, and must know that if he attacked the commander, the drone would defend his leader before chasing Nia. Evan's best chance was to take out the drone, even though every instinct in him wanted to remove the immediate threat to his woman.

Evan slipped back behind the full cover of the building and radioed Coughlin and Sheffield. "Coughlin, Sheff."

"Here sir."

"Come in on ghost mode. Kemp and the doc are being held by two hostiles. Kemp is down but not out. If you see a chance for back-up, give it. Kemp and I will handle the bogies."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

Evan peered back around the corner, his eyes locked on Kemp. Seconds seemed to take hours as Kemp reached for the P-90 by his side. Finally, the lieutenant's fingers closed on the stock and began to move it subtly toward himself. Any moment now. Time slowed again. He watched for it and then it was there—the subtle bunching of Kemp's muscles as he prepared to grab the gun, roll out of the way and come up firing, all in the span of microseconds.

Evan turned the corner and opened up on the drone, hoping he'd been right about Kemp's target.

~*~

The flat black eyes reminded Justinia of a shark, a great white shark ready to devour its prey. Terror gripped her and held her immobile on her knees in front of the commander. He raised his feeding hand and once again, in the space of a mere few minutes, Justinia saw her pitiful life flash before her eyes. With the exception of the past few months on Atlantis, the friendship of the team and the love she'd shared with Evan, the scenes left her nothing to care about losing. Had it not been for coming to Atlantis, her life would have been useless, a waste. Ironically, had she not come to Atlantis, she wouldn't be about to lose her life.

_Please, God. If you get me out of this, I swear I will do something positive with my life. I won't be afraid to love and be loved._

_Wonderful. Not only do I sound like some sappy romance heroine, but I'm praying to a deity my parents said only existed in the minds of the unenlightened. Next thing you know, I'll be jumping up and shouting "Hallelujah!" Of course, they've been wrong about other things—Atlantis, O'Connor, movies… On the other hand, a little insurance couldn't hurt. So God, if you're listening still, sorry about the "non-existent" comment._

She refused to close her eyes, even though every nerve in her body wanted to flinch as the commander's hand began to descend. The commander's hand shredded and then his head exploded, showering her with bits of flesh and bone and blood. The loud report of a P-90 seemed muffled. The Wraith leader's headless body collapsed toward her and she dove to the side in time to see the drone dancing forward as his body was jerked side to side from unseen projectiles. A moment later, Evan rushed toward her, lifting her to her feet and dragging her toward the cover of the woods.

She nearly screamed as the camouflage-painted faces of Coughlin and Sheffield appeared from seemingly nowhere. Evan's hand on her mouth stifled the noise. A moment later, Kemp joined them.

"I think I killed him, sir, but we probably shouldn't hang around too long."

Evan removed his hand from Justinia's mouth and smiled at Kemp. "I don't think he'll be healing anytime soon, Lieutenant. Good job. But you're right. Let's get out of here."

Justinia grabbed Evan by the tac vest and whirled him toward her. Relief flooded her body and she nearly laughed at the surprise on his face. She rose up and planted her lips on his, pushing her tongue into his mouth. At first, he was stiff with shock, but then he responded, melting into the kiss, one hand coming up to cradle her head. She wanted nothing more than to tear the clothes from his body and show him how much she loved him, how very much he meant to her.

The none-too-subtle clearing of throats forced them back to reality and they broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. She looked up into Evan's eyes; that steady gray was lit by a fire, a blaze  _she_  had caused. She smiled up at him, hoping she conveyed the right amount of promise. "Let's go home."


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on Atlantis, the team is treated. Evan surprises Justinia.

**Title:** In the Blood, ch 30

**Author:** Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

**Characters/Pairings:** Evan Lorne/OFC

**Word count:** 2289

**Rating: NC-17:** (near rape recounted)

**Spoilers/Warnings:** See rating

**A/N:** Thanks to jagnikjen for the beta—you are the best!

~*~

Evan breathed in the antiseptic scents of the infirmary, glad to be back on Atlantis. He winced as Justinia wrapped his ribs. At the rate he was hurting himself lately, he’d turn into a mummy from Doc’s patching. He smiled ruefully at the thought until she turned her face up to him and her loosened hair no longer hid the mark of Achaz’s fist on her jaw. It was bluish-black and yellow, and beginning to swell.

_I hope I opened his skull on that rock._ The uncharitable thought burned in his mind, bringing the warrior that the Air Force had trained to the fore. Beside him, a machine began to beep faster as his pulse raced with his desire to kill the inbred smith.

Justinia turned toward the machine before facing him once more, a frown drawing her brows down. As if she read his mind, she stood and placed a calming hand on his arm. “It’s okay, Evan. We’re safe now. At least for the moment. Achaz will never lay a hand on me again.”

He reached up and gently took her cheek in his palm, running his thumb lightly over the swollen area. “I just wish I’d been there. We knew he was trouble; I should’ve never left you.”

“You left me with good men. It’s no one’s fault that the Wraith came and Achaz took advantage of the distraction. Now, if you all would stop giving me the wounded puppy looks, I’d appreciate it.” She looked around the infirmary, her gaze resting on each of the men in turn—Kemp, on a cot to Evan’s left, looked particularly embarrassed. Coughlin and Sheffield just appeared grim, and even Reed had joined his former teammates in the medical ward.

Evan couldn’t suppress a grin. More and more every day, his Nia was surprising him with her strength. “I love you, Nia.” The simple phrase, spoken aloud in front of so many, including his team, shook him to his core. The sound of the words made him realize how very much he meant them.

Justinia’s eyes shimmered as she gazed down at him. “I love you, too, Evan. Now, get up off my gurney and get out of here so I can attend to more serious patients. You’re getting to be as bad as McKay.” She handed him his shirt and shooed him out the door before going to check on Marie’s stitching job on Kemp’s forehead.

Evan turned at the door to see Kemp smirking at Nia. She raised one pretty eyebrow at him. “I have rubbing alcohol and I’m not afraid to use it.” Her statement had the young lieutenant’s face draining of color. Evan shook his head at her teasing. Yeah, she was full of surprises, lately, his Nia. Whether it was the inherent dangers of Atlantis or the natural affability of his men and their acceptance of her or some other factor, she was blossoming into someone he admired more every day, someone he could easily see sharing the rest of his life with.

~*~

Justinia fussed a bit over Kemp before allowing herself to be led to a bed in a private room and tended to. Doctor Keller closed the door and pulled the blinds before turning to her.

“What happened down there, Doctor Morgan?”

Justinia swallowed, her lip wobbled and she bit it to keep from crying. Her vision blurred and she blinked rapidly, lest she lose her composure. She knew why Keller had brought her in here to speak with her privately. She’d been alone with a violent man. Her commander wanted to know if she’d been raped. When she thought of how close it had come to that happening, Justinia flinched. She summoned all her reserves to put a lid on her wayward emotions, fighting to keep that lid screwed on tightly.

“I’m fine. The village leader—his name was Achaz—kidnapped me, as you’ve already heard. He wanted me to stay with him.” Justinia was faintly surprised at how calm her voice sounded.

“Did you…stay? With him?” Keller sounded a bit flustered and Justinia remembered what she’d read in her C.O.’s file, about being a child prodigy. In many ways, she and Keller were similar. Brilliant doctors who were uncomfortable with the subject of human sexuality.

“Don’t worry, Doctor. He didn’t touch me.”

 Keller raised an eyebrow and stared pointedly at Justinia’s jaw. “So who do I have to yell at for injuring my second? And I’ve told you before, it’s Jennifer.”

Justinia blushed and ducked her head, the smile that tugged at her mouth making her wince. She glanced back up at Keller’s kind face. “He did punch me, because I was…uncooperative. But other than that and a couple of kisses, I’m unhurt.”

“I see. Kisses?” Jennifer shifted in her chair, a frown marring her open face.

“They were nothing.” Justinia tried to keep her voice clinical as images of the smith flashed through her head. She could feel his thick lips on her, taste his stale breath, smell his sweaty body. She swallowed. “He forced me one time and I let him the next.”

Keller’s eyes opened wide and she blinked, her mouth agape as her hands stopped mid-air in reaching toward Justinia’s injured jaw. “You let him? Before or after he forced you?”

Justinia nodded before allowing the doctor to turn her head this way and that to inspect the bruise. “After. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I was trying to escape.” She hated how weak she felt, and knew that if Jennifer weren’t holding her jaw, it would be trembling.

“Did it work?” Keller let go of Justinia’s chin, seemingly satisfied with her inspection.

“It distracted him long enough for me to knock him out.”

“You knocked him out? How big was this guy?”

Justinia considered. “Ronon sized? But bigger around.”

“You took out a man who was bigger than Ronon?”

The heat that had begun forming on Justinia’s face became hotter and she knew she must be turning a very deep brick red by now. “As I mentioned, he was…distracted.”

Keller’s face was lit by awe and respect as she leaned subtly closer to Justinia. “But…how?”

“Achaz had brought me and his chosen women to an underground shelter in the caves. That’s where he was going to—I removed his pants, made him think he was going to get his way. And then I kicked him in his testicles and then his chin. It knocked him out. I grabbed one of his women and made her bring me toward the entrance. Evan found me when the girl escaped; he got me away.”

Keller seemed to realize that she was hanging on Justinia’s every word and sat back on the edge of the desk. She folded her hands in her lap. “And the major’s injuries were from?”

Justinia dipped her head and closed her eyes, remembering the stark fear that had coursed through her body. “Achaz came to and gave chase. Evan got me out of the cave just in time—the entrance was through a hole in the ground of one of the houses. Kemp pulled me out on a rope, but…”

Keller’s hand was on her shoulder and Justinia looked up into her CO’s tender gaze. “You don’t have to finish telling me if you don’t want to, Justinia.”

Justinia blinked as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. A watery frame seemed to surround Jennifer. Justinia sniffed and swallowed back the tears. “No. It’s okay. Like I was saying, Kemp got me out, but Evan wasn’t able to follow us out through the hole before Achaz was on him. He fought Achaz and then came after us.”

“You’ve had quite an adventure, even without figuring in the Wraith. I overheard Kemp telling Coughlin that he’d killed one?”

“Yeah.” Justinia nodded, seeing the commander’s head explode in her memory, feeling the relief that flooded her body, driving out the terror at that moment. “He and Evan killed a commander and a drone who had captured me.”

Jennifer leaned forward once more, taking both of Justinia’s shoulders in her grip. “Look, you don’t need stitches, but I do think you need to talk to someone. Take ibuprofen for the pain and report to Doctor Friedrich.”

Justinia frowned. She felt no need to report to the psychologist, Kate’s replacement. She was fine.

Keller tipped her head, studying Justinia. “You’ve been through a lot, even by Atlantis standards. You will report to Friedrich. That’s an order.”

“Can I get a shower first and change into a clean uniform?”

“Yes, but you’re not allowed back on duty until you’ve seen the doctor. Make it in the next twenty-four hours, understand?”

Justinia nodded. She sat and moved as instructed while Keller finished her exam, then exited the room. She looked around the open area of the infirmary, noting with some disappointment that her team had all disappeared. She sighed. _I’ll just go get my shower and go see Friedrich, I guess._

She left the infirmary and stopped dead in her tracks just outside the doors. Leaning against the wall was Evan; surrounding him were Kemp, Coughlin, Sheffield and Reed.

“What…? What are you all doing here?”

Evan pushed away from the wall and approached her at the head of the group. He reached out and gently took her bruised cheek in his hand, running his thumb lightly over her cheekbone. His touch was soft and made her stomach shimmer wildly. His gaze—that steady, penetrating look—seemed to hold her captive. The other men faded out of her vision until there was only Evan with her. His voice was dark velvet.

“I thought that would be obvious, Doc. We were waiting for you.”

Justinia blinked back tears. The murmurs of agreement from the men, including Kemp’s “Couldn’t let our Doc wander off alone and find trouble”—which earned him a shoulder punch from Sheffield—made her aware of them once more. She glanced around at the smiling faces, a couple of them a bit battered, but none the worse for wear. Kemp had a slight grimace on his face for just a moment as he rubbed his arm, but his unrepentant grin took over almost immediately. _This is my real family_. Never had her own parents treated her with even half of the respect and thoughtfulness that these men showed to her as a matter of course.

Evan bent to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in to his body as her lips met his. His mouth was warm and gentle, his tongue lightly exploring her teeth, and even though it was not a demanding kiss, Justinia felt wanted, needed…no, claimed. A warm rush bubbled through her system, a sense of belonging that she’d never had before she knew Evan. She almost whimpered when he broke the kiss.

He winced and one hand went to his ribs as he lowered himself to his knees.

“What are you doing? Evan, are you okay?” A glimmer of fear went through her, but he wasn’t collapsing; his gaze was locked on her face and he only went down on one knee.

A passerby squealed and Justinia looked around to see the men all grinning like idiots. She glanced back down at Evan, at the warmth and love written all over his face. Her breath hitched and her stomach did a weird little flip flop thing. For some reason, her vision was blurry. Evan took her cold, shaking hand in his big, warm one.

“Justinia. A very wise man once told me that time was precious, especially when it comes to spending it with the ones we love. I’ve been foolish, taking my time to say this to you.”

Her head felt like it was filled with helium and would float away at any moment. She blinked rapidly to clear her vision of the dampness as Evan continued.

“I…I wanted to wait until the moment was right—the perfect dinner, candlelight, the perfect ring—but I almost lost you today and I don’t think there’s any more perfect time in our lives than now.”

She wet her lips and bit them. Evan searched her face, his own looked so sure, like he had no reservations at all.

 “Marry me, Justinia. I don’t care about what your parents can or can’t do to my career or to yours. Marry me. Today. Right now. Not because life is uncertain, but because I love you and I want to spend whatever time we have left together as husband and wife.”

She couldn’t breathe—her lungs, like the rest of her body, were suddenly filled with joy. No one had ever declared their love for her the way Evan just had. No one else had ever accepted her so totally. There was no one else she’d rather spend her life with, and right now, she didn’t care about the consequences. She nodded her agreement, small jerky movements of her neck. A wobbly smile played with her lips as she tried to find her voice.

“Yes.” The word sounded like it was torn from a desert and so she repeated it. “Yes, Evan. I will marry you. Today. Right now.”

A slow smile spread across his face. He rose and took her in his arms, claiming her mouth. He picked her up and swung her around; the hallway erupted in applause and laughter and voices shouting their congratulations.

Evan let her mouth go and she stared into his eyes—those beautiful gray eyes that had captured her from the first day. She knew that no matter what came their way, with his strength behind her, she could face anything.


End file.
